Honorable Intentions
by Sally Bahnsen
Summary: This is a fill in the gap for the episode Vengeance from when the Morgan brothers were shot up until the tag. Although I have posted 2 Laramie stories this is actually the first one I wrote. It has taken many rewrites and 3 years to complete. A big thank you to Jan for beta reading for me. This story has 17 chapters and an epilogue. Hopefully I figure out how to post them all.
1. Chapter 1

HONORABLE INTENTIONS

CHAPTER ONE

The doc told me once, think he was diggin' a bullet outta my shoulder at the time, can't rightly remember exactly. He explained there was somethin' in a man's blood, something powerful, somethin' he couldn't hang a name to, but was sure was there anyway. Said it might all just add up to dad-blamed mule-headedness, but whatever it was called, it's what can keep a man on his feet long past the time he shoulda been fallin' over in a dead faint.

I ain't one to take too kindly to doctors and their need to be lecturin' a man every time he turns around. So at the time I was more 'n' willin' to let his words slide right on by to a place I figured I'd never have to think about 'em again.

'Cept now, with them two Morgan brothers lying dead in Gladys Moore's front yard, and me gone all light-headed, I was startin' to recall that Doc's words, thinking maybe he was right 'bout what's in a man's blood. But I weren't of a mind to be labeling it with nothing more than what he suggested… my own foolish mule-headed stubbornness. If I'd waited for Mort, like I'd planned to, then maybe there'd be two men still walking round Laramie today. I should a listened to my gut instinct. Thought it was strange how Joe Morgan's girl just up and had a change of heart all of a sudden…'bout takin' my money. I should a knowed it was more 'n' likely a trap. Reckon deep down I did. But to tell the truth, I wanted this game the Morgans were playin' done with. Guess I got my wish.

I was just wonderin' what that dirt on the ground was gonna taste like when a hand grabbed under my arm and led me to the porch.

"You don't look so good, Mr. Harper."

No arguments there...but it sure threw me when I heard the note of concern in that particular voice.

"I'm okay, ma'am," I said, turnin' my head in her direction, hopin' the grin on my face would be enough to convince her I was telling the truth. But she knew as well as I did it was a bald-faced lie. The way my hand was throbbing, felt like it was gonna beat clean off the end of my arm.

I knew I was in trouble yesterday. Soon as I deposited young Mike on the buckboard beside Daisy and that dizzy feelin' came on real sudden like. Had to get outta there 'fore Mort cottoned on somethin' was wrong. I figured I'd try some self-doctoring back in the hotel room. But the minute I pulled my glove off to inspect the damage, I didn't hold out much hope soaking my hand in a basin of water was gonna fix all the black and blue and purple creepin' across my knuckles and up towards my wrist. Remembered a time when I turned my ankle real bad after being throwed from one of them green broke jugheads we was working for the army. Jonesy made me soak my foot in a bucket of water to get the swelling down. Seemed to work back then, thought it couldn't hurt none to try it this time. But when I clenched my hand, the pain and that clickin' noise it made let me know I was more 'n likely looking at a busted bone or two.

Now, lookin' back, I wondered what the heck I'd been thinkin' - takin' on all five of them no-goods at the livery stable on my own. But watching the way Deevy was pushing Cal around, with 'backshooter' still being flung around like it was some kinda truth… well, I let my anger get the better of me. I was itching to sink my fist into Deevy's smart mouth and shut it good and tight. The way he was begging for it, figured I didn't have no choice but to oblige. And by then, I was about ready for any kinda fight.

Maybe I shouldn't a put that glove back on before riding out this morning, but I had some kind of fool notion if I wasn't lookin' at it, it wouldn't hurt so bad. Good plan, 'cept my hand was swelled up so tight inside my glove I couldn't hardly move my fingers at all. Worse, the pain was shootin' lightning bolts clean up past my shoulder and lodgin' behind my eyeballs. Even my teeth hurt.

"You best sit, Mr. Harper." Gladys Moore put a gentle hand on my back and pushed me towards a wicker chair. The shade helped, least it eased the pounding in my head some. I sat leaning forward, elbows on knees and drew a couple of deep breaths.

"You want me to fetch ya a drink of water?"

I ran my tongue, thick and dry over lips coated with road dust. I had a thirst, that's for sure, but the way my stomach was rolling around on itself, it didn't feel like I could hold it down, so I shook my head no.

"I'll be all right, I just need a minute." I said, still tryin' to fool her- and me- I wasn't hurtin' all that bad.

"Mr Harper?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry 'bout what happened. The way I acted. I..."

I looked up at the face of the woman who only a few short hours ago would a gladly put a bullet in my back. "It's okay," I said, gritting my teeth. "I probably would a...done the same thing...in your shoes."

"You better let me fix your hand. I'll get some bandages." She turned suddenly and headed inside with that quick flowin' walk of hers.

I eased myself back against the chair, keepin' my hand tucked against my chest and let my eyes slide shut for just a few seconds. I wasn't plannin' on waiting around to be doctored. With Slim laid up I needed to get back to the ranch soon as I could. But first I had to do somethin' with them two dead Morgans. It wasn't like I could just ride off and leave 'em there for her to take care of all on her own.

When Gladys came out of the house carryin' a bowl of water, a towel and some bandages, I pushed myself out of the chair.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, placing the water and bandages on a side table by the chair 'fore reaching out to steady me.

"We gotta get the Morgans back to Laramie." I pulled my hat off and swiped a sleeve across my face, squinting out into the early morning sunlight, "You got a buckboard we could use, ma'am?"

"Now just how are you gonna do that, with your hand all busted up like it is?"

"I'll manage," I said, pushing away from the wall. And I really thought I might be able, feelin' a little steadier now. Leastways I didn't feel like I was going to be chewing dirt any time soon, not like before.

I walked over to where Al Morgan was crumpled on the porch, the fella Gladys Moore took out with her derringer. Lying there in a pool of his own blood, I knew he wouldn't be botherin' no-one ever again.

Didn't need to check the other one, I knew for certain Mac Morgan was carryin' a one way ticket to Boot Hill.

Out in the daylight, I saw she had a wagon sitting over by a small barn, with an old bay standing quiet in the corral and a harness slung over the top rail.

"I'd be much obliged, ma'am, if you could help me hitch up that horse…"

I wasn't sure she'd heard me at first. She just stood there, lookin' at them two dead bodies like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Gone was that sassy, fightin' attitude she seemed to be hanging on to so tight yesterday. The Morgan boys had sure knocked the wind outta her sails. There weren't no more arguing in her, neither. And I felt kinda sorry for her then. I'd felt sorry for her yesterday when she was accusin' me of back shootin' and actin' like I was somethin' nasty she'd stepped in. But now, with her gone all meek and mild, and small and sad, well...I dunno. I felt like I wanted to protect her or somethin'. But I guess I already tried that. Only thing was, she never asked for it.

She helped me hitch up the horse to the wagon, but the plain truth was she had to do most of the work. After the way she was looking at those bodies earlier I wasn't sure she'd be able to stomach handling them, but she lifted 'em with no fuss, like she'd been used to doing it every day. For her size, she sure was a lot stronger 'n she looked.

By the time we finished I was about ready to chew my hand off at the elbow and without warnin' my stomach just emptied itself of its own accord. I didn't even have time to get embarrassed when she handed me a cool, wet cloth to wipe my face.

"Thanks, ma'am," I said, then turned away to spit that dang-awful taste outta my mouth before handing her back the cloth. "I'd like that drink of water now, if you're still offerin'… "

I helped her up on the seat best I could and climbed up beside her, hopin' and prayin' I didn't have no more puke in me.

"You best let me drive, Mr. Harper. The way you gone all pale and sweaty, I ain't so sure you're gonna manage." She held out her hand like I was just gonna give the reins over. But my pride was feelin' kinda battered and bruised having just lost my breakfast all over her yard. I weren't feelin' inclined to give up what little self-respect I had left by givin' her the reins.

"Thanks all the same, ma'am, but I reckon I done my pride enough damage for one day. I ain't used to pukin' in front of women folk and it ain't a good feelin'. I'll keep the reins." And I slapped them hard against the horses' rear, just to show her I was in control.

Continued in chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

Honorable Intentions

CHAPTER 2

We were about half way to Laramie when we met an Overland stage heading towards us. I eased the wagon to the side of the road to make room for it to pass, but old Mose, always ready for a chinwag, pulled to a stop and gave me a wave.

I wasn't exactly in the mood for swappin' gossip with Mose. Seemed to me that buckboard hit every pot hole and rut in the road since we left the house and every one of 'em sent a teeth rattling jolt of pain from my hand all the way up to my shoulder.

"Howdy, Jess. Where're you off to?"

"Sheriff. Got a delivery for him." I nodded towards our bloody cargo in the back.

"Talk in town's the Morgan boys were gunnin' for ya. That them?" Mose pushed his hat back, staring down from the box and takin' a good look at the bodies.

"Yeah. That's them." I said, wiping my left arm across my forehead, trying to slow the stream of sweat pouring down my face. I looked in the back of the wagon and saw the blanket had moved some, showing two pairs of boots sticking out and Mac Morgan's bloody rib cage.

Mose nodded. "Anything you need me to tell Slim?"

"Thanks, Mose. Tell him I should be back for supper," I said.

Keeping my bum hand close to my chest, I eased myself down from the wagon and walked to the side to fix the cover.

"He'll sure be glad to see you. Don't think he's doin' too well bein' laid up. Miss Daisy's sure got her hands full tryin' to keep him down."

I forced a grin, "yeah, I reckon so," I said, picturin' Slim puttin' up a fight with Daisy and refusin' to take it easy. It don't sit well with him when he ain't the boss.

"Well, see ya then, Jess. Ma'am." Mose tipped his hat to Gladys Moore then smacked the reins and the team lurched forward.

I gave him a wave and watched as he disappeared in a cloud of dust, then I let out a long puff of air, and leaned heavily against the side of the wagon, needin' a second to clear my head. With Mose out of earshot, and that solid pounding ache pulsing through my fingers and wrist, it was all I could do to bite back a groan. When Gladys Moore turned sharply towards me, her eyes squinting against the morning glare and her lips pursed tight, I figured I hadn't been too successful at holding it in.

Moving slowly, I climbed back into the seat next to Miss Moore and reached for the reins. Only they weren't there.

"I'm driving." She was lookin' at me with her chin thrust stubbornly forward and a challenging glint in her eye. Couldn't decide if I was relieved or annoyed to see she got some of that fightin' spirit back. While the thought of sittin' and lettin' her steer the buckboard into Laramie was mighty temptin', it just didn't sit right to let a woman do the work when a man was around.

"Ma'am…"

"I ain't arguin' with you, Mr. Harper. Now you sit and mind that hand of yours." She slapped the leather and we got on our way, her starin' straight out in front and me leaning' back, cradlin' my right arm close to my body with my left.

"Jess." I said after a few minutes of us both staring straight ahead.

"Excuse me?" She asked, givin' me a puzzled look.

"Jess. You call me Jess. When a lady saves a man's life, I reckon there ain't no need for the Mister."

She kept that puzzled look on her face, then she smiled and huffed a quiet snort.

"What?" I asked, wonderin' what she suddenly found so amusing. Only it weren't a real smile, just a curl of her lip with a dull look in her eyes.

"Lady. " she said, grippin' them reins tighter and slappin' hard against the old bay's flank like she were tryin' to shake somethin' loose that was troublin' her . "That's a laugh." Then kinda quiet, she added, "Don't hear that word used around me all that much."

You didn't have to be no genius to hear that bitter edge to her voice. And it wasn't hard to figure the way she walked around with that big ol' chip sitting heavy on her shoulder, that maybe folks were thinkin' she wasn't worth the time of day.

"Maybe you just ain't give yourself a chance," I said. "Maybe you need to stop behavin' like it's all right for folks to be lookin' down at ya. How long you been livin' out at your place? Last I heard it belonged to old widow Walker." Didn't rightly remember seeing Miss Moore in town all that much. Reckon maybe I was as guilty as them other folks, not payin' her any attention.

"'Been there 'bout four months. Me and Joe…" Then she stopped. And there she was, gone all sad and small again.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I know this ain't been easy for you." Thinkin' back to the way she was actin' up yesterday, I was startin' to come to an understandin' why she was all so fired ready to hit out at someone. Guess to me Joe Morgan weren't nothin' but a thief and murderer. To the gal sittin' next to me, he was a chance for a new beginnin'…

"Don't matter now. I been a fool, thinkin' someone like me could change the way things are. When Joe came along… fillin' my head with fancy dreams, talkin' of a future…"She trailed off and bit down on her lip, then set a hard line to her jaw. Turning suddenly to look at me, she said in a rush, "He promised me he was going straight. Guess I had no reason not to believe. Guess I was willin' to believe anything when he talked the way he did."

I thought about what it would be like for a woman on her own. Tryin' to find a place for herself. Not just a home, but somewhere to belong. I thought about what Slim had give me. And I knew what I had to do. But 'fore I could tell her, she was talkin' again.

"Don't expect respectable folks like you to understand…"

It was my turn to snort and there weren't nothin' quiet about the way I let it out. "You ain't real familiar with my reputation, are you ma'am?"

"I know what you been. Folks ain't that quick to forget and it don't take much to get 'em talkin'. But I also heard 'em speak of you like you were one of them. Someone they liked." She made a clickin' sound with her tongue, seemed to be thinkin' on something. "Kinda surprised me to see that look in their eyes yesterday. It didn't take much for some of them to be thinkin' the worst. I reckon I wasn't the only one believin' you back shot Joe."

I flinched like she'd just reached out and slapped me. Listenin' to Deevy mouthin' off the way he was, I hadn't been takin' too much notice of them other faces in the crowd. Can't rightly remember anyone comin' forward and denyin' what Deevy was sayin'. Not one of them folks that knows me said a single word in my defense. Maybe what she was sayin' was the truth, maybe they did believe I'd gone and shot Joe Morgan in the back.

Then she was talkin' again, "I know I was wrong 'bout you. The way I was so set on accusin'. Can't hardly be pointin' a finger at you, not after what I done this mornin'."

I thought about Al Morgan lying in the back of the wagon with her bullet in his back. Couldn't argue with her there. But right now her and me were the only ones who knew how that bullet got there. And if I had my way, that wasn't gonna change when we got to the sheriff's.

I said to her, "Maybe you can't, but puttin' that bullet in Al Morgan's back probably saved my life. And that's why we ain't gonna be tellin' how it got there."

"But… "

"Look, you want a chance to start over, don't ya? And we tell Mort Cory how you shot Al Morgan, it's just gonna complicate matters. The way it is now, no one's likely to question what happened, and if they do… like you said, seems the folks in Laramie are already willin' to believe I'm capable of back shootin'. So let's just keep it that way."

"Why are you doin' this?" She asked. Her eyes narrowed with a look like she didn't quite trust my motives.

"Someone offered me a hand up a few years ago. Give me a chance to turn things around. I reckon I'd like to do the same for you."

"But you don't know me."

"Maybe not. But the man who gave me a start didn't know me, neither. Maybe he saw somethin'… somethin' inside me I didn't know was there. Reckon I see somethin' in you too… "

She stared straight ahead, sayin'nothin, worryin' her bottom lip with her teeth again and concentrating on the old Bay's hindquarters. Then she turned to me with a ghost of a smile and this time I saw it in her eyes too. She gave a quick, sharp nod. And I knew then I'd got through to her.

"And it's Gladys." She said. "I reckon you can call me Gladys."

Continued in chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

HONORABLE INTENTIONS

CHAPTER 3

We made our way along Front Street, heading to Mort's office. Everything looked kinda peaceful in town. Folks were just going about their business while we rode in with two bodies in back of the wagon. Occasionally someone would send a curious glance in our direction and then go on their way.

Cal, from the Livery stable, came out and gave me a wave. Two ladies strollin' along the boardwalk in front of one of them fancy hat stores laughed gaily, but when they saw us, one of 'em covered her mouth and whispered something to her friend. The laughter fell from their faces and they quickly moved on by.

Jim Weston, a man I'd helped with branding just last spring stepped out of the General store. He stood, leaning against a post, staring at the back of the wagon until he lifted his gaze and his eyes met mine. I raised my hand to wave, but his face was set like granite, eyes dark slits buried deep in a frown and his mouth tight and unforgiving. I let my left hand drop back down, resting it across my achin' right one.

I felt a knot coil tight in my belly and thought back to what Gladys had said on the way here. How the folks in town had had a look on their faces, and voices that stayed quiet while Deevy ran off at the mouth, accusin'and threatenin' me. Puttin' ideas in the minds of people I'd called friends.

As we pulled up in front of the jail, I was hoping Mort was in his office and I didn't have to go searching for him. Laramie wasn't feelin' like a place I oughta be wanderin' around. Not today.

I climbed down out of the wagon, offered Gladys my arm and eased her onto the road.

I untied my horse and the Morgans' two from the back of the buckboard and secured them to the hitching rail. Traveller nickered quietly and nuzzled against my shoulder. I ran the knuckles of my left hand down his nose, then gave him a rub along his neck.

We'd only just mounted the boardwalk when Mort came out of the jailhouse. He looked like he'd had a long night and some of those age lines around his eyes seemed deeper today. He coulda done with a shave, too, but then, I wasn't one to talk.

"Howdy, Mort."

"Looks like you've had a busy mornin', Jess." Mort tipped his hat to Gladys, "Mornin' Miss." He glanced in the bed of the buckboard and looked at me before stepping down and walkin' toward the wagon. He leaned over and lifted the blanket staring hard at my bounty.

"Them the Morgan brothers?"

"Yeah." I moved to stand beside Mort, watchin' his reaction… wonderin' if he was having the same doubts about me as the good folk of Laramie.

"Guess there was no other way." He wasn't accusin' me, just stating facts. I knew that, but it kinda riled me anyway. He knew they'd come gunning for me, how'd he expect it to end? It was always gonna be them or me. So I kept my answer simple.

"Nope."

"Better get them over to the Undertakers. I'll get one of the boys from the General store to drive the wagon over to Clem's. You come inside and tell me what happened." Turning to Gladys he said, "Young lady, you better come in as well."

Gladys nodded. She looked somehow younger now she weren't all spit and vinegar. I put my good hand on her back and guided her out of the late morning heat and into the Sheriff's office.

While Mort was gone I found Gladys a chair and fixed us some coffee and then sat down myself, leaning back waiting for Mort's return. The coffee was strong and black. I added two spoons of sugar, stirred and took a long swallow.

"Them folks out there, they ain't actin' too friendly, Jess." Gladys said, keeping her eyes focused on the coffee cup in her hands.

"Yeah, well, I reckon they'll get over it. Given time." But it hit a place deep down inside, knowin' what some of 'em were believin' about me. Folks I'd called friends… shared a meal with, ridden posse side by side. Folk's that'd come to me when they had troubles and me and Slim had lend a hand. Yeah, I reckon it was hurtin' some, knowin' they were thinkin' I was a coward.

Three mouthfuls of coffee later Mort came through the door. He pushed at his hat, readjusted it on his head and gave me a long hard look. "Jess, I don't need to tell you, I sure was worried about you, boy."

"Ain't no use worryin' on my account, Mort."

His look told me he didn't agree. "So... you better tell me what happened."

I took a sip of my coffee and sat up straighter in the chair recounting what had happened out at Miss Moore's. I left out the part about hurtin' my gun hand yesterday. It was done. Didn't matter now. And it was better Mort believed I had two good hands when, like I promised, I left out the part about Gladys drillin' Al Morgan in the back with a bullet from her derringer. Explained it as getting hit in the cross fire. There'd been a lot of lawmen after the Morgan boys for some time. I didn't think they'd be worryin' too much 'bout how it all went down.

Gladys Moore had been sittin' real quiet-like, staring at her cup while I filled Mort in on the details. When I was done talkin' she still sat there, small and silent as a mouse.

Mort turned to her and asked, "You got anything to add to that, Miss?"

"No Sheriff, it's how Mr. Harper said." And she gave me a look, a silent gesture of thanks.

Mort made his way over to the stove, poured himself a cup of coffee, then brought the pot over and filled mine up. "Ma'am?" He offered the pot to Gladys. She shook her head no, dropped her gaze to stare at her free hand which was drawing small circles on the side of her cup. Again, I found myself feelin' all kinds of sorry for her.

We heard horses pull up out front. It was the kid from the General Store bringin' back the buckboard. Mort turned from where he was fiddlin' with the coffee pot on the stove, and looked out the window.

"Miss, if you got nothing to add, then you're free to go. Do you need someone to help you get home?" He wandered over and leaned one hip on the corner of his desk.

"Sheriff, I been on my own a long time before I met Joe Morgan and his two no-good brothers. I know how to take care of myself." Then standing, she placed her cup on the desk beside Mort and looked at me and nodded, "I thank you, Mr. Har… I thank you, Jess, for what you did for me today."

I stood up too, and said, "Ma'am, I'm real sorry it turned out like this. If there's anything I can do to help..."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." She nodded towards Mort, "Sheriff," then to me, offering a faint smile, "Jess." She took her leave, pulling the door closed behind her without a backward glance. I wondered what she was gonna do. Would she stay in Laramie, or head home? I got the feeling yesterday home wasn't exactly a place she wanted to go back to.

"Interesting girl, that one," Mort commented. "Wonder how she got mixed up with the likes of Joe Morgan and his brothers."

"I think she was just lookin' for a place to belong, Mort. Everybody needs somethin' or someone to call their own." I took a long swallow of the coffee. Not sure if he could cook, but Mort sure knew how to make a darn good brew.

"Yeah, Jess, maybe you're right." Mort downed the rest of his coffee, put his empty cup on the desk and crossed his arms over his chest. He seemed to be ponderin' on what I said.

"You need me for anythin' else?" I asked, moving my hand real slow away from my belly thinkin' it was high time I was on my way 'fore Mort noticed the sweat breakin' out across my forehead. I knew I probably wasn't lookin' real sharp, neither. It was getting awful hard to concentrate on anything but the throbbing ache in my hand.

"No, I think we've just about covered everything. Reckon there'll be some reward money comin' to you for bringing the Morgans in. I'll start getting the word out and let you know when the bank draft comes through."

"Thanks, Mort." I headed to the door.

"I'll walk you out, gotta go check on Clem anyway. Get some paperwork filled out."

"Sure." I opened the door and stepped out onto the boardwalk.

"Harper!"

I spun at the sound of my name, drawing my gun at the same time, 'cept my fingers wouldn't work and all I got for my effort was a feeling like a red hot knife slicing through my knuckles. My iron bounced across the sidewalk, landing between the forefeet of my horse. He danced sideways, ears pulled back and the whites of his eyes showing. He don't like surprises.

"What's going on?" Mort was right on my heels, gun in hand and frowning when he saw me bent double, my left hand clutching my right.

"Jess?" Mort asked, shifting his eyes between me and the man standin' nearby.

"You still say you ain't no backshooter, Harper?" I recognized him as one of Deevy's henchmen, his iron was still holstered. Guess he wasn't out to kill me just yet. Reckon he didn't have the guts to do his own dirty work anyways.

"That'll be enough of that. What do you want, Tip?" Mort asked, "You come to turn in your friend again? I ain't payin' you, just in case you got ideas of askin'." Mort glanced quickly in my direction, before walking over to where the man was standing. "You got something to say, you say it to me. Else you can just be on your way," Mort said, returning his iron to its holster.

"I just come back from the Undertakers, Sheriff. Al Morgan's got a bullet in his back. Seems to me Harper here's makin' a habit of gunnin' a man down when he ain't lookin.'"

"Why you... " I took a step forward, wanting to get at him and tear his head clean off his shoulders but I knew full well I wasn't in any kinda shape to be swattin' a fly let alone takin' on that slimy weasel standin' there soundin' off. But dadgum, I sure wanted to try.

"Now just hold your horses there, Jess." Mort put a hand out blockin' me from getting at Tip and poundin' his face into the dirt.

"That's a cute kid you got living out at the ranch, Harper. Him and that lady housekeeper, real nice family."

"Whatta you sayin'?" I tried to push past Mort but he was having none of it. I didn't care, 'cause right then, I was seein' red and not much else. I reached out to Mort with my good hand, grabbing him by the shoulder with every intention of gettin' at Tip and slammin' him against a wall to find out just what he was meanin'.

"Let me at him, Mort! You heard what he said…"

"Jess!"

Mort shoved me backwards and my foot slipped off the edge of the boardwalk, only the hitching rail catching me across my chest stopped me from sprawling onto the road.

"Now you control yourself, Jess!" Mort was aimin' a look at me that said I'd be the one warming a bunk in a jail cell if I wasn't careful.

Breathing heavy with the need to take down that low life, I pulled myself up, stumbling back onto the boardwalk and clutchin' my hand tight against my body.

Tip smiled that smarmy smile of his. "Just passin' the time of day. Hate to see any harm done 'cause you can't control that killin' urge of yours, Harper."

He wasn't saying nothin' to make me wanna calm down none. "Mort! Listen to him."

"Now, Jess, take it easy." Mort spared a quick look at me then turned back to the man in front of him. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a crowd startin' to gather in the street.

"You want to tell me what you mean by that, Tip? Am I right in thinking you're making threats against the Sherman ranch?"

"No, Sheriff, just saying Harper here needs to be careful. He ain't too popular in this town."

"Mort, let me at him. Just give me 30 seconds alone with him and I'll nail his mouth shut with his own teeth." I made another go at getting around Mort but he held his arm out across my chest.

"I suggest you get out of here, Tip, before I forget I'm the law and let Harper here do what he wants."

Tip held both his hands up, "I ain't meaning any harm, Sheriff, but I'm bettin' Deevy ain't going to be so forgiving."

"If Deevy's got a problem with the way things are then I'll be more than happy to set him straight. You see him, Tip, you tell him to come speak to me." Mort lowered his arm expectin' me to hold my ground. I did, but my teeth were grindin' together with a need to take that sidewinder down.

"Sure Sheriff, I'll do that." Tip seemed to take what was said on board. Throwing a sly grin my way and restin' them weasel eyes on me a beat too long for my liking, he turned and headed back down the street.

Mort's shoulders relaxed and I heard him let out a quick sharp breath. He fastened the hammer thong then turned to face me. But I was looking at the small group of folks gathered to watch the excitement. Jim Weston was one of them, and he was still wearing a look on his face that told me he was itching to get somethin' off his chest.

"Howdy, Jim," I said, giving him an opening to say what was on his mind.

Ignoring me, he turned to Mort. "That true, Sheriff? What Tip said? Has Al Morgan got a bullet in his back?"

"Now, Jim. Jess here told me how it happened and I've got no reason to doubt him. So why don't you just…"

"No, Mort." I said, edgin' in front of him so I could get a good look at Weston. "Why don't you let him say what's on his mind? How about it, Jim? You got somethin' to say… here I am. Why don't ya say it to my face?"

Jim Weston stood in front of me but his eyes weren't meetin' mine. There seemed to be somethin' mighty interestin' on the ground at his feet and that's what he was fixin' his gaze on. Suddenly, he wasn't so mouthy.

"Well?" I asked. Then lookin' around at the other faces in the crowd, some I knew and others strangers… "What about the rest of you? Y'all got something you wanna get off your chest?"

No one said a word. They was awful quiet… standin' there… passin' judgement… but not one of them had the back bone to come right out and say what they were thinkin'.

"All right folks... I think we've had enough excitement for one morning." Mort said. "Why don't you all go on about your business and leave me to deal with the Morgans."

Reluctantly, the crowd started to move away. Some glancing back at me with a look I couldn't quite read. Wasn't sure if they were believin' I was yella or havin' second thoughts. Either way, it wasn't a good feelin'. Jim Weston was the last to leave, and he went without sayin' a word. But I wasn't convinced he'd gotten over whatever was eatin' him.

Continued in chapter four.


	4. Chapter 4

HONORABLE INTENTIONS

CHAPTER 4

When the crowd was gone, Mort turned his attention back to me.

"Somethin' the matter with your hand, Jess?" He nodded where I had it tucked across my middle.

"It's nothin." I said, thinkin' back on what Tip said. "You just gonna let that fella walk away? You heard him. He said somethin' was gonna happen to Mike and Daisy. You know Slim ain't in no condition to protect 'em."

Mort looked at me, ignoring everything I'd said, then grabbed me by the wrist, pullin' my hand towards him with obvious intent to get my glove off for a look underneath. "Let me see that."

"Easy!" I said, trying to squirm away from his grip, the effort makin' my eyes water.

The black calf skin glove on my right hand was stretched shiny tight. Mort let out a long whistle. "This sure is swollen, Jess. How'd it happen?"

"Deevy." I managed to say. "Yesterday. Him and four of his cronies, includin' that one you was just talkin' to jumped me."

"You mean to tell me you've been walking around with this since yesterday? Why you dad blamed young fool, why didn't you say something?"

"Don't matter," I said, squinting up at Mort, "the Morgans are dead. It's over." But I wondered if the folks in Laramie were willin' to let it rest.

"What's wrong with you, boy? You could a been killed."

"Well I ain't dead." I snatched my hand back. "And I sure as heck don't need you pullin' on it like that. Now what are you gonna do 'bout that fella you just let walk away?"

Mort scrubbed at his eyes, tipped his hat back and then said. "Nothin' I can do, Jess. He hasn't broken any laws by mouthing off. Can't arrest a man for what he's thinking." Mort looked left and right. I wondered what he was hoping to see. "We better get you to the Doc."

"No."

"Might be broke, Jess."

"Maybe, but I ain't got time for the doc to be fussing. I gotta get back to the ranch. No telling what Deevy might be plannin'."

Mort was gettin' ready to argue with me when Doc Burns came out of the General store and made his way towards us, carrying his bag in one hand and a sack of Arbuckle's in the other.

"Mornin', Sheriff. Jess." He said, stopping beside Mort and giving me a curious look. "Something the matter, Jess?"

What is it with Doctors, they got some kind of special power that tells 'em when a fella ain't feelin' right?

"Just the man we wanna see." Mort said, before I could answer. "You a got a few minutes to look over this ornery young fool?" He nodded in my direction. "Hurt his hand yesterday, it's pretty swollen, maybe broke."

"It ain't that bad." I said. "'sides I told ya, I gotta be on my way. If you ain't gonna do nothin' to stop Deevy, then looks like it's up to me."

"Now Jess…"

"No. You just let that fella walk, now I gotta get riding."

I stepped off the boardwalk and squatted to get my gun from where it lay on the ground between Traveller's front legs. Sure, I was hurtin' pretty bad…but what with bein' distracted and all by Mort and the Doc, without thinkin' I reached for it with my bum hand. Soon's I tried wrappin' my fingers around the butt, an explosion of white hot pain dropped me to my knees, takin' my breath away and cloudin' my vision. For a second I was afraid that cup of coffee I'd had at Mort's was gonna make another appearance.

As it was, I hunched over with that arm folded against my chest and let fly with a string of cuss words not fittin' to be heard out in daylight. Traveller craned his head around, nuzzling' at my shoulder and knockin' my hat off, probably wonderin' what the heck I was doin' down there halfway underneath him and makin' all that dadblamed racket. I was still cussin' when Mort and the Doc hauled me to my feet and back up onto the boardwalk. Mort picked up my hat and then my gun, shovin' it back into the holster, dirt and all.

"Don't be a darned fool, Jess," Mort snapped. "You're not gonna be any use to anyone in that condition. Now let the Doc here look you over. Then you can be on your way."

"Fine." I ground out through clenched teeth, "You can look, but make it quick."

I didn't miss the frustrated look that passed between Doctor and sheriff and the exasperated look on Mort's face when he said, "He's all yours, John. See if you can give him something to quiet him down some. He's got himself all worked up…"

"I got reason to be worked up!" I argued in my defense. "You heard what that…"

"Now I told you, Jess. I can't arrest a man for what he says. If you find me some proof he means to do harm then maybe I can hold him. But until then I've got to get on over to see Clem."

"What proof do you need, Mort? Daisy's and Mike's bodies delivered in the back of a wagon?"

Mort shook his head, then aiming a look at the doc he said, "See if you can talk some sense into him. I've got business to take care of." And with that he stalked off in the direction of the Undertakers.

"Well young man," Doc Burns said, lookin' me over from head to toe, "you surely got yourself nicely banged up. Been fightin' again, have you?" He shook his head, "just when business starts getting a little slow I can always depend on you to bump it up again." He chuckled, mighty pleased with his own joke. I gave him a look that told him he could keep his jokes and shove them where…

"Come on, I'm heading back to my office now. Why don't you follow me and we'll get you patched up?" Doc Burns was way too cheerful for my likin' and I wasn't real happy with the way he was assumin' I had nothin' better to do than sit around in his office getting' poked and prodded. Didn't seem to be no use aguin' anymore, so I went with him, hopin' he might do somethin' useful with that sack of Arbuckles instead of just cartin' it around.

"Sit down, son." Doc Burns said, "just make yourself comfortable, you know the routine. I'll get the missus to make us some coffee, Lord knows I could do with a cup. You, too, by the looks of you."

He didn't seem to be expectin' me to answer so I let him have his say and stayed quiet. As far as I was concerned, the quicker we got this done, the better.

Left alone, I was too wound up to sit quiet and wait. Yeah I was hurtin', but it didn't come close to the fear churning in my guts, wondering what was happenin' back home. I made my way over to the window, leanin' my forehead against the cool glass.

I stood watching folks walk by and wondered when Deevy might make a move. Squinting hard, I peered deep into the shadows alongside the stores, but I didn't figure Deevy and his gang would be hangin' around town. It got me thinking that maybe they were already heading on out to the ranch. Maybe already there…

I checked the clock . Seemed that minute hand was movin' a whole lot slower than it oughtta. Felt like the doc had been gone for hours, but it couldn't a been more 'n a few minutes. Looking back out in the street, I tapped at the window with my workin' fingers, drumming a tuneless beat against the glass.

 _Dadgum! What the heck was keepin' him anyway?_ I stalked back to the desk, picked up a framed photo of Doc Burns and his wife, a couple of kids standing straight and serious in front. A boy about Mike's age, with a mop of dark hair hangin' in his eyes, and a smaller boy, lookin' to me like he was having a hard time keepin' a smile off his face. A real nice family.

I got m'self a real nice family, too. And it was eatin' me up inside not knowing what was happenin' to 'em. Every second wasted here waiting for the doc was delayin' me from riding out. Slim, Daisy, Mike and Andy, too… They were my family now and I'd be darned if I was gonna let anything happen to 'em on account of that lowlife Deevy wantin' to get even.

Returnin' the photo to the desk, I strode back to the window, glanced at the clock again, then eyed the front door, thinking the doc had had long enough and it was time for me to get goin'. I snatched my hat from where I'd left it on a chair and headed for the door.

"I've got us a fresh brew….thought I told you to sit?" Doc Burns made his way towards me holding a cup of steamin' coffee in each hand. "Going somewhere, Jess?"

"Yeah. Home," I said, glarin' at the cup he was holdin' and knowin' darn well it wasn't his fault what Deevy was up to, but not able to keep a lid on my temper all the same.

"Sit down, Jess." The doc pointed at a chair near his desk. "Take your glove off and let's have a look at the damage."

I stood my ground. Torn between a need to be ridin' and the knowledge the doc and Mort were right – I wouldn't be no use to anbody in this condtion. Maybe if I wasn't hurtin' so bad I could think straight. Figure out a way to stop Deevy without havin' to worry Daisy and Mike.

Doc Burns put the two cups of coffee on his desk then pointed at the chair again. "Come on, son. Sit down. Let's see if I can't make you feel a little more comfortable."

I took the offered seat and slowly started peelin' that glove off just as carefully as I could, still hopin' to see nothin' worse than bruises. Exposed, my hand hurt like the dickens. In addition to being almost solid black and blue across my knuckles, it was now an angry red and shapeless paw with patterns in the skin marking the inner seam-lines of the glove.

"So, what have you been up to this time?" The doc pulled his chair close to mine so he could get a better look. Figured there was no use lying to him a so I told him how it was.

"Just like you said, Doc. Fightin'. Only it weren't my fault. Not this time."

He asked me to hold out my hand then did all those things I expected him to do, but hoped he wouldn't - poking, prodding, askin' me to make a fist, wantin' me to squeeze his hand and moving my fingers up, down and sideways. By the time it was over I was holdin' back tears while rivers of sweat ran down my face and flooded my arm pits.

"More'n likely broken, Jess. It's not an uncommon injury, see it mostly amongst fighters." He paused and looked at me long and hard.

"Whatta ya lookin' at me like that for?" I asked. "Told ya, this ain't my fault."

"Uh huh." He went back to studying the back of my hand, startin' to press a bit harder along the bones between my knuckles and wrist.

"Easy!" I yelped, yankin' my hand away.

"That hurt, did it?"

"Well, whatta you think?" I squawked, clutching my hand protectively to my chest.

"Hmm." He said, gettin' to his feet and pacin' a few steps.

"Just because this is common, doesn't make it any less serious. You need to take care of it. Let it go untreated and you might never regain full use. And this is your dominant hand." He paused, givin' me that look again. "So, I'm going to put you in a splint. I'll give you a sling and I want you to keep your hand elevated. You are not to use it all for at least a week. Are we clear?"

"Yeah. Sure." I knew he was only tryin' to help, but I was feelin' real uneasy 'bout how much time I was wastin' here.

The Doc went to one of the supply cupboards, gatherin' up what he'd need to do the splintin' and bandaging.

He was just settin' his supplies down on the desk when the front door burst open. 'Fore I knew it I was on my feet; chair kicked over and unprotected hand grabbing for my iron. Stupid move -real stupid. The pain was staggering and all I succeeded in doing was yanking the gun out of its holster with enough force to send it flying across the room. Lucky break for the Wilcox kid standin' in front of me with his hands held high and a look of terror on his face.

I blew out a long breath of air, leanin' against the desk for support. "Sorry, kid." I apologized, once again holdin' my right hand tight across my middle like that was gonna ease the fire any.

Without comment the Doc bent and picked up my iron from the floor, settin' it on the desktop nearby before puttin' on a calm, neutral expression and addressing the boy.

"Davey, what's the matter, son? You running from a bear?"

The youngster hesitated, his white-ringed eyes still locked on me, before finding his voice. When he spoke, it was in halting, frightened phrases. "Doc…it's Pa…he's real sick…havin' awful pain in his chest…can't hardly breathe…you gotta come quick…please…"

"Now steady on there, young fella." Doc soothed, like he was calming a frightened colt and in the meantime collectin' his bag from behind the desk. "Where's your Pa now?"

"Livery stable…we gotta hurry…I think…I think he's dyin'!"

Heading towards the door the doc turned to me and said, "Jess, you wait here until…"

"No! You go on and see to Mr. Wilcox…I'll be okay…but I really gotta get on home." I was just about to remind him that I was in a hurry and didn't have time to waste hangin' around there, but one look at the kid's scared face, and I shut my mouth.

Doc paused and pointed a finger. "Jess, don't be a durned fool, look at the way you're favourin' that hand. I can tell you're hurtin', boy, and it's only gonna get worse. Now you wait and let me…"

Davey Wilcox'd been shuffling from foot to foot, getting' more panicky by the second, lookin' like he was about to bust out cryin'. Now he was tuggin' on the doc's sleeve. "Hurry, Doc…please. Pa's in a real bad way."

"You go." I repeated. "Take care of the boy's Pa. Daisy'll take care of me when I get home."

"All right son… but you make sure she does. Take those supplies I got laid out on the desk. I'll be out to see you in a couple of days. I left laudanum for Slim. Use it. Trust me, by tonight, you're gonna be begging for it." With that he ushered young Davey out the door and followed him.

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes tryin' to regain my composure. The doc was right about one thing, I sure was hurtin'. There weren't no way that glove was goin' back on so I shoved it in my pocket. I slipped my gun in place left-handed, and put my hat on. Needin' something to carry the splint and bandages in, I looked around and found a little cloth carry-sack that'd fit easy into my saddlebag.

No one paid me much mind as I walked down the street to where my horse was tied up in front of the sheriff's office. Mort wasn't in… must still been haggling with Clem over burial expenses for them three brothers. Took me two tries to make it up onto Traveler, but I finally got there and turned his nose for home.

Continued in chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

HONORABLE INTENTIONS

CHAPTER FIVE

It wasn't till my horse nearly stumbled that I reined him in and slowed to a trot. I knew I'd been pushin' him hard, but all I could think of was Daisy and Mike at home unprotected. I was worried about Slim, too. Knowing that dad blamed stubborn streak of his more 'n' likely meant he wouldn't be following doctor's orders. What if Deevy and his gang did show up? Slim didn't know about the threats and wouldn't be expectin' trouble, especially not from the likes of him. And what good would Slim be anyway, laid out flat on his back with a busted collar bone? Even if he could get on his feet, there weren't no guarantees he'd be in any fit state to use a gun. I eased Traveller to a walk so he could catch his breath, knowin' I hadn't been real smart lettin' him get in this condition to start with, but then I hadn't exactly been thinkin' real clear when I finally rode out of Laramie.

"Easy there, boy," I murmured as he dropped his head, snortin' once or twice and stompin' at the ground just to make sure I knew he wasn't happy. He had company there. That whole business back in town with Tip… and what them folks was thinking had me wound tighter than an eight day clock.

It wasn't too much longer 'fore Traveller quit his blowin' and his head was back up where it should be. I sweet-talked him a mite longer till I was sure he was rested enough, then urged him to a gentle lope, even though every instinct inside a me was screamin' to go harder.

I reckon'd I'd only gone another half mile when he pulled up again, shying and dancing around in circles. "Easy fella, easy there." I said, lookin' around to see what'd spooked him. And then I heard the shot ring out a split second after the dirt in front of me kicked up. My horse reared up and I struggled to stay in the saddle, workin' to keep him calm. Holding the rein in my left hand, and my right one next to useless meant I couldn't reach for my gun.

Another shot zinged past my ear, nearly taking my hat with it and that was too close for comfort. I slapped hard with the reins and kicked my spurs into his flank. "HAH!" My horse came down on all four hooves, fear urging him into a gallop. "Come on! YAH!" I yelled at him again, like he weren't already figuring it was a good idea to get outta there. He found his rhythm, covering the ground in long easy strides beneath me. I reckoned I had a pretty good idea who was shootin', but I sure as heck wasn't waitin' around to see.

Layin' down low, I pressed my face against Traveller's neck, spitting mane from my mouth and blinkin' sweat outta my eyes. I leaned hard to the left tryin' to make myself as small a target as possible, but with my right hand out of action, upsetttin' my balance in an awful big way, I could feel myself slipping too low in the seat.

All I could hear was the sound of thundering hooves, no idea if I was still being fired at and all the time I was edging further and further outta the saddle. 'Fore I knew what was happening, Traveller was sliding out from under me. He was down on his knees and the speed the road was comin' up at me, I knew for certain sure, when I hit, there weren't gonna be no give in it.

Yeah, this was gonna hurt.

In a tangle of knees and elbows I skidded along the dirt, head down and right arm tucked tight against my body, hopin that'd be some use in protectin' my bum hand. I finally stopped movin' with the help of a good solid rock. The kind I usually aim to hide behind when on the wrong end of a rifle sight. 'Ceptin' I was on the side of the rock that sets you up like a duck at a shootin' gallery.

Not sure how long I stayed there wheezin' and wonderin' if I was gonna be left afoot. All I knew for sure it was longer than I wanted, 'specially knowin' I might be lined up for target practice by some dirty, low down bushwhacker.

Soon as I could breathe again, I rolled carefully onto my knees, taking stock of the latest scrapes and bruises. Didn't feel like I busted anythin' new. Exceptin' for a shredded hole in the left knee of my pants and some gravel burns along the side of my face and elbow, I reckon I got out of it pretty light. I sure hoped Daisy was feelin' forgiving when I handed over my pants for some mendin'.

I stumbled behind the boulder and hunkered down, leaning back against the rock. I pulled my iron from its holster, hitting it once or twice against my thigh to clean out some of the dirt. And then I waited.

No more shots were fired and I was getting real anxious about what was goin' on. I eased myself up slow - feeling all them places that bounced along the ground stiff and sore - and risked a look to the side. Nothin', no sign of anybody, no shots fired.

The shooter had to be somewhere close and I wondered if a bullet might land between my shoulders at any moment.

Stretchin' a little higher, I led with my gun and looked over the top of the boulder. Still nothin'.

Then I heard it. A soft nicker from behind and I whirled around ready to empty my .45 into whoever had taken the shot at me. But no-one was there. Traveller stood not forty feet away, tearing at a clump of grass with his teeth and eyeing me thoughtfully as he chewed. I let out a long breath and checked the area for any sign of company.

Edging around to the other side of the rock, I kept my gun trained out in front, just itchin' to let someone have it. Again… nothing happened. With slow, limping steps I made my way back to where my horse was standing, talkin' sweet-like to him in case he got it in his head to take off for home without me.

Seems the grass held a bigger attraction than escape and he stayed where he was. I picked up my hat and slapped it against my leg. A swirl of dust exploded into the air, I coughed once and put it back on my head.

The quiet still worried me. It didn't feel right. Why would Deevy shoot at me then just quit? Why… and then it hit me like a bolt of lightning and there weren't no more considerin' to be done. I shoved my iron into the waist band of my jeans. Then not givin' too much thought to caution, scooped up the reins and pulled Traveller around. And he wasn't givin' too much thought to wanting to leave his patch of grass. He shied away, pullin' his head up sudden and them dang reins nearly slipped outta my hand.

"Easy, boy, easy." He pulled back once more then seemed to remember who was boss so I mounted and turned his head for home, diggin' my spurs in until he was movin' at a full gallop.

The ranch was quiet when I rode in. Maybe too quiet. There was a pricklin' feeling creepin' along the back of my neck when I came down the slope checkin' the ridge and surrounding land for any sign someone was hidin' there. One side of me was reasonin' Slim would be restin' and the small trail of smoke snakin' out from the chimney was more 'n likely Daisy inside cooking supper -and the other side, the one with that nigglin' voice whispering in my ear, was sayin' all that quiet might mean trouble.

I rode up to the corral, eased myself slowly outta the saddle, feelin' dry blood crackling around my knee. I was still nursin' my right hand tight against my body knowin' by now there was no real way to ease the pain. I dropped the reins and pulled the gun from my waist band. Traveller ambled on over to the water trough and started drinkin'. He and I needed to have words and I figured most of them were gonna be me apologizing to him for his rough treatment. I turned in a slow arc, lookin' for any sign somethin' wasn't right, then I limped my way to the side of the house.

The front door burst open all of a sudden. I turned fast, pulled back the hammer and felt my finger tighten against the trigger.

"Jess!" Mike came hurtlin' out like a train with a full head of steam. I clicked the hammer back in place, felt my knees give a little and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Tiger."

He barreled right on into me, woulda knocked us both flying if I hadn't grabbed him under the arms and lifted him. He didn't miss my sharp grunt of pain when my hand connected with his back.

He leaned back, frowning. "Jess, are you hurt?"

"No, Tiger, just a little saddle sore," I lied, easing him to the ground. I straightened up and holstered my gun.

He stood, lookin' me up and down. "You best take a bath, Jess. You're real dirty. Aunt Daisy, ain't gonna like it. She just scrubbed the floor yesterday."

I looked down at my grime covered shirt and pants and, yeah, I'd be lucky if Daisy'd let me past the front porch.

"And you got blood on your face." He added, screwing up his nose and looking hard at that place where I connected with the ground.

I swiped a hand along my cheek, wincing when I made contact with the scrape, studied my fingers and wiped the small trail of blood on the side of my pants.

"And your pants are all torn up." He squinted harder, studying the shredded hole where my knee had dragged along the dirt and pointing a finger said," There's blood there, too." Taking a step back he put his hands on his hips then asked, "You been fightin' again?"

"No I ain't." I said, defensively, thinkin' Mike's stance was just a mite too much like Slim. "Me and Traveller… we had a temporary parting of ways."

"You mean you got throwed?"

"Yeah. Somethin' like that. Now where is everybody?"

"Aw, Slim's resting inside. He's been hurtin' real bad and Aunt Daisy made him lie down. In his bed! And it ain't even dark yet." He lost interest in me and wandered over to my horse. "You want me to put him in the barn for ya, Jess?"

Traveller was lookin' all sad and neglected. He still wasn't real happy with me for pushin' him so hard. I wasn't exactly dancin' a jig, neither, and I knew he needed some careful tending. But I didn't want Mike wandering around on his own. "How about you and me both take him in? He needs a good rub down and I could use the help."

We headed slowly to the barn, mostly on account of my left leg stiffening up some and that graze rubbin' against what was left of the ripped denim in the knee of my jeans. I let Mike hold the reins and lead while I limped beside him.

"Slim was right." Mike said as we approached the barn doors.

"Right about what, Tiger?"

"He said we gotta keep a watchful eye on you on account of you don't always tell the truth when you're hurt."

I stopped dead still, looking down at this four foot kid babblin' on like he was the adult and I was some kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Whatta you talkin' about?"

"You ain't just saddle sore. You're hurt. You got blood on your face and there's a cut on your knee and you're limping. You wouldn't be limpin' if you weren't hurt. And you're sure holding your hand a funny way. Slim said…"

"Slim said. Well ain't Slim just full a good advice." I said, makin' a promise to myself there and then that soon as Slim was on his feet again, me and Mike was going on a fishin' trip. Just the two of us. Seemed to me old Slim was havin' too much say with the boy.

"Slim don't always know everything. So how about you just worry about my horse there and how we're gonna get him cleaned up and bedded down. Now let's go."

We were just about to enter the barn when I heard a noise inside.

"Hold it, Mike." I laid my left hand on his shoulder, getting him to stand still, then I reached around and pulled my gun out.

"What's the matter?"

"Thought I heard something."

"Aw it's probably just that old fox. He was here last night snoopin' around. Aunt Daisy came out to shoo him away but he was already gone. Maybe he came back."

"Not so loud," I said lowering my voice to just above a whisper. "You mean there was noises out here last night?"

"Uh huh." Mike nodded while Traveller shuffled restlessly in his grip.

I eased the hammer back on my gun and considered what he just said, at the same time hoping he was right and it wasn't nothin' more than some critter lookin' for an easy feed.

"You wait here. If there's any trouble run and get Slim. And I want you and Daisy to stay inside."

"Aunt Daisy ain't here."

"What? Whatta you mean she ain't here?"

"I dunno, she wanted to…"

I heard something move again inside the barn. "Shhh." I lowered my voice even more. "We'll talk about this when I'm through checking the barn. You and Traveller move over behind the corral. Just in case."

Mike urged my horse to follow him back where he'd come from. Traveller went willingly, somethin' I wasn't real sure he'd do.

The barn was all in shadow at the back. In front some light was creepin' in through the doors and the holes in the roof where Slim and me shoulda replaced them boards like Daisy'd been askin'.

I edged my way in, gun in hand, my trigger finger slick with sweat. All the horses were grazing in the south pasture, 'cept the stage team, they were in the corral. So I knew it couldn't a been them making that noise. Taking it real slow, I made my way to the back, listening for any sign of someone lurkin' in the shadows.

A bird flew overhead, crossing one corner of the barn roof to the other. It was only good luck that stopped me blowin' its brains out. I wondered briefly if that was whatI heard earlier, till there was a scatchin' sound right at the back.

I glanced quickly at the corral, checking on Mike. I could just see the top of his head over the trough. _That'a boy, Tiger._ At least he'd thought to try and hide some.

The scratchin' stopped and there was another noise. Shufflin', then the sound of something fallin' over. A tin clattered and rolled out in the open. I took a few more steps forward, then a streak of red fur shot past me. A fox. My knees went all weak and sweat pooled under my arms and there was an awful dry feelin' in my mouth. A fox - well don't that beat all. I almost laughed. Maybe Mike was right. He'd just come back to see if there was more food on the offerin'. I kept my gun in my hand, makin' my way to where I seen it run out, wonderin' what caught its attention.

It took a few seconds for my eyes to get used to the shadows. Didn't seem to be no sign of any human predator so I relaxed a bit, let my left hand drop to my side but held off holstering my gun.

I kicked at some of the straw behind the saddle stand from where that pesky critter'd fled. Nothing there that'd make me think he'd be interested. A little further in and to the right, just past the saddle stand, we got that old barrel Jonesy used to store his liniment pot. I moved between two grain sacks and looked behind the barrel. Something caught my eye on the ground. Blood. Not more'n a few drops but it sure had me wonderin' where it'd come from.

Couldn't see nothin'right off that might account for it. Till I looked up. There, strung up on one of the tack hooks was a rabbit, its head lolling to one side and a rope tied around its neck. But it wasn't the rope that killed it. A neat bullet hole right through its head was what caused the blood on the ground. Looked about the right size that'd fit a .22 slug. And I'd bet my next month's pay it was made by the same gun that'd been firin' them shots at me.

If this was Deevy's idea of a joke, I wasn't laughin'.

"Jess, what's takin' ya so long?"

I turned around quickly and all but fell ass over tea kettle across that old barrel. Mike was standing in the doorway squintin' into the gloom with Traveller silhouetted behind him.

"Mike, whatta you doin' here? Thought I told ya to stay over by the corral?"

"I saw the fox run out. Figured there weren't no more danger."

"Wait there, Tiger, I'll be out in a minute."

"Aw, Jess, can't I…"

"I said wait there! No arguin'." I didn't want the boy seein' that rabbit hangin' there but I sure didn't mean to come down on him like I did. It was too dark to see his face but I didn't miss the slump to his shoulders as he shuffled back outside.

Drawing in a deep breath, I let it out slow, promisin' myself I'd make it up to Mike later. It only took a minute to cut the cottontail down and toe some hay over the body. I'd come back later and bury it somehow.

Making my way to the barn door where Mike was still waiting, I forced a grin and tried lightenin' my tone some, "Guess it was just that fox I heard. Come on, Tiger, let's get Traveller fed and watered. He's done a lotta hard ridin' today."

"Told ya it weren't nothin' but that dumb old fox," Mike whined at me. Couldn't hardly blame him for being sore. Guess the way I been actin' must've seemed like I clean lost my marbles.

I grabbed the rein off of him and led my horse to his stall. "Come on, I could really use your help getting Traveller cleaned up. You still wanna help me, don't ya?"

He cracked a smile. "You bet!" And he skipped along beside me.

Then I remembered Daisy.

"Where's Daisy, Mike?"

"She went to take some of that chicken she's been cooking all morning to Joey Dolman's mom." He looked at me like someone just whipped his puppy and tied it to a tree. "And she took one of them pies she baked. Thought we were gonna have both of 'em. Wouldn't have picked so many berries if I knew she was gonna give one of 'em away." Mike kicked at the ground, gone all sulky.

"When did she go?" I asked, loosening the cinch one-handed.

"I dunno, pretty soon after lunch, I reckon. Mose and me, we helped her hitch up the wagon." Mike had recovered from the sulks and was sidled up closer to me watchin' as I struggled to hold the cinch with my right wrist and work the metal catch free with my left hand.

"Want me to help ya, Jess. On account of ya being hurt and all." He just wasn't gonna quit.

"Sure, Tiger. Traveller could do with some oats, and you could fill up his water bucket, too, while you're at it."

He wandered off and I finally got the strap free and dragged the saddle down, letting it fall at my feet. I didn't like Daisy being out on that road alone. Damn it, I knew I should a come home right away, instead of lettin' Mort and the doc talk me into going back to get checked out.

I spared a look at my hand… black and blue and all outta shape. What if the doc was right? If it'd never go back to how it was? I tested my fingers, wantin' to know if I could make 'em work.

When the barn stopped spinning and I felt I could get back up on my feet without puking, I grabbed hold of Traveller's reins and slowly pulled myself up, cussin' a string of words that would a curled a nun's hair. My horse gave a quiet snort and stamped his right hoof, then turned and nuzzled at my shoulder.

"Yeah, I know, fella. It's been one of them days," I said, running my left hand along his neck and briefly resting my head there. Guess I found my answer; those fingers weren't budgin' an inch, not without causin' me a bucket load of grief and the bones to grate together. I let a few more choice words out into the barn knowin' it weren't gonna ease the pain none, but feelin' the need to say 'em anyway. I sure was thankful Mike wasn't there to hear me.

"Boy, you're lucky Aunt Daisy ain't around to hear you talk like that. She don't even like it when I say darn."

Looked like my day wasn't about to get any better. I turned to Mike, blinking once or twice to bring him into focus. "Them the oats?" I asked nodding at the bucket in his hand and hoping to get his attention away from me.

"Yep." He came around and put the oats in the feed bin in front of Traveller.

"Sorry you had to hear that, Tiger." I said, turning my attention to gettin' the bridle off my horse before he started in on the oats.

"Aw, that's okay. Slim said you had a…a…ten…tenden…tendency for cussing when you're hurt. He said it was your way of dealin' with it and we should just ignore ya."

"Oh he said that, did he?" I peeled the bridle back and hung it on one of the tack hooks on the wall. Traveller shoved his head into that bucket of oats like he hadn't seen food for months.

"You sure must be hurtin' somethin' awful, Jess. Guess you landed pretty hard when you got throwed."

"Well it ain't as if the ground suddenly opens up in a big fluffy, pillow, now is it, Mike? So, yeah, the landing weren't all that comfortable. Hand me one of the groomin' brushes, will ya?" I set about checking my horse for his own injuries. He landed pretty hard when he went down, too.

With Mike's help we got Traveller groomed in no time at all and I applied some salve to the grazes on his knees. He wasn't too worse for wear and for that I was thankful. One last chore was to get that saddle off the floor and onto the stand. Again, I got Mike to help me, feelin' that watchful eye of his borin' into me as I struggled one handed to lift it.

By the time we were through I was feelin' every one of them places that scraped along the road and my belly was grumbling up a storm. If I didn't get some food inside me soon I reckon I might chew the leg right off one a them saddle stands.

"Come on, Mike. Let's get on in and see how Slim's doin'." 'Fore I could get serious bout food, though; I needed to talk to Slim. Let him know about gettin' shot at, 'bout that rabbit in the barn and how we need to be takin' action to protect ourselves in case Deevy came snoopin' around. Maybe even think about movin' Mike and Daisy in town for a few days.

Dustin' off my clothes as I walked, Mike and me made our way towards the house, all the while I was keepin' careful watch on the crest at the top of the road. I was real uneasy about the way things were. The sooner I got Slim on my side and we made arrangements for Daisy and Mike, the happier I'd be.

"Aint you gonna get cleaned up, Jess? Told ya, Aunt Daisy…"

"Yeah, Mike. Later. I need to talk to Slim." I quickened my pace, but with my knee rubbing against my torn pants and gettin' stiffer by the minute, I wasn't movin' all that fast. Mike kept bobbin' around me like a frisky colt, chattering away about how Daisy wouldn't like me just trampin' all that dirt inside. I really needed to get him out huntin' and fishin' and untied from them apron strings of Daisy's. It weren't right for him to be thinkin' so much on women's work before he was ten.

I stomped the dirt off my boots and slapped another cloud of dust outta my clothes and gave my hat one last hit against my thigh before entering.

Continued in chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

HONORABLE INTENTIONS

CHAPTER SIX

Inside it was awful quiet, the fire burned low in the hearth and I looked around the room half expectin' Slim to be outta bed and sittin' at the table sippin' coffee. But there was no sign of him, and that told me he really was hurtin' and more'n likely got slipped somethin' by Daisy to keep him down.

Mike's school books were spread across the table. I figured Daisy had him workin' on 'em seeing as how he wasn't in school today. Guess I interrupted when I rode in.

"Tiger, you supposed to be doin' some book learnin'?" I nodded towards the table.

He looked between me and the books, and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. I guess so. But now that you're home, ain't you gonna need me to help you do your chores?"

"Not right now, I gotta talk to Slim first." I didn't want him listenin' in on my conversation.

"Aw, Jess…"

"Go on." I said. "Aunt Daisy's gonna expect ya to have that work done by the time she gets home."

He slinked off to the table, giving me one last sullen look before sittin' down and reachin' for his pencil. I made my way to the bedroom.

Slim was propped up on a pile of pillows, his left arm supported by another one across his belly. He was still sleeping but it didn't look to me like it was none too peaceful. His skin was mighty pale and he was sweatin' up a river, too. I didn't like the way his mouth was set all tight, neither. It sure made me think twice about wakin' him.

Beside the bed was a pitcher of water and an empty cup. I picked up the cup and sniffed, and sure enough, there was no mistakin' the bitter smell of laudanum and I wondered if I'd get any sense from him even if he did wake up.

"Slim." I grabbed a hold of his right foot and shook. "Slim." I said, a bit louder. He stirred some, grimacing, then mumbled quietly but his eyes stayed shut.

"Slim, wake up, will ya?" I shook his foot again and this time he opened his eyes, staring at me blankly 'fore finally figurin' out who it was standin' by his bed.

"Jess? Whatta you doin' here?" He pushed the pillow off his belly and tried to sit, but it was pretty clear to me it was hurtin' him to make the effort.

"Easy, Slim." I said getting my hand under his arm and helpin' him up. He shuffled back against the bed head and I stuffed another pillow behind him.

A quick scrub of his face with his good hand, followed by a sweep of hair off his forehead had him lookin' like he might be able to start listenin'.

"Slim, we need to talk." I said, straightenin' up.

But instead of payin' me the attention I was wantin' he reached for the empty cup on the bedside table and looked inside. Runnin' his tongue over his lips, he made a shaky effort to grab at the pitcher.

"Now don't go tryin' to do it all yerself," I said, takin' the jug of water and pourin' him a drink. I wasn't gettin' a feelin' like he was gonna be much help. "How ya doin', Pard?"

When he'd downed the whole cup of water he put it back on the side table, closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

I waited.

"Slim? You awake?"

Nothing.

"Slim!" I was losin' patience. Wasn't no good him fallin' asleep again. "Wake up!"

"Jess?"

Dadgum, we was just goin' around in circles.

"Slim, I gotta talk to you. 'Bout Daisy and Mike. It's important."

Eyes still half droopy with laudanum, Slim rolled his head to the side, blinking once or twice 'fore finally fixin' his gaze on me. "What happened to you?" He asked, screwing up his face and starin' hard at that graze on my cheek. Not a whole lot different to the way Mike was eye-ballin' me earlier.

"If ya think you can stay awake long enough, I'll tell ya." I said, easing myself down to sit on the end of his bed, keeping all them hurt parts of mine as still as possible. Scrubbing at my eyes, gritty with road dust and not near enough sleep, I launched into the sorry tale of what happened with the Morgans. I wasn't ready to share how I was treated back in town, how them folks weren't thinkin' none too kindly of me. Had to admit, if only to myself, it didn't sit real well how quick they turned.

Didn't think there was much point tellin' Slim how I hurt my hand, not yet anyway. In fact, didn't think it would be much good tellin' him it was hurt at all. Once I explained what Tip had said, and how Deevy was wantin' to make trouble by getting' at Daisy and Mike… well… that was gonna be enough for Slim to deal with without concernin' himself on my account.

Slim lay quiet, listening while I told him about the threats, the shots fired at me on the way home, the rabbit in the barn. I laid it all out for him and then suggested Mike and Daisy head to town for a few days.

"Where is Mike?" He asked, finally showing a sign some of what I was sayin' was sinkin' in.

"Out there," I nodded towards the main room, "working on his school books. Figured Daisy'd want his homework done by the time she got back."

"Did you say Deevy's…the one you thought was…behind those threats that fella in town was making? Hal Deevy?"

"Weren't no 'thought' come into, it, Slim. And yeah, Deevy, and that no good friend of his, Tip. Don't know his last name, but they're set on makin' trouble for me. And they think getting at Daisy or Mike's the way to do it."

Slim's eyes slid shut again. Just when I thought he'd drifted off he licked his lips and said, "You don't wanna be worrying about Deevy, Jess. He's about as…yella…as…" Slim faded out, his eyes closing briefly before opening again looking up at me all dazed and only about half concentratin'. "Jess…?"

"Darn it, Slim. I was just talkin' to you…'bout Daisy and Mike. Don't ya remember?" This was gettin'me nowhere fast.

"Sure…Sure Jess...but you don't need to be worryin'…'bout Deevy. He hasn't got the brains…to mastermind an attack on you, or Mike or Daisy."

"It don't take brains to pull a trigger. And I told ya he's already tried it once."

"Did you see him? Did you see anyone?" Slim blinked, a slow steady movement and squinted at me, like he wasn't seein' too good.

"I didn't't have to." I said, watchin' Slim and tryin' to figure out where he was goin' with this. "I know it was Deevy or one of them sidewinders he runs with. Who else would a been taking pot shots at me?"

"Coulda…coulda been any number of people, Jess."

"What's that s'posed to mean?"

"Now, don't go getting your britches…all…twisted up. I only meant you didn't actually see Deevy shootin' at you. Coulda been…someone huntin'rabbits for food." He paused again, lookin' around the room, like it was too hard to concentrate on any one thing for too long. "That'd explain what…what you found in the barn."

"It don't explain nothin'. Told ya, that rabbit was hangin' in the barn with a rope round its neck. Somebody had to put it there!"

"Yeah…that is disturbing."

"Well, don't that tell ya something? Last I heard, rabbits don't just up and hang themselves."

"I dunno, Jess. Kids maybe? Those Jamieson boys are always…always playing tricks on folks. Remember how they're forever getting a laugh tying that donkey to our sign? They reckon it's a big…big joke. Wouldn't…wouldn't put it past them to be foolin' round in the barn."

I stood there dumbfounded. I was tryin' real hard to make allowances for the laudanum messin' with his brain, but now Slim was just actin' plain loco. And I couldn't figure why he was all fired ready to argue everythin' I was tellin' him.

"And think about it, Jess, whoever was shooting had plenty of chances to hit you. Seems to me it was more'n likely what I said. Hunters, and not… not real good ones at that."

"One shot maybe I'd be willin' to agree with ya, but they fired twice at me and that was only the ones I counted." I could feel my temper risin'. My hand was throbbing, my knee felt like someone'd set a match to it and this wasn't what I was expectin' from Slim when I woke him up.

"That's what I'm sayin' Jess, if they'd wanted to hit you, they had plenty of chances. Seems…seems to me they weren't too careful, but that doesn't mean they were aimin' at you."

"Don't it seem strange right after Tip threatened me I was shot at? Ain't ya concerned for Mike and Daisy at all? I come in here expectin' your help, not to have ya try and talk me outta what I know to be right."

"Now hold on there. Tip doesn't seem the type of fella to go round makin' threats. Are you sure you weren't just imaginin' things? "

"Imaginin'…? I told ya what he said. Mort was there…he heard it, too."

"Then why didn't he arrest him?" Slim's voice was escalatin' with his awareness and I was ready to give it right back to him.

"You know darn well why! You've worked with Mort enough to know he can't arrest a man for makin' talk. You don't think I didn't try to get him to do somethin'? His hands are tied without proof. But I don't intend to stand around and wait till Daisy and Mike become that proof. Now are ya gonna help me or not?"

"Jess, you know…you know if I thought for one minute that Mike and Daisy were in danger I'd bundle 'em straight into town…"

"Well I'm tellin' ya, ain't my word good enough?" I got to my feet in a fit of rage, but the sudden movement sent my head spinnin' so as I staggered a few steps 'fore I could get a hold of the bureau to steady up some.

"Jess? You okay?" Slim leaned forward, grimacing and frownin' and breathing through a hiss. I knew he was hurtin' but he was makin' me madder 'n a peeled rattler with all his questions.

"No, I ain't." I yelled, pushing away from the chest once the dizziness quit. "I've been shot at, throwed from my horse and I'm worried sick about Mike and Daisy and you're makin' out like I'm loco. Slim…I'm askin' for yer help. I know you ain't in no condition to be fightin' if there's trouble, but you can convince Daisy to take Mike to town. She'll listen to you."

I stood by Slim's bed, chest heaving and my belly tight, hoping he'd have the sense to see reason.

"Seems to me you're jumpin' to some mighty big conclusions, Jess. I know you believe what you think you heard, but I _know_ Deevy, he's not the kind to do his own dirty work. You told me yourself the Morgans are dead. Deevy's full of hot hair, he's not likely to go out on his own...you got yourself all worked up, Pard. Take a breath and think it through."

I started to pace, ignoring the scrape of torn flesh against the shredded denim of my pants. _Think it through_? What in blazes did he think I'd been doin' since I left town? I know what I heard. I know them shots fired at me weren't no rabbit hunters. Deevy was playin' some kind of game. And no one seemed to be takin' what Tip said seriously.

I paced some more, headed to the window and leaned against the pane starin' out into the yard. It didn't make no sense to me why Slim wasn't willin' to believe me. Takin' his advice I drew a deep breath and let it out slowly, thinkin' back to what was said in front of Mort's office. Weren't no mistakin' what Tip meant. But maybe it was like Slim was sayin'. Deevy was all fired ready to get at me while them Morgans were around, but truth be told I wasn't all that certain he _did_ have the guts to do his own dirty work. Could it all've just been coincidence? The shots? That dead rabbit in the barn? They sure didn't follow through when they had the chance, and Tip knew my gun hand wasn't working. My head was achin' with all them thoughts whirlin' through it and my stomach was growlin' with a need for food.

"Do ya really think I could a been wrong about Tip, Slim?" I asked, moving back to sit at the end of his bed.

Slim'd let his eyes slide shut but he opened them again when I spoke. "Yeah, Jess. Those kind are good at makin' noise, but they're not the type to carry out their threats, least not unless someone is pullin' their strings. You've been through…you've been through a lot the last two days, it's not hard to understand why you're all riled up the way you are."

"Yeah. Maybe you're right." I leaned my left elbow on my thigh and rested my head in my hand, rubbin' at that ache behind my eyes. I wanted to believe Slim, but he didn't see that look in Tip's eyes. Sly, menacing, like he knew somethin' I didn't.

"You'll see, Pard. You just need to let it go. You got the Morgans. It's over, Jess." He leaned back against the pillows, closing his eyes again. I guess he figured we were done talkin'.

"Slim?"

"Uh huh."

"What time did Daisy leave?"

He opened his eyes, frowning slightly. "She's not back?"

"No. And I ain't likin' her being out on the road all by herself. Not with Dee…not with them fellas huntin' out there and not too particular about what they shoot at."

"I dunno Jess. She was here when the morning Stage came through. Guess she left not long after. Mose helped her hitch up the buckboard. What's the time now?"

"I dunno exactly, around four I reckon."

"Afternoon stage should be in soon." Slim said, more to himself than to me. He rubbed his hand over his jaw, thinking. Then throwing the quilt off he made a move to get out of bed, before somethin' musta grabbed in his shoulder and he froze, grimacing and breathing heavy.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked, getting to my feet.

Slim laid back against the pillows. "To help…change…the team."

"Yeah, sure, Pard. You just stay where you are. Me and Mike can handle it."

"I guess I'm not gonna be much use to you like this."

"No, I reckon not. Can I get ya anything?"

"No, I think I'll just sleep some more."

"Sure."

He leaned his head back, right arm cradling his trussed up left, still looking tense and in pain. I left him to sleep while I limped my way to the kitchen in search of somethin' to eat.

Continued in chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

HONORABLE INTENTIONS

CHAPTER SEVEN

On the way through the main room, I tossed another couple of logs on the dwindling fire, checked on Mikes's homework and then went scrounging around in the kitchen hoping Daisy had left some food out. There was a pot on the stove, looked like Daisy'd been cookin' chicken and dumplin's. It was stone cold but when I lifted the lid and took a long sniff it set my mouth watering and my hands and knees trembling in anticipation of finally getting something in my belly. Wasn't sure if Daisy'd be too happy 'bout me helping myself to supper in the late afternoon but if I didn't eat soon I was afraid my legs were gonna plain give out on me.

I was just setting a pot of coffee on the stove and about to strike a match when I heard the afternoon stage roll up.

Dadgum! I l eyed the shiny, clean and very empty plate and cup on the bench and cussed some more under my breath.

"Jess!" Mike ran into the kitchen bellowin' like I was standin' in the North pasture instead a just a few feet from him.

"What?" I snapped. That rumbling in my belly was gettin more demandin' and knowin' there wasn't gonna be no time to do somethin' about it was setting my temper to boiling. And I was thinking about Daisy out on the road by herself, still not convinced Slim was right about Deevy or that Tip fella but none of that was Mike's fault and me jumpin' on him wasn't gonna fix all them things botherin' me.

I scrubbed at my face and taking a breath, tried again. "Sorry, Mike, what's up?"

"The stage is here and…" He paused, that Slim-like frown etched on his face again as his eyes fixed on the plate and cup I had set on the counter top. "Whatta ya doin'?"

"Nothin'… now." I said. "Come on, you can help me get the team ready."

"You mean it?" He said, glancing back at his school books.

"Sure I mean it. Go on, I'll be out in minute."

He didn't need no more encouragement and went scampering out as fast as he could, slamming the door behind him.

With one last regretful look at the stove, I turned and headed out to help Mose, snagging my hat from the peg by the door on my way out.

Mose had already started to unhitch the team by the time I got out there. Mike was all chatter and excitement, dancin' around Mose like an excited pup, but as far as I could tell he was more in the way than a help.

I stepped off the porch and waved at Mose. His face lit up, "Hey, Jess, wasn't expectin' you home till later. You get all that business with the Morgans sorted out with the sheriff?"

"Yeah, Clem's taking real good care of the Morgan boys." I said and moved out into the late afternoon sun and over to the stage.

"Knew you'd get those no good sidewinders, Jess." He knew more than me, cause I sure hadn't been thinkin' along those lines this morning. Not with my gun hand out of action, not when Mac Morgan was standin' in front a me full a all his big talkin' ways. Oh yeah, he knew I wasn't in no condition to be takin' on the two of 'em. Soon as he started mouthin' off I had it figured Gladys must a told 'em I was hurt.

"Jess can outshoot anyone, anywhere, can't ya, Jess?" Mike had stepped between me and Mose and was looking up with the kinda hero worship that should be saved for somethin' other than killing a man.

"That ain't nothin' to be proud of, Mike. I did what I had to do to stay alive. It could a easily turned out different and you best be remembering that." I turned him around towards the corral. "Let's you and me get them fresh horses for Mose."

"Jess!" Mose called out after me.

I turned back to see what he wanted.

"What happened?" He asked pointing at his cheek. I realized then that I hadn't cleaned the graze on my face.

"You don't wanna know," I said, and chivvied young Mike towards the barn.

"Jess!"

"Yeah Mose? What now?"

"Did that fella get here?"

"What fella?"

"Some fella riding a pinto. Waved me down askin' directions to the Sherman ranch." Mose turned his attention back to unhitching the two lead horses.

"Wait a minute, Mose." I turned to Mike, "Why don't you get started in the barn, Tiger? Go get the harnesses out, can you do that?"

"You bet." While Mike ran off to the barn I limped over to where Mose was still workin'.

"Mose? What'd that fella look like?"

"Just some fella ridin' a horse, tall lookin' maybe, kinda dressed fancy like. Stranger, never saw him before. Now are ya gonna get the team ready or am I gonna have to do it myself?"

"Mose." I grabbed his arm when he started to turn away. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"Just asked where the Sherman ranch was." Mose pushed his hat back and scratched at his head. "Didn't take the road, though, when I told him. Headed cross country, up past the ridge. Shoulda been here by now."

"Yeah." I said quietly, knowin' it weren't likely he was gonna make himself knowed to us. Least not in any way you could be mistakin' for friendly.

I limped my way back to the barn, wondering if I'd be able manage harnessing the team with only one good hand, knowin' there weren't no use fussin' 'bout it and I'd just have to make do. Between us, Mike and me hauled the harnesses and collars out to the corral and the waiting horses. He was still watchin' me with that too-grown-up look of concern on his face. It got me to thinkin' the kid had had more than his fair share of worries in his young life and, now, with that stranger lurkin' around, I was even more set on finding a way to keep him safe

While I couldn't stop thinkin' on what Deevy might be plannin', Mike on the other hand was havin' the time of his life, fetchin' this and carryin' that, I sure had him working harder 'n he's worked before. With his chest all puffed out, I could tell he was getting a real kick outta helpin' me.

By the time I'd attached harnesses to the first two horses I was sweatin' like a Sunday hog at dinner time and my hand was hurtin' so bad it was hard to get a hold of the tack at all. Even with Mike's help it was slow going and the horses were getting restless.

"Pass me the other end of the girth, Tiger." He ran around behind the horse I was workin' on to get the bellyband to thread through to me. I took hold of it with my left hand, using my right wrist to hold the buckle in place.

"Mike," I nodded towards the two horses already harnessed and tied to the fence. "How about you take them two over to Mose so he can hitch'em up?"

His face split in a big grin and he headed off to the two we got ready. He had a real spring in his step and I couldn't help smilin', till the thought of anyone wantin' to hurt him filled me with a rage that set my teeth on edge and a fire burning in my belly and I swore it didn't matter none if Slim believed me or not, Mike and Daisy weren't gonna be stayin' at the ranch till I knew for sure there was no chance they'd be in harm's way.

I got back to workin' on Violet only half concentratin' on what I was doin'. She had a bad habit of holding her breath and I could feel her stomach swell while I tried to tighten the cinch.

"Come on you dad blamed ornery animal, let it go." I said, tugging hard on the strap.

She was a stubborn old girl and wasn't having none of my 'sweet talking'.

Grippin' tight with my left hand, and keeping my right arm against the strap, I lifted my knee and gave her a good hard blow to the guts. She let out a snort and lurched forward lettin' go of the breath. I tightened the band two more notches and finally got it done up.

Keeping a hold of the rein in my left hand, I clipped the trace strap to the crupper on the near side then made my way around to the other one. Violet kicked up some, pulling against the reins, impatient with how long I was takin' to get her ready. "Gentle, girl, steady there," I crooned but she weren't of a mind to settle too quick, dancin' around, edgy as all get out.

I picked up the off-side trace and was just about to clip it out of the way when Mike came runnin' outta the barn yellin' so as you'd hear him clear across the next county, "Hey, Jess…"

Violet wasn't none too happy neither with Mike's sudden appearance and excited bellow. Already skittish and runnin' out of patience, she pulled forward sudden then kicked back with her hind legs.

"Mike! Get back!" I yelled.

I had my right hand restin' near the crupper fighting to hold it still with my elbow while I clipped the trace with my left. When I hollered to Mike, Violet reared up in fright, my bum hand tanglin' in the looped trace and jerking me forward, all but pullin' me off my feet.

White hot pain exploded in my knuckles and shot up my arm settin' me cussin' and swearin' with words that'd sizzle bacon.

I pulled my hand in tight to my chest and staggered against the barn wall, sliding to my knees in a world of hurt. I knew I should a been worried about Violet and if Mike got out of the way, but I couldn't think past the fire in my hand or the feelin' that I was gonna puke my insides out any second. My teeth were locked so tight my jaw ached and I could feel tears leakin' out the corner of my eyes.

"Jess?" Mike was calling my name but I didn't have the wits about me to answer. "Jess, what's wrong?" I was folded over my arm like I'd been gut shot, and I knew if I didn't answer Mike soon he'd be goin' for help.

"Mose! Mose! Somethin's the matter with Jess."

"Mike… no. I'm...I'm okay." I gasped, needin' to stop him 'fore he ran inside for Slim. "Mike!" Now wasn't the time to be wakin' Slim or admittin' to him I was hurt. And dadgum this _was_ __hurtin', like someone was drivin' a stake clean through the back of my hand.

When I could open my eyes, I saw he'd stopped by the corral gate but looked like he was still thinkin' about climbing over. I wondered how Mose had missed all the commotion.

"Wait." I told him. "It's…." But my stomach heaved and it was only some deep breathin' that stopped me from losin' what little mighta been in it. Right then I was feelin' awful pleased 'bout missing lunch.

When I could get to my feet I stood leaning against the side of the barn workin' real hard to get control. That scrape on my knee had opened up again and there was fresh blood soakin' my pants.

"Mike... come… come here." He looked like he wanted to bolt.

"What's holdin' you two up with them horses?" Mose'd made his way to the corral and was leaning on the fence, one hand pushing his hat back and the other rubbin' at them spiky whiskers on his jaw.

One look at me and he was all at attention 'bout to climb the fence himself. "Jess, you all right?"

"He's hurt Mose, it's real bad." Mike was standing next to me now lookin' like he might break out cryin', eyes flittin' from me to Mose, pleadin', like somehow Mose could put things right.

"You want I should get Slim for you?" Mose asked, makin' a move towards the house.

"No! Mose, I…I'm…I'm all right." I pushed away from the side of the barn still hunched over my arm like that was somehow gonna help, my knees shakin' so bad I wasn't sure they would even hold me.

"All right are you, boy?" Mose asked, giving me a look like he reckoned I'd just growed a second head.

"Yeah." I lied, taking a few faltering steps towards the fence.

"If you're so darned all right then why are ya holdin' that hand of yours like it might try to run off somewhere?"

"Oh, you're…you're real funny." I said straightenin' up some." How about…How about…quittin' yer smart talk and helpin' me out…with the rest of the team?" Violet had wandered off and was standin' quiet as you like in the west corner of the corral.

Mose shook his head, climbing the fence to help me harness up the rest of the horses. "Don't know why you wanna keep it a secret, Jess, but I know you ain't all right."

"Reckon that's my business. And don't you go sayin' nothing to Slim about what just happened. Or Daisy if you see her." Last thing I needed was for Mose to go yappin' to Daisy 'bout me bein' hurt.

Between the two of us and young Mike we got the team hitched up and the stage ready to head off.

By the time we were done, I could hardly think around that doggone thumpin' in my hand and Mose was giving me a look like he was going to bust if he couldn't say something to Slim.

"You sure you're gonna be okay, Jess?" Mose asked, climbing up to the box.

"Said so, didn't I?"

"Okay, have it your own way." He picked up the reins and slapped them hard. "YAAH!" The stage jolted forward and I watched as it pulled away and headed into town.

With a sigh of relief, I made my way back to the corral, leanin' heavily on the fence still not sure my belly was gonna stay put and thinking maybe the doc knew what he was talkin' about when he told me to go easy.

"Jess? You gonna get sick again?" Mike asked, lookin' all worried, those big eyes of his wide as saucers and a frown deep in his forehead. Couldn't hardly blame him after all the fuss I made earlier.

"No, Tiger, reckon I'll be okay."

I eased down to the ground and leaned my head on my knee. I felt Mike scoot down beside me.

He picked up my achin' hand, as gentle as if he was handling one of Daisy's fine china cups and studied it. "Does it hurt bad, Jess?"

"Only when someone starts tuggin' on it." I said, trying to force my grimace into a smile.

"Ain't ya gonna let Aunt Daisy fix it for you?"

"Sure, Tiger, just...well...not yet." I pushed my hat back, wiped a sleeve across my forehead then pulled my hat down tight, thinking how best to explain things to him without lettin' him know the real reason I didn't want Daisy to doctor me. If she knew me and Slim were both hurt, she'd never agree to takin' Mike to town. Problem was, Mike was too smart for his own good, and I had to make what I was about to tell him sound convincing or leastways appealin'.

"You know how Slim is hurt?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, Daisy don't need two of us to take care of right now. There's a lot of chores need doin' around here and she ain't gonna be able to tend to them all. Not by herself. Takes a couple a strong men to do that. And you know if Daisy found out I was hurt, she'd be tryin' to make me rest, too. So, we'll keep it our little secret, just till tomorrow. Whatta ya say?" By then I was hoping they'd be packed up and safely stowed away in town.

Mike looked down at my hand still resting in both of his then lifted his head to look at me. "But won't ya be too sore to do chores?"

"Not if you help me." I smiled at him. "You know, like you and me is partners."

His face broke out in a big grin. "You mean it?"

"You bet." I pulled my hand back and tucked it against my chest. "How about helpin' me up, pardner, and you and me'll get started on feedin' and beddin' down the stock? Them horses Mose put out in the front pasture are gonna be mighty hungry."

It was enough to take his mind off me, least for the moment. But my mind was out on that road between the ranch and Griff Dolman's place. Wouldn't be too much longer 'fore the sun started to go down and Daisy still wasn't home.

Mike helped me up and once I got my feet under me, I sucked in a few deep breaths to clear my head and the both of us went about takin' care of the horses in the front corral.

It took us near another hour to finish settling the horses in the pasture and then feeding and bedding down the ones we took to the barn. Every now and then I'd catch Mike watching me, like he thought I might break or somethin'.

We was just finishin' putting the tack in the barn when I heard a wagon roll up.

"Wait there, Mike," I said. I wanted to make sure there wasn't gonna be no suprises 'fore I let him out in the open and I limped my way out to see who it was.

Daisy.

My knees almost buckled in relief. She'd pulled the buckboard up out front of the house but she wasn't makin' a move to get down. Somethin' wasn't right, the way she was just sittin' there.

"Daisy?"

She didn't give no sign she'd even heard me.

I hurried as fast as my stiffening knee would let me.

"Daisy? You all right?" Up close I could see she was tremblin', gone all pale and starin' straight in front, like she was lookin' at somethin' that wasn't there.

"Daisy?" I laid a hand on her arm and she jumped, let out a cry. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, Jess. I….I'm sorry. Yes…yes…well…. Oh dear." She was actin' real flustered and flapping her hand at her face like she was hot or somethin'.

"Here, let me help you down." I tied the lead rope to the hitching rail then offered her my arm and she climbed down from the seat, not quite steady on her feet. "Did something happen? On the road home?" My stomach clenched, a cold hard lump forming deep in my guts.

"If it hadn't been for that young man, I'd hate to think what would have happened." I could feel her shaking and I wrapped my good arm around her shoulders.

"Whatta ya mean? What man?"

"I was so frightened. If he hadn't come along…." She trailed off and shuddered.

"Daisy!" She weren't makin' no sense, just ramblin' on like I should a knowed what she was talkin' about.

"Yes, dear?"

"What man? If he hadn't come along and done what?"

"Why the man who saved me. When the horse got a fright and ran off… I couldn't stop her and then from out of nowhere a man rode up, grabbed the reins and pulled the wagon to a stop. I don't know what I would have done." She gave me a weak smile. "But everything's all right. Just the nerves of a silly old woman. Now, I really must go in and get supper ready. I'm much later home than I'd planned." She placed a hand on my arm, "I'm all right now, Jess." She smiled again before untangling herself from where I had my arm around her shoulders and heading towards the door. She paused, turned around to look at me.

"Oh, how's Slim? Is he awake yet? I gave him a something to help him sleep." She turned thoughtful and clicked her tongue, then shaking her head said, "You boys are too stubborn for your own good." Without another word she disappeared inside. Leaving me standin' there gapin' at her like some kinda fool.

"Daisy!" I yelled, still not sure what all that was about.

Yeah, she was safe and for that I was real relieved, but I sure wanted to know more about that man. Wondered if it was the same one Mose'd seen earlier. I also wondered what spooked the horse. Couldn't a been a gunshot, Daisy would a heard it.

"Mike!"

Mike came barrellin' outta the barn pullin' up in front of me, all but skiddin' to a halt. Even after workin' the pants off a him, the kid was still full a beans. "Is that Aunt Daisy? Is she getting' supper? I sure am hungry."

It didn't surprise me none the boy was hungry. I was feelin' that way myself. And while food was somethin' I was startin' to wonder if I was ever gonna see again, the need to get some sense out of Daisy 'bout that man and his horse was naggin' at me more.

"Help me unhitch the wagon, Tiger. The sooner we get it done, the sooner we eat." That spurred him on. I was real proud of Mike, he was doin' a man's job and wasn't complain' one bit. But I couldn't get my mind off that stranger. It was chewin' me up not knowin' who he was or if he was still lurking up on the ridge somewhere… watchin'… waiting for a chance to make a move. And I was real unhappy 'bout the way he made himself known to Daisy, but then, if he wanted to harm her why come to her rescue? I needed to get her horse bedded down then find out more 'bout what happened. Maybe by the time we got back inside she'd have calmed down some.

We stowed the wagon along the side of the house and put Daisy's horse in a stall. While Mike set about filling her feed trough, I started brushing her down. Dried sweat coated her chest and back, I worked particular hard on those areas before moving to her rear. I was lost in thought, in a steady rhythm of brushing, not payin' real close attention to what I was doin' when on a down stroke she suddenly jerked forward with a loud whinny.

"Shhh, easy there, girl. Something botherin' you back here?" I put the brush down and ran my good hand over her left rear flank; she shuffled nervously, shakin' her head. "Gentle now. Easy there." I could feel a lump under her coat and there was a small nick in the skin, not enough to draw blood, but the skin underneath was red and angry.

"How'd this happen, girl?" But even as I asked the question I knew what caused that cut on her rump. I seen this before, usually a rock, or a stone throwed, meanin' to startle a horse and make it bolt. It wasn't no accident out there on the road, and it wasn't no accident that stranger came along when he did. I felt acid rise in my throat and burnin' anger runnin' through my veins.

I finished off the groomin' while Mike filled the water bucket, then I applied salve to the cut on Molly's rear and offered her a few gentling words of comfort before tellin' Mike it was time to get on inside for supper.

By then that empty feeling was gnawin' real hard in my belly. I was hungrier than a woodpecker with a headache.

Continued in chapter 8


	8. Chapter 8

HONORABLE INTENTIONS

CHAPTER EIGHT

When Mike and me went inside we were greeted by the smell of Daisy's chicken and dumplings all warmed up and makin' my mouth water with just the thought of getting' some food inside a me.

"Mike, wash your hands please before you sit at the table," Daisy said before adding, "Jess, will you wake Slim? I know he doesn't like to say so, but his shoulder has really been bothering him." Daisy wasn't really payin' too much attention to me while she was talkin'. Had her hands full pullin' a tray of biscuits outta the oven.

"Daisy, I need to talk to you first. 'Bout what happened out on the road." She was all business, concentratin' on them fresh baked biscuits. I knew she was only half listenin' to me, but I needed to know 'bout that fella.

"Daisy. This is important." I took a few steps towards her and she finally turned around to face me, smilin' and brushing a stand of loose hair from her face. But as she got a closer look at me, the smile fell from her face and I knew I must a looked a sight with that graze on my face and the knee outta my pants and blood caked around the gaping hole.

"Jess! You're hurt!" She came rushing towards me, wipin' her hands on her apron and a deep frown creasing her brow. "Oh dear, what happened? Why didn't you say something? Here, come and sit down, let me take a look at you."

"No, it ain't that bad." And it wasn't. Real annoying and mighty inconvenient the way my knee was stiffenin' up, but it could wait.

"But you're bleeding." She looked me up and down, tsking and fussing, her hands twitchin' with a need to be tending me. I was feeling mighty uncomfortable under her scrutiny and I eased my swollen right hand behind my back. I wasn't too worried about her wantin' to fix them grazes, none of them was serious, just plain annoying, but I knew if she cottoned on to my busted paw, there'd be no getting her and Mike into town.

"Daisy, I need you to tell me exactly what happened… just before Molly bolted on you. Did you see anything that might a spooked her? Was there anyone around…? 'Fore that fella came along?" She was standing close to me, frownin' and starin' at the graze on my face. "Daisy?"

"No, Jess, I didn't see anything or anyone. I honestly don't know what startled the horse. One minute everything was fine and the next we were out of control." Daisy was eyeing me suspiciously, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Maybe." I said, wonderin' how much I oughta be telling her. "What about that man? The one who helped you? Did he say who he was?"

"You know, I was so relieved to see him that I forgot to ask his name and he didn't tell me. I was just grateful he came along when he did. Did I do something wrong?"

"No… no Daisy. It's just… Molly had a cut on her rear… I was wonderin' how it got there is all. That fella… he didn't say what he was doing up this way? Or where he was from?"

"Oh yes, come to think of it he did. Said he was up here visiting the old Walker place. Said Mrs. Walker, God rest her soul, was his great Aunt and he was tidying up some of her affairs. I gather he was on his way over there." She paused, frowning and looking hard at me. "Are you sure there's nothing bothering you, Jess?"

I ain't one to get fanciful notions, but for a long time I been getting by on my gut feelin'. Mostly in the past it's been the only thing what's got me out of tight scrapes when there seemed no way to win . I learned to trust it and right now my gut feelin' was telling me I wasn't imagin' things. That look I seen in Tip's eyes out front of Mort's…like he knew somethin' more'n he was letting on was startin' to make sense to me. That stranger lurkin' around… he was part of it, I wasn't sure just how, but I planned to find out. One way or another. I figured there was no use frightenin' Daisy… leastways not tonight. The sun was goin' down and it wasn't safe to be travelling in the dark. Not for her and not for Mike, not for the horses and not for me, not the way I was feelin'. And 'sides, it wasn't like I could leave Slim on his own, all banged up and half doped like he was.

"No, nothin's wrong." I forced a smile. "Just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I am, but what about you, what happened? Look at your poor face and your knee. I'm afraid you're going to have to strip down to your underwear and let me clean that cut. Did you get in a fight, dear?"

"No I ain't been fightin'. Why does everyone around here think that's what I been doin?" I snapped.

"I can't imagine why." Daisy smirked at me.

"Well I ain't been. Got throwed from my horse. Guess it's a day for horses getting spooked." I snarled.

"I suppose it is. Now go and get out of those pants and I'll bandage your knee. And while you're at it, wake Slim and see if he's feeling up to coming to the table for supper."

I stood there staring at her. Ain't no way I was droppin' my britches for nobody, well 'ceptin' maybe Lottie in town, but that don't count. What pride used to be mine, 'fore today, was hangin' by a thread and I weren't about ready to let it go, not for Daisy, not for… She musta got an inkling to what was on my mind, cause she was lookin' at me like I was a kid who'd just been told there weren't no Santa Claus.

"Oh, Jess, don't look so worried, I was a nurse in the war, you haven't got anything I haven't seen before, now you go and get undressed and I'll get some water to clean you up."

I wasn't real sure what she was meaning by 'I ain't got nothin' she ain't seen before, but it wasn't a place I wanted go. "It's okay, Daisy. I can wash it out later."

"Jess."

She was usin' that school marm tone she gets in her voice now and then and it didn't seem right for a growed man to feel like he oughtta be obeyin' her just 'cause she says so. How was I gonna set a good example for Mike if I couldn't stand up to Daisy myself?

"Daisy, I…"

"Now off you go. Dinner is going to be late if you don't get a move on. You don't want infection to set in do you? The loss of a little modesty is a small price to pay to keep your leg."

 _Keep my leg?_ I looked at her with my jaw hangin' open. She and the doc must've been in some kind of ca-hoots on how to scare a fella into doin' what they want.

"Sure." I said. No point arguin' with her, but I wasn't ready to give in neither.

I limped my way to the bedroom listening to Daisy givin' out orders to Mike to set the table.

I found Slim still sound asleep on his bunk, hugging his left arm as he snoozed.

"Hey, Pard." I shook his foot. "Rise and shine, Daisy's putting supper on the table."

When he opened his eyes he was wearing a look like he didn't know if it was night or day and I got to wonderin't if he remembered anything we talked about earlier. Figured I'd soon be setting him straight if he didn't. I weren't of a mind to listen to him argue; Mike and Daisy were headin' to town first thing in the mornin' and I wouldn't be takin' no for an answer. 'Sides, once I explained about what happened out on the road, I reckoned he'd be agreein' with me.

"Slim. Supper's on the table, come on, Pard, we're all starvin' and waiting for you."

"Jess?"

He looked around the room, it was mostly shadows now and I reached for a match, lit it and got one of the lamps burning.

"Must a dozed off again. Did the stage get away okay?"

"Yeah, got away okay. You gettin' up or you just gonna lie there?"

He scrubbed at his face with one hand and then pushed himself up. There was no mistakin' that grimace he did as he twisted his legs so he was sitting on the side of the bunk. I held out my hand to help him to his feet. "Easy, there, Pard," I said, steadying him while he got his bearings.

"How long have I been sleeping?" He glanced out the window, taking in the fact the sun was about all the way set.

"Most of the day, I reckon. Daisy sure doped you up good." I waited a few seconds while he came all the way awake. "Speakin' of Daisy, we gotta talk, Pard, and I'd like it a whole lot better if she wasn't listenin'. Somethin' happened…while she was on the road back home. You remember what we talked about earlier?"

"You were sayin' something about Deevy. Making threats."

"Yeah." I filled him in on the details again and then what happened out on the road with Daisy. He seemed more of a mind to listen this time. Not so quick to make out I was imaginin' things. "So, the way I see it, we send Daisy and Mike into town on the morning stage."

"I think you're right, Jess."

"I'm mighty pleased to hear you say that. I thought I was gonna have a fight on my hands."

"Why would you think that?"

"You weren't exactly agreein' with me early on."

Slim looked kind of sheepish. "Uh… yeah. I wasn't thinking too clear about a lot of things then."

I was real relieved to have Slim on my side and suggested we talk to Daisy after supper, when Mike was in bed. Didn't see a need for having the boy fret none overnight.

"I don't think Daisy'll go quiet." Slim said, shakin his head. "She's not one to run when there's trouble."

"Yeah, I know it." Then something occurred to me. "You know, Slim. If she thought you were hurtin' bad enough and needed to see the Doc, I reckon she'd be more'n willin' to take you into town."

"Oh, no. I'm not leaving you here on your own. Besides, the way you look, you're the one Daisy'll be wanting to take to the doc. You sure are a mess, Pard."

"No argument there. I ain't feelin' real pretty, neither." I said, bendin' my knee some to ease the stiffness. "I reckon Daisy's just bustin' to get her hands on me to do some doctorin' herself."

"Well, you can't blame her." He swept a hand through his hair then looked at me real hard. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm all right. And I'll be a darn sight better when I get some food in me. Go on Slim, or Daisy's gonna have a fit if we're both late to the table."

"Aren't you coming?" He asked.

"Sure, I am. Just gotta get cleaned up, first."

I scrubbed up best I could, washing a full day's grime from my face and feeling the two day growth rough and bristly along my jaw. Guess it was goin' to have to stay there, leastways till I could get my fingers to bend some. I admired the shiner growin' behind that graze on my cheek, then I tended it some, cleaning dirt and blood away with a wet cloth. My knee was gonna have to wait. The way my hand was feelin' I couldn't see a way to get them buttons undone easily on my pants or my boots pulled off my feet anyway. I already learned my lesson good in the barn when I tried to get my fingers to work. Reckon I had a real good reason for not strippin'down. Only problem was, I couldn't tell it to Daisy.

Not long after Daisy'd come to live with us, she made a rule 'bout leavin' our gun belts on the hook by the door at dinner time. She didn't like the example we were settin' for Mike, sitting down to eat with our irons attached. I made three attempts at undoing the buckle before I finally released the catch and let the belt fall away from my hips. Making my way to the main room I hung my belt by the door before joining the others at the table for dinner, keeping my busted hand hid good and proper.

"There you are." Daisy said, "I was beginning to think you weren't hungry."

"Jess? Not hungry? That'll be the day." Slim said, helping himself to a plateful of chicken.

"I knew what we was having." I said, "A herd a wild stallions couldn't keep me away."

The chatter around the dinner table was mostly Mike wantin' to hear more about the Morgans shootin' at me. But Daisy quickly put a stop to it changin' the subject to something more fitting for a young boy to hear.

"You know, I been thinkin'," I said, when the talk died down. "Mort said somethin' today about there being some reward money for the Morgan brothers." I leaned forward slightly, fixing the position of my hand under the table, trying to ease the ache. "I been thinkin' that Griff's wife, she's gonna be seein' it hard. Maybe she could do with some of that money. It seems to me maybe I can make some good come out of what happened today."

"Oh Jess, that's a lovely idea." Daisy smiled at me.

"Pard?" Slim was looking at me kind of worried. "Something wrong?"

I pulled myself up straighter at the table. "No. Why?"

"You look like you're hurting." Slim said, frowning. "You're not hurt worse than just that scrape on your knee are you?"

Mike butted in 'fore I could answer… "It ain't like the ground's all soft like a pillow, Slim. 'Course he's hurtin'"

Slim raised an eyebrow, glanced at me then addressed Mike. "A pillow, eh? Now where would you hear somethin' like that?"

Mike looked down at his plate, pushed a piece of chicken around with his fork before raising his head to look Slim square in the eye.

"Well it ain't!"

"No, Tiger, I guess it's not." Slim said, failing to control a smirk.

I couldn't help a quiet chuckle at what Mike was sayin'. Seems the boy does pay attention when ya ain't expectin' it.

"You know, Slim's right, Daisy. I am hurtin'… my belly's achin' real bad and I reckon it's gonna take a piece of that pie you got in the kitchen to fix it."

"I'll get you some," Daisy said gathering up dishes as she stood. I went to get up, reaching for my plate and then Slim's.

"I can do it." Mike was out of his seat and taking my plate from me. "I'll help Aunt Daisy."

"Why thank you, Mike." Daisy looked delighted with Mike's offer.

"Yeah, thanks, Tiger." I knew what Mike was doing and was mighty grateful to him. I leaned back in my chair, and covered my right hand with my left.

"Did Mort say how much the reward was?" Slim asked. He looked to me like he was trying to find a comfortable way to sit and the way he was holding his left arm; I knew he was still hurting.

"No, said he'd put the word out about the Morgans and let me know. Thought I might ride into town tomorrow and see if he's heard anything." Slim was breakin' out in a sweat and he sure looked kind of pale. "How's the shoulder?" I asked him.

"Been better, that's for sure." He moved around in his chair, rubbing at the sling.

"Maybe you shoulda stayed in bed," I said. Slim threw me a look like maybe I should be mindin' my own business.

"Here you are, Jess." Daisy put a plate in front of me with a huge piece of pie and good sized hunk of cheese on it and another in front of Slim.

"Thanks, Daisy. I've sure been lookin' forward to this." I picked up the spoon and shoveled a piece of pie into my mouth.

Continued in chapter nine


	9. Chapter 9

HONORABLE INTENTIONS

CHAPTER NINE

After supper I went out to check on the stock. It took longer'n' normal without Slim and doing it mostly with one hand. By the time I was done settling the horses and checking the gates and fences, my hand was throbbin' like a son of a...

"Jess! Jess!" Daisy called out from the porch.

I blew out the lantern in the barn; picked up the one I'd been carryin' with me and headed towards the house.

"Yeah, Daisy?"

"Jess, be a dear and bring some kindling in for the stove. We're just about out."

"Sure."

When I went back inside, the kitchen was deserted. After dumping the wood in the bin next to the stove I sat at the table, leaned my head back against the wall and let my eyes slide shut, resting my hand across my lap. The doc was right, I _was_ close to beggin' for something' to kill the pain, and would a too, if I weren't so doggone worried about what Deevy was planning.

"Jess?"

I snapped my head up and opened my eyes, heart thumping against my chest like a battering ram.

Daisy was standing by the stove, "You look worn out. Can I get you some coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks," I said, hearing a raspy edge to my voice.

"You don't seem yourself tonight, Jess," Daisy said, reaching for the coffee pot.

"I'm all right. Just a bit tired, is all." Then I reckoned now was as good a time as any to tell her about taking Mike into town in the morning. But I figured Slim oughtta be here, too.

"Well, you should get a good night's sleep tonight in your own bed, especially now the worry of the Morgan gang is off your mind."

"Daisy, I need to talk to ya about that. Where's Slim?"

"I sent him to bed. The doctor gave me strict instructions he was to rest. Anyone would think it was a death sentence the way you two carry on."

 _Bed?_ I stood up sudden, nearly knocking my chair over. "How long?"

"How long what, Jess?"

"Since he went to bed… how long?"

"Just a few minutes. Now Jess Harper, you let him be. Slim's in a lot of pain and he doesn't need you in there…"

I turned to leave but Daisy grabbed a hold of my arm. The sudden movement sent a jolt of pain shooting through my knuckles clear up to my shoulder. I gasped, pulling my arm free and staggered a couple of steps.

"Jess? Are you all right?" Daisy stood back and gave me a long look from head to toe, her eyes finally resting on my leg. "You better let me tend to your knee. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"I'm fine, Daisy."

"Mmm hmmm. Now, you drop your britches and sit on that chair. I'll get you a blanket to cover up. I'll be right back." She pushed me back in the chair then turned on her heel to go. My knee _was_ bothering me some. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to get it fixed. Least I'd have a chance to talk to her while she fussed.

With difficulty, I unbuckled my belt and struggled to get the buttons open on my pants, hurrying as best I could 'fore she came back. I didn't have to wait long, Daisy handed me the blanket and I dropped my pants and sat, folding the blanket across my lap.

I eased my left leg out and pulled my long johns up. Daisy filled a bowl of water and knelt down beside me.

The water was cold and it stung. I flinched when she started to rub at the cut, tsking quietly to herself while she worked at getting the dirt out.

"Daisy… we need to talk… OW!"

"Sorry. I need to clean all this grime off. It's not too serious, but you're going to have to be careful when you bend your leg, this is going to want to open again." She gently felt around the cut with her fingers. "It's a little swollen. Is it giving you much trouble?"

"Only when you push on it." I ground out through clenched teeth.

I could feel beads of sweat breaking out on my face… and as much as I was trying not to pull away, it wasn't all that easy.

"Hold still while I pour a little alchohol on it."

 _Holy mother of…!_ I squirmed in my seat and clamped my eyes shut while Daisy poured whiskey over my knee. Felt like she'd set fire to it.

"There. All done. I'll just wrap a bandage around it."

Took me a minute to regain my senses and my voice. "Thanks, Daisy," I grated out, then hesitating a second I added, "Daisy… I want you to take Mike into town in the morning and stay there a few days."

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at me. "What on earth for?"

"It ain't nothing you need to worry about. Just do as I ask, okay?"

Daisy tied the bandage off and stood up. "Jess… I asked you earlier if something was wrong and you said no. I didn't think you were telling the truth then and I don't believe you now. You've been on edge all night, now what's going on?"

This time when I squirmed in my seat it had nothing to do with my knee. She was drilling me with a look that coulda took down a bear.

"I'm expectin' some trouble from a fella named Deevy. He's been accusin' me of back shootin' Joe Morgan. One of the other Morgan brothers took a bullet in the back this mornin' and Deevy's set on makin' sure I pay for it. I don't want you and Mike caught in the middle."

"You don't think he'll come here, do you?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinkin'. I already got my suspicions about that fella who came along and helped you this afternoon. Don't it seem strange to you he just happened to be there? And that cut on Molly's hind quarters… looked like she was hit by a rock or somethin'."

"Oh, dear. He seemed like such a nice young man."

While Daisy was busy cleanin' up, I started pulling my britches up.

"I can't leave now, Jess. Not with Slim hurt. You're going to have your hands full with the stage line and the ranch. I'm sure Sheriff Cory will work things out with that man in town. He knows you wouldn't shoot anyone in the back. Not intentionally."

"It ain't about what Mort knows or not, Daisy. Deevy's out for blood, and he don't care how he gets it. It'll only be for a few days, till I know for sure what he's plannin'… I just need some time."

"If it will make you happy, I'll send Mike over to stay with the Ferguson's. But _I'm_ not leaving. I'm needed here."

I blew out a long breath. I knew I was beating my head against a wall trying to convince her. I've seen Daisy dig her heels in before and when she sets her mind to somethin', there ain't no changin' it. That's why I wanted Slim here. With the two of us she might a been inclined to listen.

"Jess, you're tired and you're hurt. I'm sure things will look better in the morning."

 _Yeah… if we live that long._

"Did you give Slim anything to help him sleep?"

"Yes. I told you, he was in pain."

So he wasn't gonna be much use to me.

"Daisy, I could use that coffee if yer still offerin'. I got a long night ahead of me."

"Oh, Jess, you can't stay awake all night."

"Well someone's gotta keep watch in case Deevy makes a move. And Slim ain't gonna be able to do it!" I snapped. I didn't mean to jump all over her like that, but I _was_ tired and I _was_ hurtin' and I just wanted to lie down but someone had to stay awake.

Daisy didn't say a word just turned and headed to the stove, stokin' the fire up with some of the kindlin' I'd brought in.

"Daisy. I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta speak to ya like that."

"Do you really think he'd try something tonight?"

I scraped a hand over my face and huffed a sigh. "I dunno, Daisy. I don't know what ta think. All's I know is he made threats today… and then that fella turned up this afternoon… and Slim's hurt… I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you or Mike on account of me."

She smiled. "I'll fix you that coffee."

sssSSSsss

It was close to sunup when I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder and someone shaking me. I grabbed for my six gun with my bum hand and lurched to my feet. Cussin' up a storm when the gun went skittering across the floor and a wave of pain shot through my hand. Without thinkin' I clutched my right arm tight across my belly and continued to turn the air blue.

"Pard?"

"Whatta ya doin' sneaking up on a man like that?" I snarled, when I realized it was Slim who woke me.

"Are you all right? What's wrong with your hand?"

"Nothin'! Just wasn't expectin' company." I was angry with myself for dozing off and angry at him for catchin' me at it. I released the death grip on my wrist and bent over to pick up my gun, shoving it in the waist band of my pants.

Slim was watchin' me with a look I couldn't quite read. "What are you doing sleeping on the couch?"

"Someone had to watch out for Deevy. You weren't much use," I growled. "And I thought you were gonna help me convince Daisy to leave last night?"

Slim ducked his head and rocked on his heels, his right arm wrapped protectively across the sling . "Uh… yeah… Daisy must have slipped something in my coffee. Sorry about that, Jess. We'll talk to her this morning and get her and Mike on the stage to Laramie."

"Don't bother," I said, "She ain't goin.'"

"Whatta ya mean she's not going?"

"I talked to her last night… she said she ain't going… she's…"

"You what? I thought we agreed to speak to her together."

"Yeah, but you were asleep and it needed to get done."

"You should have waited, Jess…"

"And you should a been awake, but you weren't… somebody had to get things movin'."

"And how did that work out for you?"

"Just told ya, she refused to go, but…"

"What did you tell her?

"What do ya think I told her? That Deevy'd been opening his big mouth and I thought it would be a good idea for her and Mike to stay in Laramie for a few days. She said she's needed here…"

"You should have waited till this morning, so we could talk to her calmly and reasonably… then she might've listened."

"Calm… whatta ya think I did last night?"

"Knowin' you, you probably went at it with both guns blazing… getting all worked up so she'd think you were over reacting. You didn't tell her about the rabbit hanging in the barn, did you?"

"You know, Slim… sometimes I can't figure you. You're soundin' like maybe you don't believe me. Is that right? You havin' doubts 'bout what I told ya happened?"

"Settle down, Pard… I believe you heard Tip say something, but Mort heard it too, and he's not about to let anyone put Mike and Daisy in danger. Why don't you just let Mort handle it?"

"Is that all you got to say?"

"Jess..."

"Forget it." I said. "I gotta feed the horses." And with that I grabbed my hat off the hook and stormed out the door. I limped across the yard, my knee stiff and sore even with the bandage on, and headed to the barn. I could hear the chicken's complainin' wanting to be fed and there was a quiet snort of expectation from the horses, too. I yanked the door open and shoved it hard against the wall with the heel of my boot.

What'd Slim expect me to do? I had to let Daisy know… least make her aware. And he should a been there. Wasn't no use griping 'bout me telling her on my own… I told him I was gonna talk to her last night… Dammit… We gotta convince Daisy to leave.

I cussed some more and paced the length of the barn. The horses whinnied nervously, sensing the change in their peaceful surroundings. I stopped by Traveller, gave him a few gentle pats along the side of his neck then rested my head on his back, closing my eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

"Jess? You in there?"

Oh, great. Slim'd come huntin' me down. I wasn't in the mood for listenin' to his reason. Not if he was gonna come here and start doubtin' me again.

"What are ya doin' out here?" I asked, still leaning my head against the warm, solid body of my horse.

"I brought you some coffee. Thought you could use it."

I pushed myself up and turned to Slim, his left arm in the sling holding one cup, the right reachin' out to me holding another.

Scrubbing at my face, I walked over to him and took the cup. He was watchin' me like he wasn't sure what would happen next. And that was fine, 'cause I sure as heck didn't know what to say neither. So, I gripped the cup and took a careful swallow.

Slim leaned against the barn wall, sipping slow on his coffee. I found a bale of hay and sat down closing my eyes and leaning my head back against the stall, enjoying the taste and feel of my first cup of coffee for the day.

"You wanna talk about it, Pard?"

"Talk? Ain't nothin' to talk about. Not if ya ain't gonna listen."

"I got a feeling there's more than just Deevy upsetting you."

I could hear him moving around, shuffling his feet.

"Oh you do, do you?" I snapped.

"Jess, I know you're worried, but we need to think this through… I'll get Mose to send word to Mort. Get him to come out and give us an update on Deevy. Would that put your mind at ease?"

"You know how I feel about the way things are. All I'm asking, Slim, is for you to help me to get Daisy and Mike away from the ranch for a few days."

"That's all that's bothering you?"

"Ain't that enough?"

"You're not a good liar, Jess."

"Whatta ya mean?" I tucked my hand across my belly, that small movement causin' my fingers to twitch and set a fire blazin' through my knuckles. As hard as I tried, I was too slow to hide my gasp of pain.

"Jess?"

"What?"

"Open your eyes."

"What for?"

"Because I'm askin' you to."

I hitched an eye open, then the other and eased myself to my feet. "Look, Slim, I ain't got nothin' to say unless…"

"Here, catch." And 'fore I knew it, Slim was tossing one of the bridles at me. Holdin' the coffee cup in my left hand, I had no choice but to reach out with my right. The tack hit the back of my hand, wrapping around my wrist before falling to the ground. I swore loud and long, fightin' a sudden need to puke, when for a second, everythin' around me grayed out.

"What was that for?" I yelled at Slim, throwing my cup down and grabbing at my hand. We stood there, glarin' at each other; me breathing hard, chest heavin' and Slim squinting at me, like he was figurin' something out.

Before I even realised he'd moved, Slim was at my side and pulling my hand away from where I was clutching it to my middle. The sudden tug sent a new blast of hurt racing up my arm and I cried out again.

"What are ya, doin?" I asked through clenched teeth.

But the only answer I heard from him was a gasp.

"Jess."

I wasn't lookin' at him, my eyes were screwed shut so tight I could feel tears leaking from the corners. Sweat was running down my face but I shivered with a sudden chill, and I had a feelin' that awful heavy wheezing sound was coming from me, too.

"I knew you weren't tellin' it all. When did this happen? And you be straight with me."

"Day before yesterday," I managed to squeeze out. "Now will ya leave it alone." And I pulled my hand against my chest.

"It's broke, isn't it?" He asked.

"I reckon so." I said, easing myself back down on the bale of hay, still with that dizzy feelin' in my head.

"Darn it, Jess. Sometimes you act like seven kinds of fool but this has to take the cake. What were you doing hiding it, pretending there was nothing wrong?" He started pacing in front of me. And he had that look he gets when he's about to start on one of his lectures.

I had nothing to say. So I let him rant while I concentrated on trying to breathe around the pain shootin' up my arm.

"...two days... I can't figure you… What if... and then as if that's not enough... home... pretend like..." And he went on and on and I was only catching some words here and there 'cause there was a kind of roaring in my ears and my stomach was thinking on whether it liked the coffee I'd just swallowed and my hand was throbbing and my head was aching...

"Slim..." I said, trying to focus on him as he paced back and forwards in front of me huggin' his arm tight but still set on gettin' things off his chest.

"...and then this morning..."

"Slim...stop..." It was even hurting to talk.

I'd had enough and tried pushing myself up so I could stop him. I found my feet, but they weren't real happy 'bout supportin' me.

"Slim... Stop... Listen..." He just wasn't ready to quit.

"Pard!" I yelled, but even to me it sounded kinda feeble. "Will ya just hush...for a second..." I could feel myself start to sway.

"Whoa, there, Jess." Slim's voice was in my ear and his hand under my arm, helpin' me sit again. "Easy." He said, keeping a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you done? Have ya finished havin' your say?" I opened my eyes to see his face floatin' in front of me.

When he figured I wasn't gonna wind up in the dirt, he stood up straight and looked at me, ran his good hand through his hair and did a quick angry two-step. "Yeah, I'm done. For now."

"Fine. Now, can we go inside, I ain't feelin so good." I made another attempt to get to my feet and this time Slim had a hold of me and made sure I stayed standin'.

"You gonna be able to make it?" He asked, a troubled look on his face.

"I'll make it," I said. "You better bring my saddlebags." I nodded to where they were hangin' on the hook."

Slim raised an eyebrow.

"They got somethin' in them Daisy might be able to use." He gave me a puzzled look then walked to the back of the barn, grabbed the bags and came over to where I was standing. He dumped the bags on the hay bale and looked inside. I knew this wouldn't be ending well and I was right. His frown turned to a scowl then to a look like he couldn't rightly believe what he was seein' and then he turned it on me.

"The doc had you in a splint and a sling?" He asked.

I shrugged. "No. But he wanted to. We didn't get that far." I explained about Davey Wilcox and his pa. "Seemed to me he was just fussin' anyway."

"Still seem like that now, does it?" He asked, lookin' like another lecture might be on the cards.

"No it don't. But I knew if Daisy thought I was hurt there'd be no convincin' her to leave with Mike. Now, can we go in? Told ya, I ain't feelin' so good." My hand was achin' and my belly was givin' me fits, just itchin' to empty itself of that dad blamed coffee.

Slim couldn't resist one last scowling look before relaxin' and givin' me a quick clap on the back saying, "Come on, Pard, we better let Daisy take a look at you."

And with Slim's steadying hand under my arm, we made our way to the house.

Continued in chapter 10


	10. Chapter 10

HONORABLE INTENTIONS

CHAPTER TEN

"Daisy! Jess is hurt." Slim yelled out, loud enough to wake the dead.

He sat me down at the table, dropping the saddlebags on top and called out to Daisy again. Mike came running out of his room, took one look at me and stopped.

"Did ya hurt your hand again, Jess?"

Slim turned to look at Mike so quick I thought he was gonna do himself another injury. "Mike? What do you mean 'again'?"

"Uh...um...nothin'..."

"Tiger, it's okay." Then turning to Slim, I said, "I hurt it some changin' the team yesterday, it weren't nothin'."

Slim slicked back his hair and turned to me then back to Mike. "Mike, go find Daisy and tell her Jess is hurt and needs some doctoring."

Mike ran outside and Slim pulled up a chair, swung one long leg over and sat next to me, holding his left arm real still with his right.

Daisy came in, puffing like she'd been hurrying and wearing a look like she was dreading what she was going to find. Young Mike followed on her heels.

"Jess. Slim, what's happened?" She tried to take in everything at once but mostly she seemed to be trying to figure out what was wrong with me. "Mike told me you'd been hurt, Jess. Is it your knee?"

She was at my side, studying the tattered hole in the knee of my pants.

Slim spoke up before I had a chance." It's his hand, Daisy. Looks like it's broke."

She gave me a long look then eased my hand away from where I had it tucked against my body and drew in a sharp breath. "Oh Jess. I think Slim's right. How did it happen?"

Slim huffed, "Told me it happened two days ago." I could tell Slim was just bustin' to start up again, "The darned fool thought he'd keep it a secret from everyone."

"Weren't no use complainin'… wouldn't a had no chance of getting you and Mike to town if you knew about this," I said, nodding towards my hand.

Daisy didn't say anything. Just dropped one of them bear-killin' looks on me again.

"I knew." Mike said, proudly. "Me and Jess are pardners."

"Well, it doesn't really matter when it happened, does it?" Daisy said, studying my hand real close and tsking in that doctorly way she does."We need to get the swelling down. Mike, run out and get me some water from the well, please? How did it happen, Jess?"

Mike left to get the water and I explained to Daisy about Deevy and his boys. Of course, that riled Slim even more. Don't know why he was actin' so surprised… told him it was two days ago.

"You mean to tell me you took on the Morgan boys with your hand like that?" Slim said, standing up and starting to pace again.

"Well whatdya expect me to do? Lay down and let 'em shoot me?"

"No, I expect you to...Oh, what's the use, I'd be wastin' my breath anyway." Slim stopped his pacing and rubbed at his injured arm.

"Why don't you sit down, Pard," I said, "You ain't exactly settin' a great example yourself, ya know."

Slim's look went from annoyed to frustrated to out and out knowing I was right. He swung a leg over the chair again and sat.

"Looks bad, Jess." He said, wincing as he peered at my bruised and swollen hand.

That's the thing about Slim. He's got that do-gooder way about him and gets all worked up when he thinks you been actin' stupid, but he ain't one to hold a grudge, as long as you're not outright breakin' the law that is.

"I'll live." I said, and then made a grimace of my own when Daisy started pokin' around my knuckles with her fingers.

"Oh, Jess, I knew last night you weren't well." She shook her head. "You looked so tired and pale when you came inside. I should have paid more attention."

"Ain't any of this is your fault, Daisy, it was all my doin'. You can fix it for me though, can't you? I still got the splints and bandages the doc gave me." I didn't miss the quick look that passed between Slim and her. Yeah, I knew I'd acted like a darned fool but did they have to keep remindin' me?

"I can bandage and splint it, but you really should have the doctor take a look."

"Already done that, Daisy, he didn't do no more'n what you're gonna do." Sides I didn't want Doc Burns giving me that same look and lecture Slim'd just been dishin' out.

"Aunt Daisy? I got the water." Mike had come back, carrying a bucket of water, and a look that told us he was mighty proud of himself.

"Thank you, Mike. Put it in the kitchen, I'll be along in a minute." Daisy let go of my hand and I pulled it back against my chest. "I'll be right back."

"Slim… how're we gonna get Daisy to go into town now? Ain't no way she'll go knowin' 'bout this." I said, holding up my hand.

"Might be safer if she stays here."

"Saf… This'll be the first place they come lookin'."

"And if they do, we'll be ready for them. There's nothing wrong with my gun hand and you managed alright yesterday. You can fire a scatter gun, you won't even have to aim."

"No."

"Whadda you mean 'no'?"

"I can't just sit around waiting for them to show up. I'm gonna ride into town and find out what's happenin' for myself. 'Sides… they mightn't bother 'bout comin' out here if they see me ride out."

"So you're just gonna ride on out and what… draw their fire? Is that what it comes down to?"

"Yeah… somethin' like that. But I ain't gonna make it easy for 'em, that's for sure. I'll send Mort or his deputy out here to keep an eye on things, least you'll have one able bodied man to defend the place. And I got some unfinished business with Morgan's girl I gotta take care of." I thought of the money still in my shirt pocket. Money I'd promised her then clean forgot to hand over. I was worried about the fella who was hanging around yesterday, tellin' Daisy he was heading out to the Walker place. Gladys Moore's house… and her out there all alone.

"I've seen that hard-headed look often enough to know there's no talking you out of it." Slim said, frowning and chewin' on his lip.

"I reckon not. Slim… I can't just sit around and wait… it don't work like that for me."

"Yeah, I know, Pard. But that doesn't mean I gotta like it."

Daisy came back with the water and a towel, placed them on the table and then gently picked up my hand and eased it into the bowl. The cold water closed over my knuckles and it was hurtin' like all get-out. I sucked in a sharp breath and gritted my teeth.

"Jess, did I hear you say you're ridin' into town?" She asked, swishing some water over the back of my hand. "I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Me neither, Daisy, but I ain't got a lot a choice."

"Of course you do. There has to be another way."

"If there is, I'd be mighty happy to hear it."

Daisy pursed her lips, frowning and went quiet. She had to know I was right, but I wasn't sure she was willing to let it rest

I scrubbed at my eyes, then leaned my left elbow on the table and rested my head on my hand, taking in some long slow breaths.

"How much longer, Daisy?" I asked, keeping my face hidden and breathing hard.

"As long as you can put up with it, Jess. I'm sorry, I know you're uncomfortable but I would really like to get some of the swelling down before I bandage your hand. You know, if you'd come to me about this in the first place it wouldn't be so bad now."

I nodded, knowing she was right but not trustin' myself to speak. And then I couldn't hold back a groan. It just clean escaped out of my mouth 'fore I could rein it in.

I felt another hand on my shoulder. Smaller and lighter. "You gonna be okay, Jess?"

Mike was by my side. I lifted my head and saw a whole lot of worry on his young face. "Yeah, Tiger. Daisy's gonna fix me up good as new." And I forced a smile to try and ease his frettin'.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, Jess." He said, those big eyes of his looking like he had all the troubles of the world sitting on his shoulders. "If I hadn't yelled so loud and frightened Violet… you wouldn't a been hurtin' so bad."

"I've been hurt a lot worse 'n' this, Mike."

"Mike, why don't you go and get me some more bandages out of the top drawer from the dresser in my room?" Daisy said. "That would be a big help." She smiled at him and he looked from me to her to me again.

"Hey, Tiger, we're pardners, remember, and pards take care of each other, so I'd sure appreciate it if you would do like Daisy asked."

"Are ya sure yer gonna be okay?" He said, still hesitatin'.

"Sure I'm sure." I said, sitting up in my chair.

He nodded, then headed off to the bedroom.

Finally, Daisy announced I could take my hand out of the icy water. Mike brought more bandages and Daisy wrapped and splinted my hand, adding the sling as the final touch. Then she stood back and looked me over and for the first time in two days I felt like smilin'. There was Slim and me, both of us sittin' at the table with an arm in a sling.

"Jess?"

"Yeah, Daisy?"

"Why did you feel you had to hide you were hurt? Don't you trust us?"

"No, Daisy, that ain't it! You know how I feel about you...all of you." I hung my head staring at my boots.

"Then why? Do you really have so little regard for my ability to cope that you think it's okay for me to leave when the going get's tough?" I hate it when she talks in that calm, gentle way of hers, specially when she's tryin' to make me say somethin' I ain't wantin' to. I glanced up, she was standin' there looking at me, waitin' and it was makin' me feel like I oughta be crawlin' under a rock with them critters out in the woodpile.

"It ain't that, Daisy… it's… it… this thing with the Morgans… it's eatin' me up inside. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you… or Mike or old hardrock here on account of that sidewinder wantin' to get back at me."

"Jess Harper. We're a family. Maybe not your conventional one, but a family none-the-less and families look out for each other. You're not alone in this and you don't have to face it alone so you can stop all that talk about not wanting to worry us. We're a lot tougher than you think. And if you're hurt, you need to say so… not go around hiding it." She turned to Slim, "Isn't that right?"

Even he was startin' to squirm under Daisy's words, and he weren't too bad at dishin' them out himself when he felt the need.

"Uh...yeah...you're not doing anyone any favours by busting yourself up more, means you'll be out of action longer. And I'm not paying you to be laying around with a busted hand...or anything else for that matter."

"Slim!" She gave Slim a look I sure was glad I weren't on the end of.

"It was a joke, Daisy." Slim fought his grin, tryin' to make out like he was sorry but it wasn't workin' too well. Still, Daisy seemed to forgive him.

"Well, anyway, we'll have no more of you pretending everything's fine when it isn't." She patted my shoulder and smiled. "Now, I'm going to fix you both some breakfast," Daisy said, picking up the bowl of water and towel." Do you feel like eating anything, Jess?"

"Sure, Daisy. I'm feelin' better now. Thanks," I said, letting out a slow breath and thinkin' next time I might think twice before trying to hide anything from her. But I was still set on riding out soon as I was done eating.

Daisy sent Mike off to get ready for school with plans to send him to the Ferguson's when school got out. I didn't like it but I was outnumbered by both Slim and Daisy and I didn't want to go making a fuss in front of the boy. Daisy headed into the kitchen to start cooking, leaving me and Slim alone at the table.

"Did Mort know?" Slim asked.

"Know what?"

He nodded at my arm in the sling.

"It wasn't his problem."

"Of course not, he's just the law in Laramie."

"I made the mistake, no need for Mort to be getting' himself shot up on my account."

Slim sat silent for a moment, and it wasn't the kinda silence that feels easy. I stared at the table, flickin' at it with my finger. Waiting.

"It doesn't make a friend feel good when another one doesn't trust him enough to ask for help," he finally said.

Yeah, I knew that was comin'. I could a bet a month's pay on Slim wantin' to finish what he started in the barn.

I lifted my head and looked him in the eye. "Well it don't make a friend feel good, neither, if that other friend gets himself killed on account of bein' asked for help."

Slim shook his head slowly and smiled. "Jess, you gotta let go of that feeling the whole world's your responsibility. It's not like that."

"Maybe. But my troubles are my troubles, no one else's." I went back to flickin' at the table top, heard Slim huff a big sigh.

"After all this time? Living here? You really believe that?"

I thought about my time at the ranch. We sure been through some scrapes together over time. "I dunno, Slim. Maybe not, but it ain't easy to break old habits."

"It's like you told Mike, friends look out for each other." There it was; his ace in the hole, throwin' my own words back at me. I couldn't really argue, neither.

"Yeah, I know it." I said, running my finger around in circles then scrapin' at a splinter of wood messin' up the smooth finish on the table top.

"Good. Well, try remembering it next time." He gave me a punch on my arm and I knew he'd gotten over his need to have his say.

Daisy brought us in some breakfast.

My stomach had quit whatever'd been botherin' it and I was shoveling eggs and bacon and biscuits into my mouth like I hadn't seen food for a week. And Daisy's coffee was just the ticket to wash it all down.

Not long after we finished eatin', the morning stage rolled in and it took all my effort to push myself to my feet. My hand was feelin' better now Daisy had steadied it some but my knee was givin' me fits.

"You gonna be able to handle the team, Jess?" Slim asked, gettin' to his feet, too.

"Yeah, I reckon with Mose helpin', we'll get it done," I said, and then seein' Slim reach for his hat on the peg I added, "Don't you get any ideas about helpin'. You ain't in no shape to be changing the team."

"Oh and you are?" He said, aiming a look at the sling around my neck.

"I ain't as bad off as you, so just stay put." I saw how bad he was hurtin'yesterday. And that was when he was laying in bed.

Slim looked out the window. "Looks like it won't matter, Pard. Mose has Sam ridin' shotgun with him."

I went to the window and had a look and sure enough, big Sam Johnson was sittin' up beside Mose, nursin' a shotgun across his knee. Can't say I was too disappointed to see him there. Made me feel better 'bout Mike ridin' into town with Sam up on the box.

Both Slim and me went out to meet them.

"Well now, ain't you two a sight, both of ya standing there with an arm in a sling." Mose just couldn't help his smart remark as he climbed down off of his seat. "I see ya got found out, Jess. Didn't figure you'd be able to keep it a secret for long, not the way you was hurtin' yesterday."

Slim shot me a look that said we'd be talking about that later, too. I let him enjoy the moment and kept my mouth shut.

Sam and Mose changed the team and didn't need help from me or Slim. When it was done I turned to Sam and said," Sam, I'd be much obliged if you could help me saddle my horse."

"Sure thing, Jess. We got time, ain't we Mose?" Sam asked.

"Sure, it don't look like no one else around here's in any shape to help him." Turning to me, Mose asked, "Where're you heading off to, Jess?"

"I got some business to take care of with Mort." I said, steppin off the porch to make my way to the barn. "Uh… Mose? You ain't seen that fella from yesterday hangin' around, have ya?"

"Can't say as I have, Jess. Why? He ain't causing trouble is he?"

"Not yet."

ssSSss

Sam helped me saddle up and then he and Mose went on their way.

I went back inside and got my gun belt off of the peg. I made three tries at doin' it up but it wasn't workin' with only one hand. Slim, still giving me that scowling look of his helped me get the belt buckled and the tie secured round my leg.

"You sure you gotta do this, Jess? Mose could've sent for Mort."

"Told ya already, there's something I gotta take care of with Morgan's girl."

"I don't like it Jess…"

"You just make sure ya got yer wits about you, Slim. I'll send Mort out on my way through town."

"Well, you be careful.

"You bet."

One last thing I needed to do. I went back in the house and got my derringer from the drawer in the bedroom and makin' sure it was loaded, shoved it down in my left boot.

All the way into town I was half-expecting to get shot at again. But nothin' happened and I couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad. If they'd come after me, least I'd know where they were at.

I planned to stop at Mort's on the way through town to visit Miss Moore but when I got there he was out at the Dolman ranch… had some paperwork for Griff's wife to sign and wouldn't be back for a couple hours. I left a message with Seb Dillon who was deputying for him. Told Seb to pass onto Mort I was heading out to the Walker place and asked for someone to go check on things back at the ranch. No one'd seen hide nor hair of Deevy since day before yesterday. Not exactly the news I'd been hoping for. Seb said he'd let Mort know 'bout my concerns. Yeah, sounded real sincere… seems I'm the only one taking Deevy's threat seriously. Seb wasn't none too friendly, neither.

Continued in Chapter eleven


	11. Chapter 11

HONORABLE INTENTIONS

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Gladys Moore opened the door after the first knock. She still had that lost look about her.

"Mornin' ma'am," I said tipping my hat.

"Jess? Didn't expect to see you back here so soon."

"No ma'am. I just wanted to call by and see how you're doing. You ain't had any strangers poking around here, have ya?"

"No one's been here 'cept the Sheriff. Came out earlier this mornin'… dropped Joe's things off to me." She ducked her head and worried at the necklace she was wearing, pulling at it with her fingers. "Said he was on the way out to that rancher's place…the fella Joe… the one Joe robbed."

She looked down at her feet then back at me. "I been a fool, Jess, and that ain't easy to take."

"No ma'am… uh… Can I come in?" I asked. "We need to talk."

She opened the door wider, invitin' me inside.

"You want some coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks." I walked over to the table, noticing she'd been doing some packing. "Going somewhere?" I pointed to the bags sitting on the floor by the sofa.

She nodded, reaching for two cups off a shelf. "Thinkin' about it." She poured the coffee and brought both cups to the table.

"Sit down."

"Thanks," I said, taking a seat.

"Your hand feelin' better?" She asked, looking at the sling.

"Yeah, I reckon. Better, now I ain't movin' it around so."

"Miss Moore… Uh, Gladys… I gotta tell ya… Deevy ain't lettin' things rest 'bout Mac Morgan catchin' one in the back yesterday. He's been makin' threats and there was some fella hangin' round near the ranch. Said he was heading out this way. You ain't seen him have ya? Claimed he was a nephew or something of old Mrs. Walker's."

"No, Jess. What's he want out here?"

"I dunno. Right now it ain't nothin' more than a hunch… but I reckon you oughtta keep an eye open… in case." I remembered the other reason I came out here and reached into my shirt pocket pulling out the wad of cash. The $380.00 I'd taken out of the bank yesterday.

"Ma'am, what I said the other day, it still goes. It's all I got, but I'd be mighty pleased if you'd accept this. Help you get started again." I held out the money to her.

"Jess…"

"You got a home to go to, ain't ya. Folks who care about ya?"

She looked down at the cup in her hand, chewin' on her bottom lip, sayin' nothin'.

"I'm sorry… Slim's always tellin' me I should learn to mind my own business. Guess I don't know when to keep my mouth shut."

"No… it's okay. I got folks. And two brothers. They got a little spread north of Cheyenne. They ain't got a lot – a few cattle – enough to get by." She still wasn't lookin' at me and I reached out and tipped her chin… so as she was facin' me.

"You know… the other day… when I offered you the money… I sorta got a feelin' home wasn't a place you were real keen to get back to."

"Oh… it's alright… there just ain't a lot for a girl to do out there, ya know."

"Yeah… I guess. But ya get on okay with ya folks, don't ya?"

"My ma, she didn't want me to go, but Pa told me if I left, not to come back. I don't think he meant it… not really."

"Then why don't you give it some thought… least till you work things out… till you feel right about what happened here. Like I said before… you just gotta give yourself a chance. You gotta feel right in here," I leaned in, pointed at my chest, "and not let them folks in town make you feel bad. If you feel good about yerself on the inside it'll show on the outside and folks'll see that…"

She chuckled quietly, "that's mighty fancy talk from a man who made a livin' outta shooting people'."

I drew back, sat up straight… feeling the stab of her words like a knife through my guts.

"Jess… I'm sorry… I didn't mean it that way… I know that ain't what you do now…" She reached out and put a hand on my arm…

Before she had a chance to say anything more the front door burst open and both me and Gladys were looking down the barrel of a 66 Winchester. I was on my feet, right hand twitching in the sling, aching to draw my gun.

"Don't even think about it, Harper. Stay right where you are and take off that gun belt."

"In case you hadn't noticed, Deevy, my gun hand ain't exactly workin'," I said, holding my slinged arm up.

He laughed, a hollow, kinda animal sound. "Yeah, and that's what Al and Mac figured and look where it got them. Now lose the belt and do it nice and slow."

"What do you want?" I asked loosening the tie round my leg then workin' the strap outta the loop. It wasn't easy but I got it done and let the belt drop to the floor.

"Well, well, looky here. Seems the little lady weren't lying about the money." He took a few steps closer, holding out his hand. "I'll take that." He nodded to the cash laying on the table in front of Gladys Moore.

I licked my lips, figurin' out what my chances were of taking Deevy out one-handed and not getting me and Gladys killed. Figured those chances were slim to none so I reached out for the money.

"Uh-uh, not you, Harper." Waving the gun towards Gladys, he said. "She can hand it to me."

"You don't think you're gonna get away with this, Deevy?" I said, tryin' to stall him while I worked on lookin' for a way out of this fix.

"Shut up, Harper," he snapped. "Now… the money."

Gladys reached out and took the cash off of the table and put it in Deevy's upturned palm. She had a look of venom in her eyes. She sure got a temper on her.

"Now what?" I asked.

"You're coming with me. You and me's got a little unfinished business to take care of." He bared his teeth, smilin' that hyena smile of his. "Not so tough now, are you, back shooter?"

"I ain't no back shooter!" I snarled, feeling like I could tear him apart with my bare hands and I made a move to get to him.

He brought the gun up to his shoulder and I pulled up short, my teeth clenching with a need to land a fist right between his eyes.

"Oh, you're a real tough guy," I said, breathin heavy, "Taking on a man with only one good hand and a defenseless woman. You oughta be real proud of yerself."

I never saw it coming, for a big man Deevy moved fast as a mountain lion. He landed the butt of his rifle hard into my stomach and I dropped to my knees gasping for breath.

"You finished flapping that big mouth of yours, Harper?"

I could see Deevey's feet out of the corner of my eye. It was a few seconds 'fore I could get my chest to start workin' again and I quietly sucked in a breath. I played up my belly ache, falling to my right side and pulling my knees up. I could feel the derringer still tucked down tight in my left boot.

Groaning so Deevy'd think I was hurtin' bad, I slowly moved my hand down, attemptin' to reach the gun. I could hear him makin' bragging sounds to Gladys Moore, tellin' her how he'd seen me and her in town together yesterday.

My fingers wrapped around the pistol and I pulled it out, rolling to my knees and aimin' at Deevey. But he weren't as stupid as I'd figured and he kicked the gun clean outta my hand just before bringing the rifle butt down across my head. The floor came up fast and hard, givin' me a taste of wood and dust as darkness closed in around me.

"On yer feet, Harper." Deevy's voice came from a long way off, but it was just as ugly as it was up close. "On yer feet!" The breath wooshed outta me again when a solid kick landed square to my ribs. I rolled over onto my knees, trying to suck air in round my achin' side.

Deevy dug a meaty paw into the front of my shirt and dragged me to my feet, but my knees wouldn't lock and kept givin'out. Blinking hard, I tried to get my eyes to see clearly but the room was swirlin' around all grey and mixed up. Next thing I knew he was shovin' me hard into one of the wooden chairs. I sat, leaning my head on the table and reached up behind my right ear, feelin' a sticky wetness coat my fingers.

"I ain't playin' games with you, Harper. You try anything like that again and the little lady here is going to be getting a bullet straight to that pretty head of hers."

I raised my head, squinting first at Deevy, then at Gladys Moore. She was tied to the same chair she'd been sitting in 'fore Deevy burst through the door, a gag knotted tight around her mouth. Even through my bleary eyes, I could see she was kinda pale and that feisty look she'd been wearing before was resemblin' one of terror.

"Let's go, Harper."

"Where're ya takin' me?"

"Shuttup and start walking." He gestured toward the door with the rifle.

I stood and then staggered forward, looking back over my shoulder at Gladys Moore. "Are you all right, ma'am?" I was still working at getting my eyes to see straight.

She nodded, shiftin' her attention between me and the man holding the gun.

"Move it!" A sharp jab to my rib cage with the barrel of Deevy's rifle convinced me to get going.

"Where to?" I asked.

"That way." He jerked this thumb at a small path through a scatterin' of trees behind the house.

The path was headin' away from the Laramie road, far as I could tell if we kept goin' in that direction we was gonna to be hittin' a dead end, or leastways a river. I was havin' trouble figurin' out what Deevy was plannin' to do, but one thing was sure, it wouldn't be ending well for me.

"Whatta ya hope to get out of this, Deevy? You know the sheriff ain't gonna let you get away with what yer plannin'." I scuffed at the dirt path makin' it plain to see which way we were headin'… in case anyone came lookin'.

"I ain't hopin' nothin'. I know exactly what I'm going to get out of this." He said, giving me one of them smug looks of his.

"You just gonna up and shoot me? 'Cause you gotta know, if you kill me, Slim'll hunt you down...and he won't quit till he sees you swingin' from the end of a rope."

The trees were thinning some, spreading apart and opening out to a clearing. I could hear the sound of the river. Flowin' fast for this time of year.

"There ain't gonna be no bullet, Harper. You're just gonna have a little accident. Them rocks, by the river, they can get mighty slippery...easy for a man to take a tumble."

I swallowed hard. I was comin' to an understanding of what he was fixin' to do to me. I weren't too bad at swimmin' now, but hearing that water rushin' by, and havin' only one good arm, I didn't like my chances.

"Over there." He pointed to the river bank. I could see the whitewater, frothing and foamin' its way over rocks as it headed downstream in an awful hurry. I reckoned the drop to the bank was about 40 feet and it was scattered with rocks all the way to the water's edge.

"You figure I'm just gonna mosey on down there and start swimmin'? Cause if that's what yer thinkin', you better come up with another idea. I ain't gonna make this easy for you, Deevy." I stood tall as I could with my ribs achin' and my head still not feelin' right.

"Get moving down that slope, Harper." He nodded towards the river.

I turned, like I was gonna do as he said, keepin' my left side facin' him. Figurin' I was gonna die anyway and decidin' drowning wasn't the way I wanted to go, I made a move. He wasn't expectin' it and I got a hold of the gun, twistin' the barrel up and givin' him a solid kick with my foot.

But my bum hand, all twisted up in the sling was throwin' me off balance. Deevy brought the rifle down hard and jerked it outta my grip. At the same time he pushed me backwards and my right leg slipped over the edge, my feet scrambling for a hold on them smooth rocks.

The rocks rolled out from under me and I landed hard with my busted hand crunching beneath my body. My throat closed round a scream and there was a sound in my ears like a roarin' cannonball. Curling onto my side, I hugged my right arm tight and the rocks and dirt caught me, dragging me closer and closer to the water's edge and there wasn't nothing I could do to stop it.

Continued in chapter twelve


	12. Chapter 12

HONORABLE INTENTIONS

CHAPTER TWELVE

The water closed over me, cold as ice, sucking me down, filling my boots and dragging me deeper while the current swept me along. I could hear the rush of swirling water, my body bumpin' and scrapin' against rocks while I pulled at the sling, tearing it from around my neck, setting my hand free.

I kicked with my feet trying to head for the surface but the water was tossin' me round so I couldn't make up from down. Every now and then I'd catch sight of the sun shining above me. But then the world tipped upside down again and I weren't makin' no headway towards it. My lungs burned with a need to take a breath and a pressure was building in my head, squeezing tighter and tighter the further I sank. I kicked hard at the water again… still goin' nowhere 'cept where the river's raging current dragged me. Struggling against its force, I fought to find the top but everything was rushin' past, confusin' me bout which way was up.

A rock bumped against my chest and I made a grab for it, the sharp edge shaving skin off my fingers. The squeezin' in my head got tighter and blackness started closing around me. But then I thought about Slim, and Daisy and Mike and what I had at the ranch. The people who had become my family…. And I thought about Deevy, too, and I knew I weren't gonna let him get away with what he'd done or what he was thinkin' on doin'. I had a score to settle. A fury fit to explode grew in my head and I clawed at the water fightin' to get to the surface.

Light glowed above, shimmerin' and shakin' and comin' closer. I was almost there when my hips scraped along somethin' rough, somethin' sticking out in the water, somethin' with a mind of trappin' me against it. I wrapped my left arm around what felt like a branch and pulled up hard knowing escape was just above me. But my lungs quit holdin' on and 'fore I could control it, I gasped for air but all I got was a lungful of water. I could feel it travellin' down my throat… could feel it cold in my chest and it burned at the same time and my lungs kept squeezin' wantin' more and I gulped again… then it hit, like a thousand pins stabbing at my chest from the inside… burnin' and stingin' and it _hurt.._. This was the end… this was it… things were swirlin' round me… goin' slow like a dream… then the tree branch dug into my belly and I reached for it, my fingers catchin' and I held on… pullin' and kickin' till my head finally broke through the water. I came up coughin' and splutterin' and fightin' to take a breath.

Water swirled around and over me, doin' its best to break my hold on the one chance I had of gettin' outta this fix. My body was pressed tight against the fallen tree, a big one and it lay firm and solid against the flowin' river. I held on tight, suckin' air and forcin' back the need to puke.

I tried to hook a leg over one of the branches but the current kept dragging it back. Spittin' water from my mouth and growling like a grizzly, I forced my right arm over another branch. Least I was clinging in two places now. But that water was set on forcing my head down, fillin' my mouth and stingin' my eyes. And it was the thought of watching my bullet tear Deevy's head clean off his shoulders that kept me forcing my way up.

I clung to that dad-gum tree with every bit of strength I could muster, struggling against the constant flood of water swirling over and around me, tryin' to suck me down. It was cold enough to freeze my teeth together and my ears ached with it and my head throbbed and I was losin' the feelin' in my hands and I didn't know how much longer I could keep hangin' on.

"Jess!"

Then my mind went in all kinds of places that weren't right, thinkin' I heard someone callin' my name.

"Jess! Over here."

I forced my eyes to open against another wave of water rushin' over me, coughing and spittin' it from my mouth.

"Jess!"

Slim. I could hear my pard's voice and I musta been losin' my mind 'cause there weren't no way in hell it could really be him.

"Grab the rope." And something whipped along the side of my head.

"Jess, so help me if you don't get a hold of that rope I'm coming in after you myself. Now climb up higher and grab it."

"Slim...Sli..." Another gush of water swept over my head. "Slim...I can't. Holding on...with one hand...can't let go." And I went down again, my body slamming against the tree with the surge of the river. I kicked hard, and scraped a boot along the trunk, breaking through the surface again.

"Jess, you gotta get higher or I can't reach you."

I heard his words but they weren't makin' no sense. How was he gonna reach me? But I knew Slim well enough to trust him, so I kept pushing with my foot against the tree, inching along, dragging myself higher.

I found a small branch with my left foot and stepped hard on it, forcing myself forward trying to straddle the trunk at the same time. My body was fighting against the current, and my arms were shaking with the strain of hanging on. Finally my right leg made it all the way over and I used my left foot to get a step up then I gave it everything I had, pushing with both feet, pulling with my left hand and anchoring my right arm around another smaller branch. At last my shoulders broke clear and I hung on, breathin' hard and tremblin' with the effort and the cold.

"Jess! Hold still."

Blinking water from my eyes, I could see Slim on the river bank, winding up a lariat and readying himself to throw.

"Hold on Jess."

And he let it go. The rope looped over my shoulders and tightened around my chest, I slipped one arm over the loop and I could feel myself being dragged forward. I helped him as best I could kicking with my feet and pullin' with my left hand. I felt my body scraping over the tree trunk, my shirt tearing as it rubbed along the bark and caught against small branches.

"Push Jess, come on, help me out here!"

"I...am...push...ing." Water was still pourin' into my mouth every time l opened it. There was a loud crack as one of the branches above me broke off and I lurched forward, free of the tree and trailing through the water headin' towards the river bank. I clung to the rope with my left hand, hauling myself along, doin' my best to help Slim get me to the edge.

Rocks started to scrape along my belly and I struggled to my knees, then my feet and staggered to the bank. I got one foot up and then felt a hand grab under my arm and lift me the rest of the way and I looked up into the sweat-streaked face of Slim.

"What...what...are you doin'...here?" I gasped out, then my knees gave way and I sank to the ground, pulling Slim along with me.

"Saving...your...hide." He said then collapsed onto his back with a loud groan.

I knew I should a been wonderin' about that noise he made but I was too busy trying to breathe. And if that weren't enough, my stomach was emptying all that water I'd swallowed onto the ground in front of me. My belly cramped and my chest burned with every gasping breath I fought to take.

I lay on my side only half aware of what was goin' on around me. I couldn't decide if I was hurtin' all over or just too dadgum cold to feel anything.

Breathin' weren't comin' too easy and the air whistled in my lungs, making me cough and the coughing burned and there was a grey mist swirlin' through my head. I heard a ringing sound in my ears then the grey got darker until everything around me just kinda slipped away.

"Jess." Someone was shakin' me and slappin' at my face.

I lifted my hand to swat them away but it was no good, they weren't quittin'.

"Jess, come on, son, snap out of it."

"Will...ya..." and I broke into a coughing fit, my breath catching in my throat and my chest achin' with a need for air. I puked more water and pushed myself up with one hand, feelin' like I was gonna choke to death.

One last cough and suddenly that tight feeling around my chest loosened. I gulped in air, felt it wheezing down my throat and into my lungs. There was a voice too; I could just make it out. But it wasn't Slim.

"Jess, take it easy now. Breathe, nice and slow like." Then I was caught under both arms and dragged across the ground, coming to a stop sitting with my back against a tall cottonwood.

Mort Cory's face swam in front of me, those frown lines 'round his eyes deep and ponderin', his eyes black with a look I couldn't quite work out.

"What...wha..." But my question was broke off with more coughing.

"Easy." Mort put a hand on my shoulder, keepin' me steady. "Dammit, Jess, I've never known anyone can get themselves in more trouble than you."

"It weren't...ex...exactly...my...idea to go...swimmin' in...that river." I said, my breath still coming out in wheezy gasps.

"Yeah, I know. But you sure got a way about you, boy." He tipped his hat back and scraped a hand along his jaw.

"Where's...Slim?" I asked, makin' a half-hearted try at pushin' myself up.

"You just stay put. That other dang fool's over there," Mort nodded to the left of me,"makin' sure that tree don't fall down, neither."

I turned my head and found Slim, sitting in the same position as me, his back leaning against a tall pine, head tipped back and eyes squeezed shut. He was holdin' himself all stiff and nursing that arm of his tight across his body. Looked like he was breathin' hard, too.

"Mort? He don't...look so good." I said, wipin' a hand over my face and rubbing off some of the dirt sticking there.

"Yeah, if you two were book ends, you'd be a matching pair." Mort said, settin' his eyes on me."Between the two of you, looks like Doc Burns is gonna have his hands full."

"Doc Burns...is gonna have to...wait. We got some...more pressin' business to...take care of." It was still hard to breathe and talkin' wasn't much better.

"Slim!" I yelled, 'cept it wasn't comin' out real loud and shoutin' started me coughin' again. Didn't last long and when it was over I had another go, "Slim!"

"Yeah." He was sounding kinda husky, too. Mort was still squattin' down beside me and he turned his frown on Slim.

"What were ya thinkin'...throwin' that rope the way ya did?" I gasped.

"I was thinking I was gonna catch me a big ol' Harper fish for supper," he said, soundin' like he might wanna take a swing at me. "What in blue blazes did you think I was doing?" he asked, clenching his teeth.

"Well ya shouldn't a done it, not all banged up like ya are."

"Sure Jess, I should a just stood there and watched you drown."

"Course not, you shouldn't a been here in the first place."

"I won't be doin' it again in a hurry, that's for sure." And he hugged his arm tighter, grimacing.

I pulled my knees up, aiming to get my feet under me and stand up. But there weren't no strength in my legs and I was makin' a real mess of it. "Help me up...Mort."

"Where do you think you're goin?"

"Just...help me up...will ya? We gotta get back to...the Walker house. Joe Morgan's girl...Deevy left her...tied to a chair." I grabbed his arm and started haulin'.

"Now just a dang minute, Jess. You ain't going nowhere. Not yet. And Morgan's girl is fine. A little shook up but otherwise unhurt." Mort chuckled quietly and I threw him a look that shoulda fried his whiskers.

"What's so... dadgum funny?"

Mort shook his head. "She's sure got a temper, Jess. If I was Deevy, I'd be makin' straight for Canada."

"Yeah, and that's probably... where...he's goin'. With three hundred and eighty...of my dollars."

"The young lady told me about that." Mort stood up, shaking out his legs and stretching his back. "Reckon I'll get you two delivered to Doc Burns and then get a posse together."

"Mort." Slim was startin' to stir some, he wasn't lookin' quite so pale and that stiff set to his shoulders had relaxed some. "You go get that posse formed, no sense wastin' time takin' me and Jess to the doc's. Daisy will fix us up back at the ranch."

"Mort… Mort… Daisy… and Mike… are they okay?" If Slim was here, then weren't no-one protectin' the ranch.

"I've left Pete and Jed out at the ranch. Miss Daisy's just fine and young Mike's in school."

I let out a slow breath and that got me coughing all over again.

Mort stood between us, looking like he was having a hard time decidin' what to do. "You two sure you gonna be all right to get home?"

"Go." I said. "The...the longer you wait the more chance Deevy's got...to get away."

"Slim? What about you?"

"Told ya to go, didn't I? We'll be fine."

"Mort, did you...did you see my horse?" I asked, wondering if Deevy took him.

"Yeah, he's still tied up back at that girl's house."

"Gladys… her… her name's Gladys."

"Yeah. Well, you two just stay out of trouble."

I nodded. "Sure."

"I'll be on my way then." He looked at Slim then me. Shaking his head, he walked over to his horse, mounted and took off at an easy lope through the trees.

With some effort, and keeping my hurt hand close to my belly, I managed to get to my feet, my banged up knee not cooperatin' real well, a new patch of red soaking through the bandage.

I took a minute to get my head straight, leaning against the tree, shiverin' with a cold that wouldn't let go. Slim had pulled himself up, too, and was standin' against his tree, eyes closed, mouth a thin, tight line, his chest heavin' in big slow breaths.

"It hurt bad?" I asked, nodding at his arm.

"Been better." He said through gritted teeth, "You?"

"Same, I reckon."

"Let's get goin'," He started to make a move towards his horse. "You need to get dry 'fore you freeze to death."

"No argument there." I followed him to where his horse was grazing a little ways off.

Slim wasn't lookin' much steadier on his feet than me. I was betting that bone had moved some when he threw the rope and dragged me in. I watched him stagger then go down on one knee, clutching at his shoulder.

"Slim!"

By the time I got to his side, he was hissing in pain, his eyes squeezed shut.

Slim don't often cuss, but he sure as heck was making up for it now.

"Slim… you ok?"

"What… do you… think?" He snarled at me.

I was just about to answer him when my chest cramped and all I managed to get out was a deep hacking cough. It went on and on so as I weren't getting no air in at all. I moved away from Slim and leaned against a tree bent over strugglin' to take a breath. I could feel my lungs wheezing and them thousand pin pricks were back in my chest and the pain was makin' my head spin.

"Jess?"

Slim had a hold of my arm and was shakin' me. But it weren't no good… tears streamed down my face as I fought to get control - my knees shaking with the effort and it wasn't until I spat up another gutful of water that I was able to get some air. The coughing and the pain eased off and I leaned hard against the tree till I got my breathin' back to normal.

"Pard… you okay?"

I nodded yes, gasping at the air. Slim had a firm grip on my arm and I hate to admit it, but I was mighty glad he did.

"Reck… reckon… I'll live." I said, pushing away from the tree and easing myself up. "Let's… let's get riding."

"You sure you can make it?" Slim asked.

"I'll manage."

We slowly and carefully made our way to Slim's horse.

"You… sit in front," I said.

He mounted first then scooted forward leaving the stirrup free for me to mount up behind him. I tucked my busted hand inside my shirt hopin' to steady it some and then looped my left thumb over Slim's belt.

Slim kept his horse to a walk and even going slow, that lurchin was makin' my hand throb and my head thump. I knew it weren't doin' Slim no good neither, the way he was hunchin' forward tryin' to protect his shoulder.

"How'd you find me?" I asked after awhile.

"Mort. Came out to the ranch looking for you. Had some news. Reward money. Said someone spotted Deevy… heading towards… Walker place." I didn't like the way Slim was talkin' in spurts. He musta been hurtin' real bad. So I shut up.

Continued in chapter thirteen


	13. Chapter 13

HONORABLE INTENTIONS

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

By the time we made it to Glady's Moore's my chest was gettin' tight again and I was strugglin' to hold back that dad blamed cough. I slid down off the back of Slim's horse, holdin' tight to the cantle, and fightin' back a dizziness that hadn't really quit.

"You okay, Pard?"

I lifted my head and squinted up at Slim. "Yeah." But talkin' got me coughin' and it was real hard to catch my breath.

"Jess?" I felt Slim beside me, trying to pull me up straight. The cough didn't last long this time and when my breathing got back to normal, I stood there, sweatin' and shiverin' and wishing I was any place but outside in my wet clothes with my head achin' and my hand hurtin' and that burnin' fire in my chest.

"What set that off?" Slim asked.

"Guess... I still...got some of that river...in me." I wheezed out.

"You gonna be able to keep riding?"

"Yeah," I said, studying Slim's face. "You?"

"No choice."

"I reckon not," I said, and looked around for my horse. He was still tied to the hitching rail where I'd left him this morning. I walked over to him and ran my hand down his neck, scratching under his chin. "Hey, boy. Sorry I left ya so long."

He whinnied quietly and nuzzled against my shoulder. "I bet you could do with a drink. Just hold on a little longer."

Slim tied his horse next to mine and we walked up to the front door. Gladys Moore had it open before we had a chance to knock. She looked between the two of us, frowning first, then offering a small smile.

She said, "You better come in."

"Thank you, ma'am," Slim said, "but we gotta keep riding. Jess needs to get out of those wet clothes. We just wanted to check you were okay."

"I'll be a whole lot better when I hear Deevy's rotting behind bars." She fired at us.  
And I couldn't help smilin'. Yeah, I figured she was going to be fine. As long as she's got that temper to keep her goin'.

"Yes ma'am." I said. "I'm sorry 'bout what happened, 'bout me not stoppin' him and you being tied up and all."

"Ain't your fault, Mr. Harper. Ain't nobody's fault. Men like Deevy just got a mean, yellow streak through them."

"I reckon so." I felt that tightness pull around my chest again and started on another bout of coughin'. Didn't last long this time.

"What's the matter?" Miss Moore asked, lookin' from me to Slim.

"Ain't nothin', I said, shivering again."Took in some water from the river." And I let loose with more coughing.

"Come on, Jess. We better get you home." Slim put a hand on my shoulder.

"You want me to fetch you a blanket?" Miss Moore asked, "Long way to be travelin' in them wet things."

"We'd be much obliged to you, ma'am," Slim said before I had a chance to answer. "I'll get it back to you soon as I can."

I weren't in no mood to argue, 'sides, I was shivering hard enough to rattle my teeth loose from my gums.

"Come in." She said, and me and Slim stepped just inside the door and it sure was good to be out of that breeze for a few minutes.

Gladys went to a wooden chest standing against a wall under a window and fished out a blanket, bringin' it over to where we were waiting and draped it over my shoulders. One handed, I pulled it tight around my body, mighty glad to have that extra layer over my wet shirt.

"Much obliged," I said.

She smiled again. "You take care, Jess."

"Yeah. You too. "

Slim tipped his hat to Gladys, mine was probably half way to Fort Laramie by now.

We watered our horses and mounted up then turned their heads towards home. Neither one of us were in any condition to handle more than a walk and it was a long slow journey headin' back to the ranch.

My cough seemed to be gettin' worse and my breathing weren't feeling right, neither. It got so bad I had to hang on to the horn just to stay in the saddle. That's when Slim suggested we take a break. If I coulda got my voice to work with more'n a croak I would a said no, but Slim was off his horse and pullin' me down 'fore I had a chance to argue.

He ground tied both our horses and they wasted no time helpin' themselves to a thick patch of grass just off the side of the road. Me and Slim eased down so we was resting against a rock and I huddled under the blanket tryin' to find some warmth.

"You doin' okay, Jess?" Slim asked, studyin' me like I might go belly up at any second.

"Been better." I said, trying to hold in another cough.

"That river water's sure not agreeing with you."

"No." I hugged my arm across my rib cage, trying to ease the ache from all that coughin'.

"You hit your head while you were in the water?" He asked pointing at a spot behind my right ear.

I reached up and fingered the cut on my head, feelin' blood still oozing from it. "No. I weren't lookin' where I was goin' and ran into the thick end of Deevy's rifle."

Slim frowned then pulled a bandanna from his pocket and pushed it against the cut behind my right ear.

"It's bleeding some, but it doesn't look too bad. Might not even need stitching."

"I knew this was my lucky day." I said, wonderin' what else could happen.

"Well, it could a been worse."

"Yeah. Sure."

"Help me bind this round your head," Slim said, handing one end of the bandanna to me. "Hold it there, just above your ear while I wrap." I did as he said and when he was done he tucked the other end under, yankin' a clump of my hair with it.

"Ow! Easy."

"Sorry." He stood up, wipin' his hand on his pants "You feeling any better?"

"I'm all right," I said, hopin' for some truth in my words. "Your shoulder still hurtin' you?"

"It hasn't gotten any worse." He grabbed hold of my arm, pulling me to my feet. "Come on, Driftwood, let's get you home."

We mounted up and headed back along the road to the ranch, still keeping the horses to a walk. I reckoned we'd been on the road for near two hours when that tight feelin' in my chest was squeezin' harder and I was really fightin' to breathe. Slim kept lookin' back at me and the look on his face told me he wasn't real happy.

"I don't like how that cough isn't lettin' up, Jess."

"It'll...have to...stop soon, I reckon. Can't be much... more water left...to spit up." I said, still strugglin' to breathe.

"Maybe we should a got you to the doc's instead of heading home."

"It ain't nothing a good hot meal and... and one of Daisy's brews won't fix."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." But he didn't sound convinced.

The sun was just above the western foothills when we finally made it over the rise and the ranch came into sight. Breathin' was still an effort and I couldn't seem to fill my lungs without settin' off a cough.

A cool wind had kicked up as we pulled the horses to a stop by the corral. Slim dismounted, tied his horse to the fence rail then came around to my left side.

"Can you get down?" He asked.

I nodded and shrugged the blanket off. That breeze hit me right away and I started shivering all over again

A gust of wind blew through the yard, skitterin' a lone tumbleweed along with it. I grabbed the blanket off the saddle and made a clumsy attempt to wrap it round my shoulders.

"Come on, let's get you inside."

Slim hooked his hand under my arm, keeping me on my feet and we headed for the house.

"Slim! Jess! I I thought I heard you ride in." Daisy came towards the corral but stopped when she got a good look at us. "Oh,my. What's happened? Jess, are you all right?"

"There's somethin' wrong with him. I'll explain when we're inside. We need blankets, Daisy," Slim said as he hustled me along.

Inside, Daisy had a fire goin' and Slim guided me to one of the chairs in front of it and sat me down. I hunched over tryin' to draw as much warmth from them burning logs as possible.

Then Slim was beside me, but he was on his haunches, huggin' his arm real tight and I glanced up at his face. He'd gone awful pale and his eyes were squeezed shut.

"Daisy!" I coughed around her name. "Daisy, Slim's hurtin' real bad," I called out.

She came out from our bedroom carryin' an armload of blankets and dropped them on the floor near my chair, then she turned her attention to Slim and I broke out in another coughin' fit, my chest feeling like it were being torn in two.

"What have you boys been up to?" Daisy clucked at my side. She was kneeling next to Slim and had her hand on his right shoulder, her other hand was fiddlin' with the sling.

"I'm alright... See to Jess... He's not good, Daisy."

"You come and lie down, Slim, then I'll check on Jess." She helped Slim to his feet and over to the couch. I could hear my pard trying to protest but Daisy wasn't havin' none of it. Once he was settled she asked, "Is someone going to tell me what's going on?"

"Jess. Got tangled up with Deevy, ended up in the river. Had to pull him out," Slim said.

"With your arm in that condition?" Daisy asked. "Oh, Slim."

"No choice. He would a drowned."

"I really don't know what I'm going to do with you two," she said, shaking her head, and moving over to where I was sitting.

"Where's...Mike?" I asked, taking real small breaths.

"He's at the Fergusons' like we agreed." Daisy brought another chair to the fire and draped a blanket over it. "You better get those wet things off, Jess. Do you need some help with your boots?"

"I can do it," I said, reaching down with my left hand and yanking at my boots.

"I'll go and heat up some water," she said, throwing another log on the fire before heading back to the kitchen.

The cinders sparked and glowed red, swirling up the chimney as the fire caught onto the new wood, the flames lickin' at it and warming the room.

Keeping my busted hand still as possible, I stripped down to my long johns and pulled the blanket Gladys had give me tight around my shoulders. I wasn't so cold with most of the wet things gone and the fire cracklin' in the hearth.

I leaned back in the chair resting my hand across my belly, with the cold easing up it was startin' to ache again. The bandages were damp, hanging loose and ratty, didn't look nothing like they did when Daisy first wrapped them this morning.

It felt like my cough was finally letting up and I let my eyes slide shut, didn't reckon I could a kept 'em open even if I wanted to. It was mighty good to be sittin' in a solid chair, no water, no wind, and the warm glow of the fire sending out its heat.

Reckon I must a dozed off 'cause the next thing I knew, Daisy was shakin' me gently, and holding out a cup.

"Jess, here, I made you some coffee."

I untangled my good hand from the blanket and took hold of the cup. Smelled like there was more'n just coffee in it and I raised an eyebrow at Daisy.

"Just a couple of spoonfuls in there, it'll help to warm you up." She smiled at me.

"Thanks, Daisy, I reckon it will at that." I took a sip, enjoying the feel of the hot coffee and whiskey warming a path down my throat and into my belly. "How's Slim?" I asked twistin' around in my chair to get a better look at him.

"He's sleeping. I gave him something to help him rest; he was in a lot of pain but flat refused to go to bed."

"Yeah, I reckon he was." I shook my head. "Sure didn't do himself any good hauling me out of the river like he did."

"No. But he couldn't very well leave you there, could he?" Daisy pulled the blanket from my shoulders and replaced it with the warm one draped over the chair.

"No, I guess not." I took another sip of the coffee. "He sure was hurtin'."

"Well hopefully you'll both stay put long enough to give yourselves time to heal. How's your hand feeling?"

"I know it's there," I said, "but it ain't so bad when I ain't movin' it around or doing somethin' stupid."

"Finish your coffee and I'll fix the bandages for you." She fussed with the blanket again, making sure I was completely covered, except for the hand holding the cup." Slim said something about you coughing."

"Yeah, I reckon I swallowed half the river but it seems to have eased off some." I took another long swig of the coffee and ended it with a sudden, chest rattlin' coughing fit, sending a spray of coffee across the hearth and a message to Daisy I was a darned liar.

Daisy took my cup before I spilled anymore and put it on the table and I worked at gettin' myself under control. 'Fore I started to choke it finally let up but it was feeling like it wouldn't take much to set me off again.

I leaned forward in the chair, takin' small breaths, knowin' now that it wasn't smart to try and breathe too deep.

When I looked up again, Daisy was beside me, this time offerin' me water instead of coffee.

"Take small sips, Jess. Slim was right, I don't like the sound of that cough. How long were you in the water?'

"Don't...rightly know. Felt...like a life time." My chest was hurtin' to breathe again.

"How did you get that cut on your head?" Daisy was checking the bandanna Slim had wrapped above my right ear.

"Deevy. Hit me." I said.

"You sit back. I'm going to tend to your hand and that cut and then I think bed might be the best place for you."

"Ain't no need for..." but my protest was cut off with more coughin'.

"No arguments, young man. You've been through a lot in the last two days and you need to rest."

I nodded, seein' as how talkin' didn't seem to be doin' me no good. But I weren't plannin' on going to bed no matter what Daisy insisted. Not when Deevy was still out there somewhere.

Daisy gathered up more bandages, rewrapped my hand while I squirmed in my chair. She tsked and worried over the cut on my head but declared I wouldn't need stitching. She insisted I change into dry underwear and then she put my right arm back in a sling. By taking it slow, I managed to get into clean long johns without setting off any more coughin'.

"Got anything to eat, Daisy? I ain't...had nothin' since...breakfast. I'm about...half starved."

"I'll have supper ready in few minutes."

"Sure." I nodded "Daisy?"

"Yes, Jess?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She patted me on the shoulder and then headed off to the kitchen.

I was just startin' to doze off again when I heard the horses makin' a ruckus outside. I glanced over at Slim, he was sleepin' the sleep of the dead.

Slowly, I made my way over to the window, 'fraid to move too quick. The sun had dropped behind the hills and the yard was all shadows. But I could see the horses dancing around in the corral. They weren't happy 'bout somethin'.

I went to the bedroom and pulled on some pants, leavin' all but one button undone, no time to be fiddling one-handed with the rest of 'em. I grabbed socks from a drawer and went back out by the fire, pullin' them and my boots on.

"Jess?" Daisy was standing in the kitchen doorway, "What are you doing?"

"Somethin's spookin' the horses." I said, returning to the bedroom and grabbing my scatter gun from beside the chest of drawers. Daisy was close behind me. "Might be...nothin,' or might be that rogue...mountain lion back." _Yeah and it might be Deevy or that fella Mose saw yesterday._ "You stay inside. Keep... keep the door shut. I..." My chest exploded in another coughin' fit and I had to lean against the wall to keep my balance.

When it let up I was findin' it even harder to take a breath.

"Jess, I don't think you should be going outside… the night air won't do you any good."

"Have to, Daisy. Can't afford...to lose any...stock." I shoved the scatter gun under my left arm and headed for the living room, picking up the 12 gauge from beside the fireplace and handing it to Daisy. "I'm...not expectin' trouble...but if there is, you know what to do..."

"What's going on?" Slim was awake and pushing himself up, his right arm wobblin' with the effort.

"Nothin'." I said. "Go back to sleep."

"Then why're you holding that scattter gun?" He was sitting up, scrubbin' at his eyes.

"Insurance. Gonna...check on the stock. The horses...they ain't happy 'bout something and I'm just gonna settle 'em down. You...stay put." Long as I kept my breaths short, the coughin' seemed to stay quiet.

"I'm coming with you." Slim started to push himself to his feet.

"No you ain't." I pulled my arm from the sling. If there was trouble, I didn't want to be tangled up in it. "Slim, you're all doped up on laudanum, I don't need to be worryin'...'bout you out there...as well as me. Now stay... stay where you are. You wanna be useful...take care of Daisy."

'Fore he could argue any more I pulled the door open and stepped out onto the porch.

Continued in chapter fourteen


	14. Chapter 14

HONORABLE INTENTIONS

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

It weren't pitch dark outside, the sky was still showin' a deep orange and purple streak where the sun had set and it was enough for me to make out the horses. They were circling around the corral, prancin' and finicky and snortin'...somethin' had sure got 'em spooked.

I made my way slowly to the barn, holdin' back a cough and keepin' my breathing short and shallow. Last thing I needed was to be alertin' some critter, human or animal, that I was comin' after 'em.

By the time I made it to the corral fence, my heart was hammering in my chest and I was having real trouble with my breathin' and there was gray spots slidin' across my vision. I hung on to the railing and waited for the dizzy feeling to let up.

"You sure don't lay down easy, do you Harper?"

I whirled 'round towards the barn raising the scatter gun to my left shoulder and balancing it across my right wrist. "Who's there?"

My answer was the sound of a hammer being cocked behind me.

"So you're the dirty back shooter who killed, Joe, Al and Mac?" I felt the muzzle of a gun stick into my side. "Drop that gun and turn around. Slowly."

I did as I was told and out of the corner of my eye, as I turned, I saw two men step out of the shadow of the barn. I knew 'em right away. Deevy and that Tip fella who threatened Daisy and Mike.

The man I was facing when I turned around was about the same height as Deevy, but slimmer, his hair was black and he was wearin' one of them fancy mustaches the folks back East like so much.

"Harper, is it?" The man asked, aiming his .45 at my chest. "I been hearin' things about you. 'Bout that big ol' yella streak that runs clean down your back and how you like to shoot a man when he ain't lookin.'"

I swallowed hard. "Who are you, mister?"

"The name's Morgan. Ray Morgan and those three men you shot were my kin."

"Them three men...were aimin' to kill me. I don't know what you been told, but I ain't no back shooter."

"Harper, ain't you sick of that old song?" Deevy, always flappin' that trouble-makin' mouth of his took a step closer to me. "You only gotta go into Laramie to see you're a dirty liar. Mac and Al are still at the undertakers. You ain't gonna be fast talkin' your way outta what you done. And you ain't going to get the chance to shoot either of us in the back."

"You got all the answers, don't you Deevy. Well yer wrong." I turned back to Morgan. "You wanna listen to my side of the story? Or ya gonna believe the likes of this double talkin', two-bit yella coward."

"Why you..." Deevy made a lunge at me, but I side stepped him 'fore he could reach me."

"Stay where you are, Hal," Morgan ordered, then turned his attention back on me. 'Who's inside?"

I glanced towards the house, "No one."

"He's lying." Deevy was at it again.

"Where's Sherman?" Morgan asked.

"He ain't here. He got hurt two days ago, Daisy took him into town to see the doc."

"Jess! Jess, everythin' all right out there?"

Nice one, Pard. Yer timing couldn't a been worse if ya tried. "Go back...inside, Slim."

"Who are ya talkin' to?" I reckon between the laudanum and the fading light he weren't seein' too clearly.

"It ain't no-one, do like I tell yer...and go back inside."

Morgan fired a shot into the air. "You better do like he says, Sherman."

I heard Slim cock the rifle I'd given to Daisy.

"No Slim! There's three a them and one of you. Now will ya just get back in the house? This ain't no time to be playin' hero."

"Okay, Jess. I'm going."

I let out a long breath and that set me off coughin'. Felt like I had razors slicing through my chest and it weren't lettin' up none. My head was poundin' and it was real hard to get any air. My right leg buckled and I went down on one knee fightin' to breathe.

"Harper! Whatta you playin' at?" Couldn't rightly tell who was shoutin' at me, and didn't care too much, neither. Finally, the coughing eased off. I could feel the air rattlin' in my chest, felt like rocks rollin'around in there.

"Get up!" The muzzle of Morgan's gun was pressed hard against the side of my head.

I pushed up so I was standin' but I was still feelin' dizzy and grabbed a hold of the corral fence to stay on my feet.

"Get movin', Harper. You've got a lynchin' to attend." I lifted my head to look at Morgan.

"What are you...talkin' about?" I asked, my voice raw and husky.

"I'm going to make sure you stay dead this time. We're gonna find a nice strong tree for you to swing from. You're nothing but a murderer, Harper. We'll be doing the judge a favour. Won't cost the good townsfolk of Laramie a single penny to see justice done." Morgan turned to Tip. "You got that rope ready?"

"Yeah, Ray, it's tied to my horse."

Morgan was back facing me. "Start walkin', Harper. In there, you can saddle yourself a horse. We're gonna be takin' a ride a little ways up the road." He nodded his head towards the barn.

I'd had just about had all I was willin' to take from Deevy, his bunch of no goods and them damn Morgans and their need to be pushin' me around.

"There's somethin' about me I'm bettin' you don't know, Morgan," I said.

"Oh yeah, Harper, and what would that be?"

"I got a mean left hook." And I twisted around landing my fist fair across the side of his face. I heard the sweet sound of his jaw crackin' as his head snapped to the right. He staggered back losing his footing and hit the ground hard.

While he was splayed out on his back I dropped my right shoulder and hurled myself at Deevy; he weren't expectin' it and I ran him backwards into that sly weasel Tip. We all went down, but I was mad enough to get back on my feet in a hurry. I was just about to turn around and have a second go at Morgan when I was grabbed from behind. Figured Morgan had recovered from the haymaker I delivered.

Still seein' red and feelin' like I had the strength of ten men, I leaned my weight back into Morgan and lifted my feet just in time to connect both of them into Deevy's belly. He went backwards again, knockin' Tip onto his side.

I jabbed my left elbow into Morgan's stomach and stomped down hard on his foot with my right heel. He let out a whoomph and a yelp at the same time and released his hold. I turned and faced him and let a left upper cut slam into his nose and he went down for the count.

'Fore I could turn 'round again, there was a pair of big beefy arms wrapped tight around my chest but I was still madder than a cut snake and I gave Deevy the same treatment as Morgan. Jabbin' back hard and sharp with my left elbow. I heard the wind whoosh outta Deevy's mouth and his arms dropped to his belly. I grabbed a handful of hair and brought his head down the same time as I lifted my knee and Deevy joined Morgan on the ground. Only he weren't showin' signs a stayin' there.

Tip, that yella-bellied weasel was strugglin' to his feet and Deevy was makin' a move like he wanted to come at me again. My chest was heavin', makin a whistlin' sound and I was having real trouble getting a breath. Knew it wouldn't be long 'til another coughin fit came on. I turned on my toes and made a dive for my scatter gun still lying on the ground where I'd dropped it.

Skidding across the ground on my belly, I reached out with my left hand for the gun. Just as my fingers curled around the barrel a boot came down hard on my wrist, pinnin' it to the ground. I looked up at Deevy' standin' over me, his teeth bared and blood drippin' from his nose, but that wasn't what really got my attention, it was the colt .45 aimed at my head, the hammer cocked and ready to fire.

And that's when my chest let loose with a new round of coughin', coughin' till my head felt like it was gonna explode and my throat burned raw, coughin' out but not gettin' nothin' in. Felt like I was drownin' all over again but there weren't no surface to aim for.

Somewhere through the roarin' in my ears I thought I heard a gunshot and then more firin' but I was fast losin' any clear thought in my head and there was a kinda blackness closing in on me. More shots rang out then the sound of horses... _where'd they come from?..._ but I wasn't gonna find out 'cause the roaring in my head turned quiet...last thing I remembered was the feel of the ground pressing against my face as I passed out.

Continued in chapter fifteen


	15. Chapter 15

HONORABLE INTENTIONS

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"Jess?" Someone was calling my name. Couldn't rightly tell who… had a sound of an echo coming from a long way off. And I was still in darkness, and it was real hard to breathe and it felt like somethin' was pressin' on my chest. I turned my head to the side, tryin' to find some air, but there weren't none...my chest hurt bad, burning and achin' and I couldn't figure out why. Gunshots. I remembered hearin' guns bein' fired. Was I hit? I heard someone groan.

"Jess, wake up." _Daisy?_

"Mrrmmm. Dai..." I broke off coughin' and the razors in my chest sliced harder and I was breathin' fast but my lungs weren't cooperatin' none.

"Jess, sit up. Here, take a sip of this."

Daisy was pushing a cup against my lips. Had a kinda smell I'd never smelled before. Weren't sure I liked it or not.

"Careful, it's hot."

I took a sip. And gagged. "What are ya doin?" I asked, makin' a move to push the cup away, but my right arm was back in a sling.

"It'll help with your cough. Just sip it slowly." Daisy was trying to get me to drink more.

"I ain't… drinkin' it." I pulled my other hand from under the covers and pushed the cup away. And then I started coughin' again.

"Help me sit him up." I heard the words but couldn't tell who was sayin' them. Didn't sound like Slim.

Someone grabbed me under the arms and lifted, pillows were stuffed behind my back and there was back slappin' goin on as well. I hoicked up somethin' no man should ever have to feel in his mouth and a bowl was placed next to my chin.

"Spit, Jess, spit it up." I couldn't get it outta my mouth fast enough. At least when that was gone my coughin' let up and I was left gasping and sweating and feelin like sh..."

"Drink." The cup was back at my lips. I looked up into the frownin' face of Doc Burns. He didn't look happy. Looked like maybe he wanted to yank my finger nails out one by one, with a set of pliers, and I reckoned he weren't thinkin' chloroform'd be involved. I sipped slowly and screwed up my nose, fightin' the urge to gag.

"What...what...are ya tryin...to do? Poison me?" The cup pressed again and I drank, but I weren't likin' it.

That tight band around my chest started to ease some and I could finally breathe a little easier.

"What...happened?" I asked, lookin' from the Doc, to Daisy standin' behind his shoulder, to Slim who was restin' under the covers on my bed. "Why am I...in Slim's bed?"

"We needed to get you lying down and this was the closest bed."

"Did I get hit?" I asked, thinkin' back to that gun fire I'd heard and feelin' for a bandage on my chest.

"No Jess. Slim and Mrs. Cooper found you out cold in the yard. Just after Sheriff Cory and the posse rode in." The doc put his bag on the table next to the bed and started diggin' around inside. Took out that listenin' dee-vice of his.

I reached up and rubbed my head, feelin' a fresh bandage there. It was all startin' to come back to me. Morgan, Deevy, horses..."You mean them guns I heard firin', that was Mort?"

Slim spoke up this time. "Mort and the posse rode in and took Morgan out, he'll be joining the others at the Undertaker. Deevy was wounded and the other fella, Tip, gave himself up without a fight."

"Figured he never had no back bone." I looked at the Doc. "Why's my chest hurtin' so bad?"

"Mrs. Cooper, why don't you get some broth warmed up, while I talk to Jess for a minute."

"Hey." I yelled. But it sounded more like a croak. "I ain't eatin' no broth. All's I've had in me today is water. I need some real food." Doc Burns was givin' me that look again...wondered if maybe he was related to Slim somewhere in a distant past. Daisy wasn't lookin' too agreeable, neither.

"Daisy ya told me supper was nearly ready 'fore I got tangled up with Deevy and Morgan. Told ya, I ain't had nothin' to eat since breakfast. You gotta feed me 'fore I starve to death."

"Mrs Cooper, if he's well enough to make all that noise then I think he can manage some real food. Not too much to start with, though."

Daisy nodded, givin' me one last worried frown before leaving the room.

Doc Burns pulled up a chair and sat by my bedside. He lifted up my undershirt and felt around my chest, then fixed that listenin' thing to his ears and put the end on my rib cage.

"Doc?"

"Quiet, Jess, take a deep breath."

I wasn't too sure he was serious; breathing deep hadn't been a good idea so far.

"Come on son, breathe deep as you can."

Seems he meant it. I did as he said, best as I could and drew a big chest rattlin' breath and it started me off again. I pushed the doc's hand away and leaned forward trying to stop the cough. I coughed till my eyes leaked and my chest ached. The doc was poundin' on my back and holdin' a bowl near my mouth. I coughed hard and then spit and it finally let up.

I hugged my chest and waited for that burnin', wheezing feeling to quit.

"Lay back, son." He helped me lean against the pillows.

The doc sat quiet...looking at me like he was sizin' me up. "You're not real good at following orders, are you, boy?"

I heard a snort from the next bed.

The doc continued. "Thought I told you to take things easy? Maybe I oughtta be checking your ears? You having a problem hearing, Jess?"

"Nothin' wrong with my hearin'. You said you weren't sure my hand was broke."

"Yes, I did say I wasn't sure, but I also told you that you weren't to use it at all for the next few days. Do you remember that?"

Wasn't real sure what he wanted me to say, so I kept my mouth shut and closed my eyes, hoping he'd take a hint and leave me alone.

"And from what Slim here tells me, it was almost two days before you got Mrs. Cooper to splint and bandage your hand and you went about your business as usual."

I jerked upright and glared at Slim. "Thanks a lot, Pard."

"What was I s'posed to tell him, Jess? He could see you haven't been takin' care of it."

I leaned back against the pillows, figurin' there weren't no point in arguin' with them.

"So...you better tell me what happened to get you in this condition."

"I fell in a river."

"Hmph." Slim was just full of helpful comments.

Doc glanced in Slim's direction then back at me. "And?"

"And Slim...pulled me out. Dad blamed...fool." I muttered.

"Hah."

"Ain't you got some sleepin' to do or somethin'?" I yelled at Slim, only it wasn't that loud and I started coughin' again. More poundin' on my back, more spittin' up and finally it stopped.

"Drink." The doc was shoving that dang awful drink at me again.

I took a sip.

"Finish it, Jess. That's a taste you're going to have to get used to over the coming days."

I finished what was in the cup, gagged once and shivered. "That's the worst tastin' stuff I've ever had. What in the foggy blue mornin' is it?"

"An old Indian recipe. Works wonders with coughs and breathing difficulties. Both of which you seem to be suffering from. How long were you in the river?"

"Don't rightly know. Reckon it was long enough to swallow half of it."

"Hmmmm." The doc seemed to be thinkin' 'bout things."

"Did you breathe any of it?"

"I reckon so." I said, rubbin' at my eyes.

"That would explain it." He said, scrapin' a hand across his chin. "Lift up your vest again."

"'Splain what?"

The doc had that listening thing back in his ears and was movin' it around my chest.

"I ain't breathin deep," I said.

"Shh."

Weren't havin' no more of that deep breathin'...

"Deep breath."

"Told ya, I ain't. Makes me cough. You saw what happened before."

"You're full of argument and sass, aren't you?" The doc said, still payin' attention to my chest with that dee-vice of his.

"Huh, now you know what I have to put up with." Slim mumbled.

"Ain't you got somethin' to knock him out with?" I asked the doc. I reckoned I had enough troubles without Slim addin' to 'em.

"Okay, you two. Ease up. You're going to be spending some time in here together so you better learn to get along."

Slim was giving me one of his scowling looks. Reckoned I was matchin' it right back at him.

"How are you feeling now, Jess?"The doc asked, foldin' up the listenin' tool and putting it back in his bag.

"Hungry. Thought Daisy was gonna bring me somethin' to eat." I turned towards the door but there was no sign of any food comin'.

"All right, Jess. I'll go see what's keeping her. I'd like her to be here when I map out your treatment.

"What treatment?" But he was gone 'fore I'd finished askin'.

Slim and I sat in silence, 'cept for that rattlin' sound every time I took a breath.

"Slim?"

"Yeah, Jess."

"What happened? How'd Mort know to come out to the ranch...Where is Mort anyway?"

"Took Deevy and Tip and Morgan's body back to town." Slim chuckled. "Tip was singin' like a canary."

"Figures," I said.

"From what Mort was saying, Tip saw him ride back to Laramie after I pulled you outta the river. Heard he was forming a posse to go after Deevy and that you'd nearly drowned. Tip knew where Deevy was hidin' and that he'd been in contact with that other Mogan fella...Ray. Someone saw Tip hightailin' it outta town and told Mort. He figured Deevy might head out here to finish what he started."

"Thought there were...only three...of them...Morgans?" It was hard to talk and breathe at the same time.

"Jess? You okay? You havin' trouble catchin' your breath?"

"I'm...all right. No...worse 'n' before. What about...the Morgans?"

"Ray was a cousin...been in some trouble back East, small time. He moved out to Rock Springs a few months ago. Mostly been behavin' himself but when Joe got killed, Mac and Al Morgan sent him a wire. Then he heard you'd got the other two and he figured he'd avenge their deaths."

"Here you are, Jess." Daisy came through the door carryin' a tray with a plate of stew and two biscuits. The doc was on her heels close behind. He leaned over, helping me to sit up straight while Daisy stood, waiting.

When they'd both decided I was ready to deal with the tray, Daisy put it on my lap.

"Thanks, Daisy," I said, grabbing a biscuit off the plate and wolfing it down before she'd even straightened up.

"Easy does it, Jess. Slow down or you'll start yourself coughing again."

"Easy for you to say, Doc. You ain't been half starved for mosta the day." I picked up the spoon and shoveled a chunk of meat and potato in my mouth to go with the half chewed biscuit. "Got any coffee?" I asked, looking up at Daisy just long enough to swallow then take another bite of the biscuit.

"What do you think, Doctor?" Daisy asked.

"I don't see why not. It won't make him any worse."

"Worse 'n' what?" I asked when I finally got my mouth empty. "I ain't sick. It's just a cough on account of me swallowin' so much of that dad gummed river."

"On the contrary, young man, you are quite sick indeed."

"Huh?" I paused in mid chew.

"You didn't just swallow the water, you inhaled it. Bit like you're doing with that food there. Slow down before you choke on it." I wasn't too slow to miss the Doc's eyeroll before he started talkin' again. "The reason you're coughing and having trouble breathing is because that water has settled in your lungs." He looked at Daisy, then back at me. "I'm afraid you are going to get a lot sicker before you get better."

"He's going to be all right though, isn't he, Doc?" Slim asked, getting that worried frown on his face.

"Well, that's up to Jess. As long as he follows my orders and takes care of himself then, yes, he should make a full recovery."

"In that case we better start makin' funeral arrangements." Slim was layin' there with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, you're a barrel of laughs!" I said, givin' my pard a look that should a set him on fire.

"Jess, I'm serious. You really do have to take it easy. And by that I mean bed rest. Complete. The only time you can get up is to go to the outhouse. Otherwise, this is your home for the next week. Then, and only then, after I've reassessed you, can you even think about moving from that bed."

"But I ain't that sick, Doc. It's just a cough."

Doc Burns shook his head. "Did you hear anything I said? You have water in your lungs. You don't rest, next thing you'll be looking at is Lung Fever. For once in your life, Jess, just do as you're told."

"He will. I'll make sure of it." Daisy was giving me one of those school marm looks of hers, just daring me to argue.

"And Mrs. Cooper will see to it that you get plenty of that herb tea to drink. It will help loosen some of that build up in your lungs. The more you can cough up, the better. Are we clear?"

"Seems to me...I ain't got no choice." I said, spooning another chunk of meat into my mouth.

"And Jess?"

"Yeah, Doc."

"You keep that hand of yours in the sling. You haven't done yourself any favors with your hi jinks this morning." Then turning to Slim he said, "And that goes for you too, young man. Bed rest for the next two days, then the most strenuous thing you can do is move from the bed to a chair."

I looked over at my Pard. The doc sure'd brought him down a peg or two. Nice to know it wasn't just me that was gettin' in trouble.

"Jess, I don't know what makes you young 'uns think you're indestructible...but it's not so. And there's a grave yard full of hard headed young fools just like you who thought they couldn't be beat." The doc shook his head. "I don't know...you young people..."

"Okay, Okay..." I broke off, coughin', my chest gettin' all tight again. Daisy grabbed the tray off my lap 'fore I spilled it everywhere. This one was goin' on and on and nothing was coming up to spit. I swung my legs over the side of the bed sitting up, trying to find some relief. The doc was hitting me on the back, but it wasn't doing no good. I coughed until I started to heave and a bowl was placed under my chin. Weren't but a few more seconds 'fore my supper came straight back up. I heaved until my stomach cramped and there was nothin' left to spit.

"Dad...gum." I croaked when it was all over.

I sat on the side of the bunk, one elbow propped on my knee and my head resting in my hand. It took a minute 'fore I could get my breathin' back and when I did I looked up at the doc.

"How...long's...this gonna...last?"

"Can't say how long for sure, Jess. Let's just take it one day at a time."

"Jess dear, do you think you're up to finishing your supper?" Daisy was still holding the tray with my half-eaten dinner on it.

"No thanks, Daisy. I ain't hungry now. I think I...think I...maybe...oughtta..." All of a sudden my head was feelin' real light and my eyes kept driftin' shut. I could feel myself start to fall to the side but there weren't nothin' I could do to stop it.

"Catch him!" Not sure who called out but I was too tired to care. Last thing I remembered was someone grabbin' me round the shoulders and pulling me back against the pillows.

Next time I woke the room was mostly dark, 'cept for a light burnin' low on the bedside table. I came to with a ragin' thirst and a cool cloth folded across my forehead.

"Jess?"

"Uh huh. Daisy?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Been...better...I reckon."

"Are you thirsty?"

I nodded.

"Here." Daisy's cool hand slipped behind my head and lifted me forward. "Small sips, Jess." I drank greedily, but Daisy pulled the cup back. "Not too much at once. Slow down."

When I'd had enough I sank back into the pillows. There were more than usual stacked behind me making me more sittin' than lyin' down.

"It's hot in here." I said, pushin' the covers off my chest.

Daisy took the cloth off my head and put her hand on my forehead. "Fever's up. I was afraid of that."

"What time...is it?" She was dipping the cloth in a bowl of water on the night stand, squeezed it out and put it back across my forehead.

"A little after midnight."

"Daisy...you should...be... " I should a knowed better'n to start talkin'. My chest exploded in a deep hacking cough. I sat forward, the cloth slipping from my forehead. Daisy was pattin' me on the back with one hand and holdin' a bowl near my chest with the other.

"Come on, Jess, spit it up. You'll feel better if you get it off your lungs."

Fine for her to say. It weren't her mouth that dang awful loogie was gonna be landin' in. But I kept coughin' till somethin' came up and I spit it out.

My heart was hammerin' against my chest and the wheezin' sound every time I took a breath was louder than before.

"Daisy?"

"Yes, Jess?"

"Where...where's Slim?"

"He's asleep. The doc gave him something for the pain hoping he'd get a full night's rest."

I turned my head to the left and nodded. "Good." And then I drifted off again.

Continued in chapter sixteen


	16. Chapter 16

HONORABLE INTENTIONS

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

"On your horse, Sherman."

"What are ya doin'? Where're ya takin' him?" I asked, watchin' Deevy shove Slim in the back with his rifle. Slim was just standin' there, hands tied in front of him, lookin' at me.

"You killed my friends, Harper, now yer gonna watch your friend die."

"He ain't got nothin' to do with this. Leave him out of it."

I watched Deevy's face break into a sly grin. "Tip, help Mr. Sherman onto his horse. Deke, swing the rope over that tree. Make sure you pick a good strong branch."

"You touch him, Tip, and so help me, I'll blow yer head off." I swiped at my holster but my iron wasn't in it.

"Looking for this, Harper?" Deevy held his hand up, my gun swingin' from the end of his finger.

"Why you..." And I charged at him, but Tip came at me from the side, his rifle swingin' hard and catchin' me in the ribs. I hit the ground on my knees gasping for breath, and watched as Deevy aimed his gun at Slim.

"Mount up, Sherman."

"No." I gasped. "Slim."

"Slim!"

"Shhh. Jess. It's all right. Slim's in the bed right next to you. Go back to sleep."

"No, Daisy. He ain't." I pushed the covers back sliding my feet out of the bed. "I gotta help him. Deevy. He's gonna kill him. Where's my iron?" Daisy was tryin' to push me back down. "What...what are ya doin'? Let go. He...Slim..." I moved Daisy outta the way and got to my feet but they weren't holdin' me too well and I staggered sideways, crashin' into the chest of drawers, knocking things to the floor.

"Jess! Listen to me. Slim's safe. Look." Daisy pointed across the room. "See, he's asleep. He's safe."

I squinted at the other bed, holding onto the chest and swaying. "But...but...I...Deevy..."

"It was just a dream, get back into bed." Daisy helped me back to my bunk, settled me against the pillows then picked up a cup off the nightstand.

"Here, Jess." She handed the cup to me.

"What...what is it?" I asked, rubbing at my head.

"It will help your fever."

I took a small sip. Weren't as bad tastin' as that other drink she gave me, kinda had a sweet taste.

I drank slowly, 'fraid I'd start coughing again.

"Thanks."

"Try and get some sleep."

I nodded and closed my eyes. Last thing I remembered was Daisy puttin' that cool, wet cloth back on my forehead.

Only thing was, sleep weren't bein' none too kind to me. The fever dreams kept pullin' me awake, got so as I couldn't make out what was real and what wasn't. Between coughin' and my breath wheezin' through my chest it was awful hard to fall asleep and stay there.

The next mornin' wasn't much better. There were shakes and chills and sweatin' and coughin' and Daisy kept pushin' that cup with that bad tastin' drink at me. Sometime in the afternoon I started to make more sense of where I was.

"Slim?"

"I'm right here, Pard." I turned my head to where his voice was comin' from the next bed.

"Slim...Slim...are ya okay?"

"Better'n I was yesterday."

"Deevy...he...he didn't get ya?"

"No."

I heard voices out in the main room; a man's voice and Daisy's.

"Who's...who's that talkin' to Daisy?" I leaned on my left elbow, pushing myself up higher. Right away my head started spinning and I scrubbed at my eyes, waiting for things to clear some.

"Jess? You all right?"

"Who is it? Who's out there?"

"It's just Mort, Pard. He's havin' a chat with Daisy. Pretty sure she's fillin' him up with pie. He wanted to talk to you but you were too busy sleeping."

"Then he don't know." I threw the covers back. "Slim...I...I...gotta warn him."

"Whoa, Jess. What are ya talkin' about?"

"Morgan." I swung my legs over the side of the bed. "Mort don't know about him."

"You're not makin' any sense, Jess."

"There's another one of them Morgans. Ray...he's...he's out there." I took a step towards the door, but the room started spinnin' and I had to grab a hold of the frame to stop from falling.

"Jess!" I could hear Slim movin' around but was too busy tryin' to stay on my feet to turn and look at him.

"Hold up there, Jess. Whatta you doin' outta bed?" Mort came through the door and grabbed my shoulder, guiding me to my bunk.

"Mort...Mort...listen to me." He was forcing me back, makin' me lie down and not listenin'. I grabbed his arm. "Mort...Morgan..." but I started coughin' again.

"Now take it easy, Jess. You're in no shape to be wanderin' around."

"Mort...Morgan...there's another one. Ray. Ray Morgan...he's...he's out there. You..." But I could tell he wasn't payin' attention to me.

"What's he talking about, Slim?"

I looked over to my Pard, but he just kinda shrugged and said, "Beats me. He woke up and started rambling on about how he had to warn you."

"I ain't ramblin'...Mort, Ray Morgan, he's a cousin...ask Slim...he knows..."

"Now, just hold your horses, Jess. Ray Morgan's dead. He was shot when we rode in late yesterday evening. Don't you remember?" Mort pulled the sheet up. "Boy, you're burning up with fever. Just lie still while I get Mrs. Cooper." Mort got up and left me and Slim alone.

"No...Slim...have ya all gone loco...why ain't ya listenin' to me?"

"Ease off, Jess. Mort's right. Don't ya remember last night? I told ya what happened." Slim was sitting on the side of his bunk.

My head was pounding but bits and pieces were startin' to come back to me. I rubbed at my eyes, thinking hard on what had happened out in the yard.

"Deevy...he...he was wounded?"

"Yeah, Mort rode in with the posse and Morgan got hit too, he's dead, Jess."

"Dead...and...and...that other sidewinder… Tip?"

"He gave himself up...remember?"

"Yeah...yeah...I heard gunshots...and...and horses and it was Mort. Sure, Slim...I remember." I was feeling real tired, could hardly keep my eyes open.

"Pard? Jess? You okay?"

I think I nodded, but fell asleep before I could really be sure.

That night and the next day was one long blur of coughing, spitting, Daisy by my bedside getting me to drink things, cooling me down when I felt like I was gonna catch on fire or warming me up when the shivering got real bad and couldn't find no way to get warm. Don't recall if I had anymore fever dreams and when I woke early on the morning of the third day, I was feelin' almost human again. And I had a real need to get out of bed and stretch my legs.

My chest was still tight but I was breathing easier and my belly was demandin' I put something in it. Coffee was sounding like a mighty fine idea too.

Slim was still sleeping in the next bed, so I eased the covers back and... discovered I weren't goin' nowhere.

I looked around the room but there wasn't no sign of my clothes or long johns that I could see. Breakfast noises were coming from the main room, I could hear Daisy stacking the stove with wood, the faint cracklin' of a fire in the hearth.

"Slim." I whispered to my Pard. "Slim. Wake up."

He stirred some and muttered under his breath. I grabbed one of the pillows behind my head and threw it at him.

"Hmph! What the...?"

"Slim!" I tried a little louder but my voice wasn't working real good.

Finally, he pulled the pillow from his face and turned to look at me.

"Slim...I ain't got no clothes on."

"So?" And he started to burrow under the blankets.

"And I gotta...you know...go."

"You ain't goin' nowhere, Jess, you heard what the doc said. Now go back to sleep."

"Dadgum it, Slim! Wake up and get me somethin' to put on. I'm buck naked under these covers and I gotta...just get me something to wear!"

Slowly, he started to wake up. Pushing his hair back off his forehead and scrubbing at his eyes, he rolled his head towards me and looked like he was finally payin' attention.

"Jess! You're awake. Welcome back, Pard."

"Yeah I'm awake. Where in the blazes are my clothes? And how'd I get like this?" Too much talking set me off coughin', seems it wasn't completely over.

"Easy, Jess. You know it 's not good for you to be getting yourself worked up."

When the coughin' stopped I tried again, "If you don't get me somethin' to put on you're really gonna see me worked up. I gotta...go... Now!"

"Oh"

"Yeah, oh. Now will ya hurry up."

"There's somethin' under the bed you can use," Slim said, not really lookin' me in the eye.

"Under the...I ain't using nothin' that fits under a bed."

"What do you think you've been using these last three days?"

"I ain't going there, Slim. Just get me some clothes, will ya?"

"All right, all right, but Daisy's not gonna like it."

"She ain't gonna like it a whole lot more if ya don't hurry up."

Slim finally hauled himself out of bed, seemed to me he wasn't so stiff like he was when we first got back from the river.

"How's the shoulder?" I asked, as he started poking around in the drawers, pulling out a set of long johns and undershirt.

"Better than it was, that's for sure."

"Yeah, I..." Another coughin' fit started up, but I could feel it wasn't as bad as the last few days.

"You sure you should be gettin' outta that bed, Jess?"

I glared at him.

"Okay, okay." He tossed me my underwear then found some denims and handed them over, too.

I swung my legs outta bed and stood. The room tilted on its side. I reached out blindly for something to hold onto. Just as everything started to gray out, Slim got a hold of my arm and lowered me back down to my bunk. I sat holding my head, waiting for the dizziness to quit.

"You don't want to be letting Daisy see you do that." Slim said, standing over me and frowning.

"Just got up too quick."

When my head cleared, I pulled on my long johns, and eased the undershirt over my head and the splint still wrapped around my right hand.

"Everything all right in there?" Daisy called through the closed door.

Slim paused, glancing at the door. "Yeah, Daisy, I'm just pulling some clothes on. Nothing for you to worry about."

"Okay. How's Jess? Is he still sleeping?"

"He seems a little better this morning. I'll be out in a minute." Slim glared at me and reached for his own pants from the end of his bed.

"All right, Slim, let me know if you need anything."

"Sure, Daisy."

A few minutes later we were both dressed, me in my denims, undershirt and boots and Slim the same, only he was wearing his sling. My knees were trembling and my head still wasn't feeling right, and I could feel my breath whistling in my chest. Slim wasn't kiddin', Daisy weren't gonna be happy.

When we walked out of the bedroom, Slim with a steadying hand under my arm, Daisy turned to us from where she was setting the table.

"Good morning Sli...Jess!" She was beaming from ear to ear. But it only took a second before that turned to a frown. "Jess. What are you doing out of bed?"

"Got...a little...business to take...care of...Daisy."

It was getting real hard to breathe normal.

Daisy came over to me and laid a hand across my forehead, then against my cheek.

"Fever's gone," I said, grinning at her.

She frowned at me then scowled at Slim. "Slim Sherman, you know perfectly well he's in no condition to be up walking around."

"Gotta see a man about a horse, Daisy. And...well...I wasn't willing to argue with him over that one."

"Darn tootin'." I said.

Daisy seemed to understand and while she wasn't real happy 'bout lettin' me wander across the yard, she knew she'd be fighting a losing battle to try and stop me.

"Well, if you're going to go outside, at least wear your jacket. The fever may be gone, but it won't take much to bring it back." She pulled my sheepskin coat off the hook and helped me put it on.

Continued in chapter seventeen


	17. Chapter 17

HONORABLE INTENTIONS

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Slim kept his hand on my arm as we made our way to the back of the house. My legs were shakin' something awful and it didn't make no sense to me how a man could get so weak in just a few days.

When I came out Slim was waiting. He could see I was having trouble staying on my feet and kept a guiding hand on my arm.

After being cooped up inside for so long it was good to be out in the open. There was a slight, early mornin' chill and the sky was blue as I'd ever seen it. Everything was looking fresh and clear and I wanted to stop and take it all in.

"Slim. Wait." I pulled up and he turned to look at me, frowning.

"You okay, Jess?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Can we stop...for a minute."

"You're not gonna pass out, are you?"

"No...nothin' like that." I gave him a reassuring smile. "I...I just don't wanna go back inside. Not...right away. Can we sit for awhile?"

"Sure." He gave me a wary look. "You wanna sit on the porch?"

"Yeah."

Soon as we sat I had another coughing attack but it weren't as painful as it had been and wasn't no need to be spittin'. It was cooler in the shade under the porch and I shivered when a light breeze kicked up.

"You warm enough, Jess?" Slim asked, lookin' at me with that frown of his.

"Yeah. Plenty warm, Slim."

I hugged the coat tighter around my body and stared out into the yard. The sun was shinin' bright now to go with that clear blue sky. The air smelled of axle grease, saddle soap and horse. Gave me a strange feelin', like it was all new to me but familiar at the same time and something clenched inside my chest, an ache, but not like the coughin' ache I'd been feelin' the last few days.

"Slim? Who taught ya how to swim?"

"Huh? Where'd that come from?"

"Someone musta showed ya, you know, like Andy showed me."

"I dunno, Jess. Don't rightly remember having any lessons. Guess someone probably showed me. I was always down at the lake in the summer. I'd get in the water and help Pa move a stuck calf that wandered too far, or drive horses across a river. Feels like somethin' I could aways do."

I nodded.

We sat quiet for a few minutes. I turned my mind back to the river. What if I could a never found my way up, what if that tree weren't blockin' my path downstream, if Slim hadn't found me?

"Did ya ever think about dying, Slim? Like really dying. When it ain't gonna be all over quick, like from a bullet? When, you know...when you got time to figure out what you'd be leaving behind?"

I could feel Slim watching me, but I stared straight ahead out into the yard, seein' the chickens scratch in the dirt, the stage horses chewing on hay, standing quiet, waiting.

"Where's this coming from, Pard?" Slim asked and I could hear the concern in his voice.

"'Fore you could swim...did ya...did ya ever...go under and not know how to come up again. Thinkin' maybe you were gonna drown, that there was no way out?"

Slim moved in his chair, I could hear the rustle of his clothes, the squeak from that rusty nail I been meaning to fix.

"Has this got somethin' to do with what happened at the river the other day?"

I shivered again. "Yeah, somethin' like that."

"No Jess, can't say I ever had that happen. Leastways not that I remember." He leaned forward, resting his elbow on his knee, his chin on his hand. "They say drowning's a peaceful way to go."

I turned sharply and looked at him, "Well it ain't," I snapped and started coughing again.

Slim waited till it was over and then faced me, raising an eyebrow.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"It ain't peaceful at all, Slim. It's slow and it hurts and it gives ya time to think things through."

"Is that what happened when you were in the water?"

"Yeah, I reckon it was."

"Jess...I'm sorry...real sorry, I didn't know...didn't think it had come that close."

"It was before you got there. The current pulled me down deep and...and I couldn't find my way up and everything started closin' in on me. Never thought that'd be the way I'd go...Figured it'd be a bullet that'd take me out. It ain't the same as when you're facin' down a gun. There ain't time to think about dying then, all yer thinking about is how to get the other man 'fore he gets you." I stopped, rememberin' the feeling of bein' under water, not knowin' up from down. "Sure is different when you got time to consider things."

"How'd you make it out...to where I found you?"

"I got real mad. I thought of you and Daisy and Mike, my life here, what I was leavin' behind and I got mad as all get out and I weren't gonna let Deevy take that away from me. And then I thought how I was gonna shoot his head clean off his shoulders and ..."

Slim chuckled quietly.

"What's so funny?"

"I always knew that temper of yours would come in handy for more than just fighting. Seems it saved your life, Pard."

I smiled, too. "It wasn't my temper, Slim. It was you. What you've give me here, what we have with Mike and Daisy. And Andy. You saved me. Long before you got there with the lariat."

I stared down at my hands, plucked at a loose thread hanging off my jeans. "I wasn't ready, Slim. I wasn't ready to go." I lifted my head and looked over at my best friend.

He let out a quiet huff then leaning over he gave my shoulder a squeeze and said, "We're not ready to let you go, either, Jess." Then he smiled with that look of understanding in his eyes and I knew there weren't a need for anythin' else to be said.

"There you are, I thought I heard you two out here." Daisy came through the door carrying a cup in each hand. "I thought you boys might like some coffee."

Me and Slim looked at each other then back at Daisy. "Thanks, Daisy. You sure know how to read a man's mind," I said.

"Oh, it's not too hard, Jess. Are you warm enough, dear?" She asked, handing a cup first to me then to Slim. "Now, Slim, don't you let him overdo it."

"I'm fine, Daisy. Hardly coughin' at all." I said, and as soon as the words were out of my mouth I got the urge, but tamped down on it.

"Are you hungry, Jess?"

"Yes ma'am," I said, "Feels like I haven't eaten for a month."

"Good. Then I'll cook you both some breakfast, how does ham and eggs and hotcakes sound?"

"Sounds like maybe I should be askin' you to marry me, Daisy," I said, grinning up at her.

Daisy tsked and said, "Oh, Jess." She turned to go inside but then looked back at me, "Now, not too long out here. You're still not well enough, really, to be out of bed."

"No, Daisy, I reckon we'll be coming in soon." I said, taking a sip of my coffee. And boy it sure tasted good.

Slim and me sat, quiet, drinking our coffee just thinkin' things through. Until I started up coughin' again...and it was one of them ones that wasn't gonna quit. It was getting' real hard to breathe and Slim started hittin' me on my back and kept at it till I was able to spit somethin' up. When it was over I sat there gasping for breath and wipin' at my eyes.

"Come on Jess, we better get you back inside." He hooked a hand under my arm and pulled me up. I was gettin' that shaking feeling in my legs again, and my knees nearly folded under me when we stepped inside the ranch house.

"Oh, Jess." Daisy came hurryin' over and took hold of my other arm, both of them leading me back to bed.

"Take his boots off, Slim." Daisy said as they lowered me to the side of the bunk.

"I...ain't a cripple...I can do it." I said.

"Sure you can, Pard." Slim tugged my boots while Daisy stripped off my jacket, then they helped me lie down.

"I'm going to make you some tea before you eat breakfast, then I want you to rest. I'll call you when it's ready."

I nodded. I guess the walk across the yard had taken more out of me than I thought. My eyes slid shut and I drifted off, lying on top of the covers, this time with my clothes still on.

It was the smell of frying ham and freshly brewed coffee that eventually pulled me awake. I figured by the way the sun was lightin' the room that it must be mid mornin' some time. Takin' it real slow, I made my way to the main room.

"Jess, you're up." Daisy made her way in from the kitchen. "I was just going to wake you. How are you feeling, dear?"

"Much better, thanks, Daisy." My legs still felt weak and my chest wheezed, but not like it was before.

"Sit down and I'll get you something to eat." Daisy headed back to the kitchen while I sat at the table.

"Where's Slim?" I called out.

"Sitting out on the porch. Sleeping I think." Daisy reappeared with a plate stacked with ham, eggs and hot cakes and all thoughts of Slim immediately left my head.

I was feeling a real need to shovel the food in my mouth as fast as I could but I took my time, rememberin' what happened the last time.

Daisy fixed me some coffee and insisted I down another cup of that dad blamed awful tea. I knew better'n to argue with her so I did as I was told.

By the time I was finished eating, some of that weak feeling had left me and when I stood to take my plate to the kitchen even my knees were holding up better.

I'd just dropped my plate into the bowl of wash water when I heard the sound of a horse ridin' into the yard.

"Who do you suppose that could be?" Daisy asked, making her way to the window. "Oh, it's Sheriff Cory."

"I wonder what Mort wants?" I asked more to myself than Daisy and moved towards the door, grabbing the handle. But Daisy put her hand on my arm.

"Jess. It won't take much to start you coughing again, or get your fever up."

"I'll be fine, Daisy." I smiled at her, "You women fuss too much." And I opened the door and escaped before she could answer me.

Slim was awake and standing by the porch rail waiting for Mort to ride up.

"Slim." I said in way of greeting.

"Jess." He replied.

"What do you suppose he wants", I asked, nodding towards Mort.

"Beats me." Slim said, making his way down the step and over to the hitchin'rail.

Mort dismounted and tied his horse, openin' his saddle bag and taking somethin' out. He came towards us.

"Howdy, Slim, Jess. Well, you certainly look a lot better than when I saw you last," Mort said, looking me up and down.

"Reckon I feel better, too. What brings you out here, Mort?" I moved to stand next to Slim.

"Got some news on the reward money." He said, "And this." He handed me my gun belt.

"Where'd you find that?" I asked. Feelin' like a part of me had just been give back.

"Gladys Moore. She brought it into my office yesterday. Deevy left it on the floor at her place when he took you away."

"Well I'll be dadgummed." I said then started coughing.

Seems my lungs weren't completely right, 'cause that burning feelin' was back and I grabbed at my chest tryin' to ease the pain while I coughed long and hard. Slim and Mort grabbed an arm each and hauled me into the house and sat me down at the table. And that brought Daisy runnin' in from the kitchen.

I could hear her making accusin' noises to Slim and Mort, like it was their fault I felt like I was being torn in two.

Finally it eased off and I looked up at three worried faces frownin' down at me.

Then I buried my head in the palm of my hand waiting for my breathin' to get back to normal.

"Back to bed with you, young man." Daisy ordered.

I shook my head. "No...I wanna hear...what Mort's...got to say."

Next thing I knew Daisy was gone but didn't waste any time coming back and handing me a cup of water, telling me to drink it slowly. I did.

"Thanks, Daisy," I said, putting the empty cup on the table.

"I'll get you boys some coffee," She said, heading towards the kitchen.

"You sure you're okay, Jess?" Mort asked

"Yeah, comes on sudden like. I'll be all right." And I pulled myself up straighter in my chair.

"What did you find out about the reward money, Mort?" Slim asked, leaning forward and resting his arm on the table.

"Seems the Morgan brothers were wanted in half the territory. Cheyenne, Rock Springs, Casper and Rawlins. You got around $2000.00 coming to you, Jess. And...uh..." Mort started digging inside his shirt pocket, pulled out a wad of cash and tossed it on the table in front of me. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Deevy still had it?"

"He ain't the sharpest tool in the shed, Jess." Mort said, tipping his hat back and then pulling it down tight on his head.

"Figured that," I said.

Daisy came in with the coffee pot and two cups, filling one each for Mort and Slim.

"Daisy?" I asked, holding my cup up.

"I'm making you some tea."

"Aw, Daisy..."

"If you insist on staying up instead of resting then you'll drink more of that herbal tea. You heard what Doctor Burns said about staying in bed...and look what happened just now." She stood with one hand on her hip and the coffee pot held in front of her. Just out of my reach.

"But..."

"No buts. You'll thank me later." Then patting me on the shoulder she turned and left us to our jawing.

"Dadgum." I said.

"Who said he wasn't petticoat bossed?" Mort asked, smirking at Slim who was also grinning from ear to ear.

"It ain't that funny." I snapped at them.

"Depends on which side of the table you're sitting at, Pard." Slim took a sip of his coffee, eyes still glinting in amusement.

"Anyway, Mort," I said, changing the subject, "when do you expect the reward money will be through?"

Daisy came back to the table, carrying a cup in one hand and my sling in the other. "Jess, here, I washed your sling. You better put it back on." Placing the cup down in front of me, she reached around my neck and started tying. "You know what Doc..."

"Yeah, yeah...I know."

"You'll be glad you listened to him when you're all healed up." She straightened out the sling and held open a gap so I could slip my hand through. "There now, drink your tea and then you can have some coffee." And she turned on her heel heading back to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Daisy." I said, swiping a hand across my eyes while Slim and Mort snorted out a laugh.

"Yes, Daisy. No, Daisy." Slim mimicked.

"Why don't ya just drink your coffee, Slim. I ain't so sick I can't take you down one-handed." I said, glaring at him.

"Sure, Jess." Slim lifted his cup, still grinning.

I turned to Mort, giving Slim one last warning look, "About the reward money…."

"Tomorrow, next day at the latest. What do you want done with the bank draft?"

I looked over at Slim then back to Mort. "Thought I'd like to give some of the money to Griff's widow and Gladys. Help her to get settled back home. I know she's planning on leavin'. And...well...the rest I guess I'll put towards the ranch. 'Specially now me and Slim are laid up. We still got the chores that need doin'…fences mended, strays rounded up..."

"Jess you don't have to use your reward money on the ranch." Slim said.

"Sure I do. We're partners, remember. 'Sides, what else am I gonna spend it on?" I picked up the money Mort had got off Deevy. "I got this back, so I ain't wantin' for nothin'."

"That's a mighty fine gesture, Jess." Slim said, reaching over and squeezing my shoulder.

"It aint' nothin'." I said, running my finger around the rim of my cup.

"You gonna drink that, Jess, or just play with it?" Mort asked, getting' that twinkle back in his eye.

I looked at them both and took a long swig of the tea, then shuddered and fought back a gag. "Dadgum, this sure don't get to tastin' any better no matter how much I drink." I finished the last of it and then called out to Daisy.

"Daisy! I finished the tea, now can I have some coffee?"

"Sounds almost as whiney as Mike, don't he, Mort?" Slim was grinning at me again.

"Don't recall ever hearing Mike carry on as much as Jess does." Mort said, lifting his cup and taking another sip.

"You two gonna rag on me all day?" I asked, "Or do ya think you could find somethin' useful to do?"

Slim lost his grin and turned all serious. "It's sure good to have you back to normal, Jess. You had us real worried there for a time."

"It weren't no picnic, that's for sure." I said.

"Here you go, Jess." Daisy came to the table and filled my cup with strong black coffee.

I took a sip and sighed. "That's a mighty fine brew, thanks, Daisy."

"You're welcome, dear." Then turning to Mort and Slim she asked, "Would you boys like some more?"

Mort slugged back the last of his coffee then stood up. "No thanks, Daisy. I'll be on my way. Got young Daryl Murdoch holding the fort for me back in town…anything could be happening. Jess, you take care of yourself, if the money comes through tomorrow I'll send it out with the afternoon stage."

"Thanks, Mort," I said, getting' to my feet, but as soon as I was up the room started to spin some and I had to grab a hold of the table to steady myself.

"Jess?" I heard a chair scrape on the floor and Slim was taking hold of my arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah….yeah. Guess I got up too quick." I said, scrubbin' at my eyes.

"Sit down, I'll see Mort out." Slim pushed me back in my chair. Only sittin' wasn't stoppin' the dizziness none and I could feel myself slippin' out of the chair.

"Sli….Slim? I don't feel…so…so good."

"No kidding, Pard." Slim grabbed at my shoulder trying to haul me back. "Mort, give me a hand. I think he's going to pass out."

"Lemme….lemme lie down." My head was swimmin' all over the place and my arms and legs weren't cooperatin' none.

"Slim? What happened?" Daisy was hoverin' around now, too. "Mort, Slim, get him back on the bed."

I felt myself being pulled to my feet, my left arm draped over Mort's shoulder and Slim with his good hand tucked under my right one. I tried to help but my legs kept foldin' under me and I was more dragged than carried back to bed. I lay down and curled on my side, holdin' my head and squeezin' my eyes shut. But the spinnin' wouldn't quit and I had to work real hard to keep my breakfast where it belonged.

"Jess, what's the matter?" Daisy was sitting on the bunk next to me, working at prying my hand away from my head.

"Dizzy," I gasped out starting to shiver.

I felt Daisy's hand rest across my forehead, cool and soft. "He's burning up again." She said. "Mort, will you send the doctor out when you get back to town."

"Sure, Daisy. I'll get on my way."

"Is he going to be okay?" I could hear the worry in Slim's voice.

Daisy didn't answer.

"I'm…I'm fine, just dizzy. It'll pass," I said but kept my eyes shut and my head real still. Until my chest exploded with more coughin'. I curled tighter in a ball, huggin' my rib cage and workin' real hard not to start heavin'. The cough eased off but my head throbbed like it was gonna fall clean off my shoulders and I couldn't help groaning.

"Jess?" Daisy was still beside me.

I turned my face into the pillow, still keeping my eyes shut tight.

"Slim, do you think you can manage to bring me a bowl of water? And a cloth? Let's see if we can work on his fever while we're waiting for Doc Burns."

For the second time today my boots were being pulled from my feet by someone other than me and a blanket was making its way over my shoulders. I shivered harder and hunkered down under the cover trying to get warm.

Doc Burns didn't arrive till late evenin'. Slim and Daisy fussed about how long it took while I spent the time coughin' my insides up and shiverin' up a storm… wonderin' if I was ever gonna feel warm again.

There wasn't a lot more the doc could do for me 'cept insist I drink that dad blamed awful tea again. Gave me a dose of laudanum, said it should make me feel better… musta worked 'cause I didn't remember anything more till the next mornin'.

Daisy acted like she'd been recruited into the army… makin' sure I didn't step foot outta the bedroom for the next four days. Slim was on ablutions duty and Mike assigned to guard the door. Seems he forgot right quick about us being pards. If nothin' else I needed to get well again to untie Mike from Daisy's apron strings. I spent most of my time in bed plannin' our fishin' trip.

Reckon it took me a good four weeks 'fore I could tend my chores without aggravatin' that cough. The bed rest helped my hand heal, too. Still ached when I used it too much and if I grabbed somethin' wrong it sure gave me fits but the Doc thought it was comin' along well and should get back to normal in time.

Continued in epilogue


	18. Epilogue

NOTE – Some of the dialogue towards the end is taken directly from the episode. I have it in italics providing the format stays in place.

HONORABLE INTENTIONS

EPILOGUE

It was probably about five weeks after I fell in the river when Slim came and got me from where I was workin' in the barn. I'd heard the stage roll up but didn't take much notice – the stage line hired a man to ride with the driver to help change the teams while me and Slim were out of action.

"Jess!"

"What?"

"Where are ya?"

"Up here, fixin' them loose boards you been complainin' about all year."

I heard Slim make his way to the hay loft and leaned over the ladder to see what he wanted.

"You got a visitor."

"Aw, Slim… I'm kinda busy up here… Who is it?"

"Oh, I think you'll want to make time for this one, Pard."

I muttered a few words under my breath then climbed down and made my way to the ranch house.

"Jess?"

"Well I'll be dadgummed. Look at you."

I could hardly believe my eyes. Gladys Moore, all prettied up lookin' mighty fine in a fancy blue dress and one of them real nice hats like I seen in one of them lady's shops. Seems the last few weeks have been kind to her… real kind. I took off my hat and stood starin'. Wasn't till Slim elbowed me in the ribs that I realized my mouth was hangin' open and everyone was lookin' at me.

Gladys had turned a real becomin' shade of red and was lookin' down at her feet.

"Ma'am… you look right pretty. Are ya goin' somewhere special?"

"I was just saying to Mr. Sherman and Daisy… I've decided to head home."

" _Well we certainly wish you all the luck in the world when you get back home."_

" _Thank you, Daisy. I never would have been able to do it if Jess here hadn't insisted I take the reward money for the Morgan boys."_

Gladys smiled at me and it was all I could do not to shuffle my feet like some love-sick teenager. Still, I managed to answer her without getting all tongue-tied.

" _If it wasn't for you, I'd likely be sitting on a cloud somewheres, playin' a harp."_

" _That'll be the day."_ Slim couldn't help makin' a wise crack.

Daisy chuckled quietly but turned an appreciative eye on Gladys. _"Gladys, I tell you, if that hat you're wearing is a sample of those you're going to sell in your shop it will be a tremendous success."_

" _You mean she can get money for something like that?"_ Mike offered his opinion in that way only a kid can… reckon he was just sayin' what me and Slim were thinkin'.

" _Mike! Take that bag out to the stage. You are much too young to have an opinion about women's hats."_

Gladys smiled at Mike then turned her attention back to me. _"Oh Jess… I don't know how…"_

" _Ah! Whoa now. You thank me one more time and I'm gonna eat all the flowers off that thing you call a hat."_

" _Well…"_ Gladys came towards me, wrapped her arms around my waist and I had no choice but to kiss her. She sure smelled good, and her lips… boy they were soft. I was kind of sorry when she patted me on the back and pulled away. But it was good to see her smilin' and happy. I had a feelin' she'd do just fine in Cheyenne.

" _That was close, Pard. For a minute there I thought you were gonna go into the ladies' hat business."_ Slim was smirkin' at me in that way he does.

" _Wait a minute, now. To know something about ladies' hats you have to understand women. That's one thing I don't think I ever will_." I told him.

I turned to follow Daisy and Gladys outside, giving Slim a friendly clap on the arm… cept' I forgot he was still healin'. He damaged that bone a lot more'n he would a if he hadn't pulled me from the river.

"Sorry, Pard. Clean forgot."

Slim fixed me with a glare but his grin that followed told me I was forgiven.

We made our way out to the yard to say our final goodbyes. I sure was pleased Gladys took the money… and real pleased to see that hard edge of hers had been smoothed over some.

Thinkin' back to her fiery temper when she thought I'd backshot Morgan, I figured in a way she was just doin' the honorable thing… lookin' out for her man. Then them Morgan brothers Mac and Al… and that cousin… guess they were lookin' out for family, too. In the end I felt kinda bad that so many men had to die. Me… yeah… my intentions were good… just kinda went about it all wrong. Grif was a friend… I had to find his killer. If Joe Morgan'd come in without a fight, just explained things to Mort, well… all this needless killin' mighta been avoided. I reckon, in the end, _all_ our intentions were kinda honorable… even the folk in Laramie when they was quick to believe them accusations about me being a backshooter.

"Jess?"

"Huh?"

Slim was studyin' me, frowning. "Where were you, looked like you were miles away."

"Nah… just thinkin' how things turn out sometimes. Slim… do you believe in fate? You know… how one thing leads to another then another? Like some kind of map all laid out? Showin' how things are s'posed to be?"

"Sure I do… it led you here, didn't it? And Daisy… and Mike. Some things are meant to be, Pard. Like your rear end back up that ladder mending those broken boards in the hayloft."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm goin'…" I turned to head back to the barn.

"And Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"I think fate worked out just fine when you landed here."

"Yeah..." I smiled. "Me too."

THE END


End file.
